


Luster of Gold

by TellThemNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Double Entendre, Dramatic Irony, Everyone Loves Naegi, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Mystery, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Apocalypse, Supernatural Elements, Worldbuilding, for once that's not exactly a good thing, it's horrific really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellThemNaegi/pseuds/TellThemNaegi
Summary: 'And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you.' - It's an old phrase in the history books. The abyss is terrifying. If you were unlucky or stupid enough to draw its attention - like Makoto - then it's already too late to escape. Still, he pretends to live on the surface, protecting the peace in Hope's Peak as a rookie detective. That was his dream, ever since he was a starry-eyed boy. Reality isn't so glamorous, not when a piece of him gets chipped away each time he's confronted with the dark side of humanity. The final nail in the coffin is that there's no reprieve, no even at home, all thanks to one frustrating neighbor! Junko Enoshima's shameless, lazy, fickle, intrusive, gorgeous and doesn't take him seriously at all! She's enough to make him forget everything else, including his sanity.(Inspired by As Old as Time)





	1. The Second of Many Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> [As old as Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331014/chapters/28038831) by [Arcawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcawolf/pseuds/Arcawolf)
> 
> If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. If you have, you'll notice similar concepts and character roles. I'm unfamiliar with Lovecraft so no eldritch abominations this time. That'll be substituted with human and scientific elements.
> 
> My goal for this fic is the total de(con)struction of the all-loving hero.

The Eden Project was the largest greenhouse in the world, at a size of 22 000 square meters. It was home to rainforests, tropical gardens and waterfalls. A tourist attraction that attuned man with nature...before its destruction.

The Gofer Reserve was modeled in memory of that grand achievement. A hexagonal-framed dome built to protect the forest inside, sectioned off from the rebuilding city that surrounded it on all sides. Preserving nature and wildlife was one of the first steps to rebuilding.

The reserve wasn’t located in England, and calling it Japan wasn't incorrect. Those distinctions no longer held meaning.

The forest inside encapsulated a clearing the size of a small field. It was a park; thus, it wasn’t surprising to see toddlers present. Two to be exact.

The legs of a spiky, brown-haired boy dangles in the air. His hands grip the thick rope connecting the seat and stand as he swings back and forth. A white surgical mask covers the bottom half of his face. His expression is downcast, eyes were pink-tinted. A common sight if you'd ask a common passerby, assuming they'd stop to spare a glance. The extraordinary case was that the other child did _not_ wear a mask. The girl with short red-hair, digging in the sandbox a few feet away. A short distance divides two worlds, disparate as night and day.

Children commonly believed the world revolved around them – that others were extension of themselves. Hence, the boy can’t shake how unnatural it was for the girl to ignore his existence _entirely_. Jeers, pity, irritation or even consolation would have sufficed. She offers none. The shovel - much too large for her - is more worthy of her attention.

Curiosity overwhelms hesitation.

Was digging so much fun? She'd been at it before he arrived. Dirt and sand mar her body from head to toe.

He, Makoto Naegi, jumps off the swing and breaks down the walls separating them.

"H-Hello."

She doesn’t reply at first, still focusing on her task. He can see that she wasn’t digging but piling clumps of sand onto one area.

This time, Makoto taps her shoulder.

"Hi, watcha want?" Her friendliness catches him off guard, considering she'd ignored him for so long. Even more surprising, were the layers of bandages and wrappings on several parts of her body.

It hurts to look at, but not enough to refrain from asking. "Are you okay?"

She blinks at first, leaving seconds of silent staring in wake. Finally, she nods. "Mhm. Why?" She speaks with such clarity and assurance that he feels silly for being concerned.

"Uh…no reason." If she wasn’t hurt, then it was fine. Maybe the bandages are decoration, or she was playing a game. There were lots of people like that. "What are you playing?" He points to the sand

"Hide and seek."

“Eeeh?” Makoto’s head sways in every direction. They were in an open field, with nobody else. "Who are you playing with?"

She raised a finger to her lips. "That's a secret.”

The boy pouts, feeling left out. "Okay…are you hiding?"

"I'm in plain sight, dimwit."

"I-I’m not a dimwit." He argued back, spouting the final word with an off-beat tone. He didn’t even know what the word meant, but the delivery meant it couldn’t have been a compliment. Put off by the mocking giggles, he asks. "Then you're 'it'?" The seeker.

"No."

"Wha? H-How are you playing?"

"I'm _making_ the game, someone else will play. I already picked who's hiding though."

"I don't get it." He slumps

She latches onto the shovel, the edge stuck in sand. She smiles. He thinks it’s pretty. She’s pretty. The grime won’t stain her natural shine. They only made her more distinct, and foreign. Not many people smiled like that. Not anymore.

"Then, do you want to play? I can swap who's hiding for you." She offers, tightening the grip on her shovel 

Makoto declined. "No thanks. I don't want to play." This game didn't have an 'it'. If he hid, then nobody would ever find him. It sounded boring and lonely.

He didn’t like being alone.

The girl nods and returns to digging. For a while, he watches her practice diligently. Right up until the rumble of her stomach

'Is she hungry?' His assumptions prove correct when she placed a hand to her stomach and grimaces.

The boy made a round trip to the swings and back to the sandlot. Only this time he brought with him a boxed lunch. The contents were too much for him to finish alone but were made with care.

"What's this for?" She asks.

"You're hungry, aren't you? I'll share."

She returns with the same look she'd given him when he'd asked about her injuries. Utter bafflement.

"Okay."

He beams as brightly as the sun used to.

The two eat in silence. Well, he does after pulling down his mask. She’s both loud and graceless in her eating. It’s not hard to notice when she abruptly stops.

"Aren't you going to finish?" He asks.

"…Could I share some with my sister?"

A chord strikes at the mention of a relative. His heart beats, slow and pained. “Sure.” He says, with distinctly less cheer.

It doesn’t go unnoticed. "Did your mom and dad make these?" His red-haired companion enthusiastically inquires. Unlike moments before, her eyes dissect him like a curious student having their first go at a frog.

She must like the food – He thought.

But she was wrong. “They went away." Came his sullen reply.

"I see." Her mirth lingers. "Then we're the same. We're both alone."

He tilts his head. "But you said you had a sister..."

"Yup. I have a mom and dad too. But I am alone." She confuses him, repeatedly...but he couldn't deny her words. He felt they were the truth.

That’s even stranger. Maybe she meant something else? "Don’t you love your family?"

"Love?" Her eyes drift and settle on him once she finds an answer. "Daddy says he loves me a lot." She beamed upon arriving to that conclusion.

"That’s…not what I asked."

She sighs exaggeratedly. "This is boring." As if to end the conversation, she stands, turns away from him and returns to work after the break.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Makoto quietly admonishes himself. He doesn’t know how much time passes until she finally speaks to him again.

"You." He perks up when addressed. "Is it a big deal? To love someone?"

"I…don’t really know,” More precisely, he didn’t know how to _explain_. Loving someone, being loved in turn, and everything in the middle – All of that was felt than conveyed through words. “but I feel warm inside knowing someone out there likes me, and I like them." In this case, there were only two people like that in the world now for him.

"Will I be happy if I said I loved you?"

Makoto splutters. "… I think it works better when you love each other." He scratches his reddened cheeks. "But…if you said that for real, I'd be really happy." He finishes with a wide, infectious smile.

She presses a finger to her chin. "Then...it would be fine if we both said it to each other?"

"Sure." He nods.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

...

She approaches him, her hands motion to cup his cheeks.

Makoto's breath hitches at the closeness, however she makes no further movements, instead analyzing him.

"Pretty. I've never seen that color before."

The brunet flushes. "H-Huh?"

She unhands him, replying with a question of her own. "What's your name?"

"M-Makoto Naegi. Yours?"

"Not telling~" She retorts with a teasing smile.

He shoots her a betrayed look "Why? That's not fair!"

"Because..." Her hands press against his small chest "I'm mean." She pushes harshly, sending the brunet falling back into the sand with a yelp.

Giggles burst into laughter when she sees him clumsily try to stand. Now, he’s as dirty as she is.

Tears fall from Makoto’s eyes, quickly followed up by explosive cries.

The laughter freezes and her smile thins to the point that she might as well have not been wearing any sort of expression.

"Makoto!"

Alerted by his cries, a timely, blue-haired girl came running. She stopped by and picked the boy up, wiping the tears and sand with a handkerchief. "Dad and I were looking all over for you."

"Sayaka..." His cries dim.

"Huh?" Blue meets Red. The former finally expanded horizons beyond Makoto. She looks to the sand, the shovel and the other girl's form, namely her hands. Then finally back to Makoto’s shirt and her cloth.

The bluenette bows. "…Sorry if he was bothering you. We'll be going." Sayaka said, grabbing Makoto by the hand without waiting for a reply.

As he’s dragged along, Makoto looks back at his acquaintance and waved goodbye, forgetting the cause of his tears, moments earlier.

"Makoto...was she your friend?" Sayaka grips his hand tightly.

“I dunno.”

"...don't go off on your own again. And um…let’s get you a new shirt." She warned.

Makoto couldn’t see her face. He looked down to his shirt, noting spots of pink. “Where’d this come from?”

Back at the sandbox, the girl stared at the path they'd exited through. A shade of a smile on her features.

"Not quite alone, are you?" She said to nobody. The red-haired girl picked up the shovel and the remainder of the lunch box, hoping she wouldn't stain the cover with the pink blotches on her palms, matching the stains on the shovel's tip.

She resumes digging, lost in her own world until she’s ready to leave.

The girl tip-toes home. It takes some time before she exits the edge of the reserve. What awaits her is a scenery far removed from the dome. Everywhere she looked, men, women and children wore surgical masks, moving about lethargically.

She inhaled the toxic air and breathed a sigh. She looked up to the 'sun'. A dome of a dizzying size circling the city. It's design identical to the one surrounding the reserve. If one were to step outside, all they would see when looking up at the clouds, was a poisoned, red sky.

The faceless drones were the furthest thing from her mind. She was thoroughly preoccupied with the boy from earlier, who’d said all those strange things to her.

The girl who would call herself Junko Enoshima clutched the lunchbox tightly against her chest. Her lips curve upwards at the memory of his most distinct quality.

“He had cool eyes.”

A striking gold.


	2. Midnight Sun

"Mom, Dad. What's its name?" A little girl with electrifying pink hair holds up a baby golden retriever.

"We’ll let you decide, Kotoko. It's your birthday after all." This mother looked like an older model of her daughter. Similar, but more refined and endowed in every way.

"By the way, _he_ is a boy." The father said, different from the others. He was the one who brought the dog here.

All 3 circled around, adoring the newly purchased

"Did he cost a lot?" Kotoko glances at her mother. The father’s expression tightens.

"Your father and I could never put a price on your happiness."

The pink-haired girl beams. "I'll call you...Chuck! Do you like that?"

'Chuck' responds with a yip.

"Hand him over for a second. I'll have him registered." 'Dad' reached for the collar on the puppy's neck, pressing down on an oval shaped, blue panel. A transparent screen flares from the light. Rugged fingers tap the five-letter word at the display.

"And…we're done. Welcome to the Utsugi household, Chuck."

* * *

This shelter...or mansion was a lot bigger than the last one. The unfamiliar walls stretched on without limit and between the mansion's size and his short legs, he tired quickly. Whenever his young owner saw this, she carried him and ran around the home.

Mom often scolded her for doing so. Sometimes gently, others loudly.

"He’s still a puppy. Don’t run around with him too much. Don’t carry him all the time, either, or he’ll never learn how to walk."

“Really!?” Kotoko stared, wide-eyed.

“Yes, so be careful…unless you want his legs to fall off.” The Utsugi matriarch grinned. She sat on an ornamental chair. She motioned the two to approach with a wave of the hand. Chuck crawled into her lap, while Kotoko opted for resting her head on the side of the chair. Mom stroked both hair and fur with a gentle smile on her features. 

She was in a fine mood today.

* * *

Kotoko didn't carry him as much after that, even if her hesitant glances gave her inner struggles away. Chuck was fine with it, since the mansion was getting smaller every day. Meanwhile he was constantly growing, and soon he was able to go for walks outside with mom and/or dad. The only downside were other humans. Anyone outside the family discomforted him, exemplified by excited barks whenever strangers drew close.

That’s not to say the dog hated walks. Today, the women took him to visit the reserve. It was one of the few places to find these green strands called _grass_ that grew from the ground.

Chuck’s ears perk up at the rustling of the trees. A tiny, black animal scurries down the large trunk.

Bark!

"These are trees, silly." Kotoko answered him.

Chuck taps against the tree repeatedly, calling to the smaller, less furry creature.

It circled around the tree, jumped down and ran into the woods.

A tug on his leash prevents the dog from giving chase.

"You can’t run off..." Kotoko held the strap with both arms until the golden retriever quit struggling. " What _was_ that?"

The older woman’s worn eyes catch the fleeing animal. Her features contort into mild surprise. "...A squirrel." Both heads turn to her. Mom narrowed her eyes at Kotoko. “Didn’t you learn about them in school?”

Kotoko puffed her cheeks. “Mooom, you’ve been nagging a lot lately.” She gets a flick to the head for complaining.

“Squirrels are endangered animals…They used to be common, a long time ago.” She drifted off, deep in thought. “…So, they’re still around. It must be a sign of good luck.” She joked.

Kotoko brimmed with mischief. “Chuck...let’s catch that squirrel.” 

“If you do, don’t injure it.” Mom called, as they left her behind.

There was one more reason the dog was eager to run after the squirrel: to get away from the lingering odor it detected in the clearing.

* * *

Chuck spent his days like this, playing happily with everyone. Kotoko told him he was around a month old. And to commemorate that age, she bought him a new collar, with a blue-quartz gemstone on its side. Noticeably, Kotoko had one too. Rose-colored, embroidered on a hairband with horns on the sides. Occasionally, Chuck could see Dad’s too; a green-colored one. Only Mom’s was distinctly different. A pendant with a glowing pink crystal encrusted on it; one with a sharper radiance than Kotoko’s.

One day. he’d crawled onto her bed, where she’d been resting periodically for the past few days. He focuses on the necklace.

The older woman grimaced.

Chuck’s tail ceased wagging. He lowered himself onto the bed with a whimper.

Mom’s face softened at the sight. “Sorry, I’m sick, I think.” One hand went to remove the necklace and set it down before him. The puppy sniffed at the gem, puzzled by how the stone’s light grew dim once out of her reach. Chuck relies on the only investigative tool known to him – His mouth opens wide and tries to swallow it whole. The owner pulls the gem back just before he could and looked at him sternly. “Topaz will make you sick.”

His whines.

“As long as you understand.” He mewled as she rubbed between his ears, the pleasurable sensation taking priority over the minor discomfort of her cold touch. “It must be boring being cooped up in the house with me. Maybe when I’m healthy again, I can take you back to the reserve.”

Chuck yelped happily at the mention of his favorite place.

Blissful memories are disrupted by hacking, unrelenting coughs. The unpleasant noise unbefitting the woman’s normally appealing voice. They persist for nearly a full minute. At the final stretch, drops of pink fluid escaped her hands and fall to the bed. Chuck noticed the color was the same as her necklace.

Chuck’s beady eyes shoot up. An intense pain, like needles pricking his skull, spikes. They were in fact pointed nails. She slowly cranes her fingers inwards, transforming the once tender caress into a claw-like grip on his head. Her nails dig roughly enough to rip off strands of fur.

She wears a dazed, far-off look, oblivious to her movements. Repeated pleas in the form of loud, pained barks and violent wriggling snap her out of the trance. The second her hold loosens, Chuck scampers from the bed and scrambles out of the room.

…

Once alone, she faces forward, her features warp into a mix of shock and fear. She dares to look down at her right hand, where her left gripped at her wrists to stop the shaking. She opens her palm to see lines of golden hair.

* * *

Mom went away. He’d first become aware of the permanence of her absence from the change in atmosphere in the family. Despite the periodic hysteria, there had still been a happier dynamic compared to _after_ she left. Kotoko cried a lot. In contrast, Dad became much quieter after that ‘doctor’ person came. Soon after, they moved to a new mansion. Kotoko called it a house this time. It was small. Even though Chuck had never been here before, he ran through the whole place in no time flat.

...

“Dad told me it’s an illness.” Kotoko started, snuggling against the dog in her bed, not nearly as big as it once was. “It changes us, and it can happen to anyone. Dad, me, even you.” She holds onto him tightly.

Chuck drags his tongue over her cheek.

“What am I saying? You’d never hurt me.” She says with a distant look in her eyes.

Kotoko was always with him at home. Chuck couldn't get to go outside anymore. He stayed indoors, often embraced by the little girl whenever she returned from school. It wasn’t fun. But it'd be even less fun to leave her alone.

One fateful evening, Dad asked if he wanted to go for a walk.

Chuck wagged his tail. Together, they left Kotoko behind, sleeping in her room. The dog noted the change in their environment. The pristine quality of the ‘outside’ had deteriorated. The area was dirtier, there were more people. More unhappy people.

Dad ribbed his fur when they sat by a bench. It felt like the last time Mom petted him "You're a good boy."

Chuck yipped, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Thanks for making Kotoko happy. But we-I can’t afford to keep you." With a guilt-ridden face, he pressed down on the blue panel on Chuck's collar...

Chuck felt a spike in his neck. A needle extended from the collar and pierced his flesh. The effects were fast-acting. His body grew heavy, the world around him spun and color faded.

* * *

He wasn't sure when he awoke, only that he was alone.

His only companion from thereon was the cold wind.

Chuck howled to no avail. Eventually, he tired of waiting and tried trailing his way back to the house. His efforts yield no results. He'd once thought the outside was large, but he grossly misunderstood how expansive it really was. Not just in terms of distance, but in height. The clustered high-rises stretched on forever, daring to reach for the sky. It made him dizzy.

That wasn’t to say he was alone. Far from it. There were too many people in this city, and that agitated him. If there were less, he might’ve been able to distinguish humans he knew from the ones he didn’t and find a way back home. Instead the countless unfamiliars (including other animals) were in the way. He growls at any who got too close. Which was thankfully rare. Everyone minded their own business, seldom sparing more than a glance to a stray…

The sun had come and gone lots of times. Chuck learned to seek shelter during the night; that's when it was coldest. But sometimes, he couldn't find anything resembling cover. Those times were the worst…and tonight was one of them.

It was cold, and he was frightened. That too passes as night comes and goes. Again, and again.

It wasn't a surprise when he'd gotten sick. The first signs were the violent coughs. The next was increased anxiety. The last was when he started spitting out a thick, eerie blue fluid. It tasted like iron.

Walking around was harder than when he was only a newborn. Still, humans passed him by. Chuck takes his last steps before crumbling near a statue. He'd adjusted to the cold and the feeling in his body had numbed. All that remained was fatigue. If he closed his eyes, he probably wouldn’t have the strength to open them again.

One last time he whimpered, assured nobody would respond. And surely, none did. Having given up, Chuck lazily drifts to sleep...

"You alright there, little guy?" A serene voice rang out. It was entirely unfamiliar but carried a hint of affection. It reminded Chuck of the first time he'd met his family.

The dog weakly raises its head, thinking it must have misheard...however, this human was clearly looking at him. A man, much older than Kotoko but not nearly as old as Dad. His hair was a messy brown. He had golden eyes hidden behind glasses. During better times, Chuck may have been curious about the crooked strand of hair sticking out.

"I got this for you...here." The human reached into his pocket and unwrapped a brown-colored bar. "I'm not really sure what dogs eat, but I think peanut-butter bars are edible. Maybe." He sounds unsure of himself.

Chuck sluggishly stands. He grits his sharp teeth and growls at the man. It doesn’t have the intended effect, clearly, judging by how the man doesn't leave.

“I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a detective, a good guy.” He crouches closer. Bad idea. With strength surprising Chuck himself, he leaps and bites the outstretched hand.

The candy bar slips and falls to the ground.

Normally, the golden retriever wouldn’t attack humans. It didn’t like them, but that didn’t mean it wanted to hurt them. A surge of anger spurned him to attack, defying his own bodily limitations. To put in human terms – he wanted to throw one last punch.

Fangs sink deep into flesh. The bite isn’t very strong, but enough to draw blood quickly.

…

Chuck quickly releases the hand. With inexplicable curiosity, his tongue falls and licks the bodily fluids. Slowly at first, then he picks up speed, lapping up the blood like it were water. That is, if water had been the most delicious thing the puppy had ever tasted.

A hand falls atop Chuck's head. The animal’s gaze flies upwards to see the bespectacled man offering a pitying smile, not nearly as wide as _before_ he’d been attacked. His features are soft, but no longer unassuming.

There’s pity, nonetheless. "You must have been out here for a long time...Do you have a home?"

Chuck yips energetically. It runs around the man, stops and stares in every direction. He remembered he was lost. Still, his earlier exhaustion feels like a bad dream. Chuck returns his attention to the strange human and…and…and _stiffens_ as his body is wracked by pain. There’s no origin point or warning, pain _explodes_ everywhere, like his insides were lit on fire. The contents of his stomach spill onto the floor.

The detective massages Chuck’s back with slow circular motions. “It’s alright…I’m not mad,” He says. He says, reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a piece of cloth to wipe the vomit from the dog’s mouth “But you shouldn’t bite people. You’ll get sick.” 

Chuck’s ears fall forward as he whimpers.

“Apology accepted.” Unexpectedly, the brunette slides his hand underneath the retriever’s chest and picks him up.

"Good thing you’re not grown yet." He remarks as Chuck's fur grazed and tickled his chin. He was seemingly unworried about his now dirtied suit. "Let's get you somewhere warm, then we'll find your owner."

The pain fades as quickly as it arrived. That implicit promise evoked an emotion once lost. Hope. Amidst cold of night, this human was warm like the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember. All dogs deserve love, not bullying. I'm just a horrible person :D
> 
> Next chapter: Makoto has a chance encounter with the self-proclaimed luminary of the stars.


	3. Starlight

“Good work, Naegi.” The chief of police said from behind the desk.

“Thanks, Togami-kun. Um…I didn’t mess up, did I?”

“… If we go by results, I have nothing but praise for you. If we go by procedure, I’d be forced to send you in for psychiatric evaluation.” The other bespectacled irritant taps at his desk. Byakuya Togami was young, very young, however his credentials and accomplishments in the force left no room for anyone to doubt he was deserving of his position. “Owari asked me to deliver a word of thanks after the interrogation…this is the very first time I’ve heard a suspect _thank_ the reason for their capture.”

Togami referred to the robbery that was resolved very early this morning. The perpetrator was Akane Owari, a resident of the lower sectors. Owari used her connections as a security employee to shut off alarms at a jewelry store. Depending on perspective, it was good timing that one of the company’s employees stuck around to witness the heist and alerted the authorities. Unfortunately, they were taken hostage soon after.

“I didn’t do all that much.” Naegi replied. A whole team had been dispatched to act as a barricade, but their advances were halted due to the hostage.

“I don’t think talking a woman undergoing a psychotic breakdown into giving up, falls under ‘wasn’t all that much.’ You probably saved a life today and lessened the suspect's sentence. Be proud of that.”

“You’re giving me too much credit. Anyone could have done what I did, all they needed to do was talk and listen. Owari-san is the one who made the decision to turn herself in.” Naegi smiled, not willing to accept undue credit. “She wasn’t a nice person in the end.”

Togami scoffed. “Not exactly the label I’d give to someone endangering innocent lives.”

“She calmed down anyway after a chat.” Naegi scratched his cheek. “Right, Kirigiri-san?” He spoke to the most silent person in the room, who now appeared even more intimidating than usual.

“…Naegi’s not modest or crazy.” Kyoko Kirigiri, a lethal beauty and the star of the precinct, addressed the police chief with a stoic mask “Just stupid.”

“Kirigiri-san!”

“Hmm…that’s fair. It must be infuriating having to put up with him. Tell me if you ever feel the need to change partners.”

“I’m dangerously close to taking you up on that offer.” 

“Y-You guys! I’m in the room, you know?”

“I’ll take my leave. The debriefings need to be sorted out.” Kirigiri’s heels clacked as she exited the door.

“If you couldn’t tell, she was angry.” Togami was ever so fond of stating the obvious.

“I could tell.”

“Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?” The chief shoo'd him out of his office.

"You don't have to be such a jerk." Naegi retorted.

"Excuse me? Is that how you address your boss?"

The rookie detective rolled his eyes "You've been my boss for a year. We've been friends since middle-school."

"Making _a lot_ of assumptions there." Togami snorted. "And fair reminder that friends don't have to hand out pay-checks."

"You admit it then?"

"Hypothetically speaking. Now leave. I’m busy."

"Yes, boss. Here’s hoping you'll be honest with yourself one day." He hurriedly left before the "chief" threw out an avalanche of insults at him.

* * *

Later that evening, Naegi placed a box of donuts and coffee on Kirigiri’s desk.

“…Is this an attempt at pacifying me?” She raised her head from the stacks of paper. Kirigiri-san was a strange one, still using what many considered an outdated mode of recording information. Then again, he had a few strange quirks himself.

“You skipped lunch.” He wore a disarming smile.

“You have no intention of apologizing then?”

“I don’t think I did anything wrong.”

“You saw nothing wrong with approaching a crazed suspect that could have snapped you like a twig, by yourself, unarmed, despite my direct instructions against?” Kirigiri arched an eyebrow, her voice raising.

“I…had a feeling she wouldn’t hurt me.” Naegi withered under her cold glare.

“That intuition of yours?” Kirigiri asked, not in mocking, but genuine appreciation of his talent. She’d learn to rely on it somewhat. It wasn’t 100% accurate, but the probability was high enough to consider Naegi’s intuition dependable. But you could also rely on a broken clock being right twice a day.

At least that’s how he prefers to perceive Kirigiri’s thoughts, based on experience.

“Yeah. She didn’t look dangerous, just misguided…and scared.”

“People are most dangerous when they’re afraid.” Kirigiri reprimanded him. “However, I suppose empirical evidence has supported you often enough. It almost makes me wonder if you’ve got a real sixth sense.”

“My sister might’ve rubbed off on me.” He joked.

“Don’t quit your day job.” Kirigiri deadpanned.

Naegi laughed.

“So…are we cool?” He asked lamely.

“If by ‘cool’, you mean I don’t feel like bashing my head against a brick wall? Then yes.” Kirigiri smiled.

“Great!” Naegi beamed. “Oh, let me help.”

“What have I said about you touching paperwork!?” Kirigiri’s stoic demeanor cracked, betraying a modicum of fear.

“Come on, I’m not that klutzy. You can count on-woah!” Naegi reached for the stack of paper, but accidentally toppled over the coffee and spilled its contents, soaking the formerly white sheets, brown. 

Naegi gulped, turning his head to Kirigiri, who listlessly observed the fruits of her many labors poisoned.

A ball of paper hit Naegi on the head; instead of falling off, his spiky hair catches it in place. Naegi finds the culprit. Saihara mouths. ‘R U N’

He doesn’t need to be told twice. He didn’t want to die, and even less, he didn’t want Kirigiri-san to be charged for murder. Even she would have trouble getting away with manslaughter in the middle of the station.

* * *

“Get home safe.”

“I will.” Makoto waved to a colleague, before the front door closed behind him. A cold breeze welcomes him outside. It’d be nice if he could afford a car one of these days.

"Maybe I could ask Togami for a promotion some time." Naegi fantasized, but for now he’d have to buckle up and enjoy the walk home.

The platform he traveled on was over one hundred meters above ground. Still, if he lifted his head, he’d still see skyscrapers extending farther upwards “Glad I’m not afraid of heights…”

That’d be an unfortunate condition for anyone who lived in Hope’s Peak. The current population was 180 million. The size was equivalent to a tiny country in diameter; even seas and mountainous regions were within the megacity’s territory.

Only a handful of cities like Hope’s Peak exist; even less as technologically advanced. Loud advertisements intensified the vibrant atmosphere of district 14. Neon lights illuminated the city of glass, making white snow glitter an artificial gold where he stepped.

A slew of civilians floods the walkways. Many had open smiles on their faces, signifying their brand of happiness, whether they blended or clashed with others. The state of Hope’s Peak reminded him of a painting - a conglomerate of colors melding atop a large canvas. Maybe that sounded childish. His friends often said that about him. That could be why his youthful self considered this juvenile painting, a work of art.

Hope’s Peak was alive. Tonight, more so than usual.

"Here’s to a romantic Valentines Day, everyone!" A familiar face appears on a giant screen, at the largest tower in the city square. The cheerful voice carries far and wide.

So that was it. Today was Valentines Day “Happy Valentines day, Fujisaki."

It wasn’t much further along the path that he stumbled onto a peculiar scene. It was a small dog huddled over by the side...and not looking in the best of health.

Naegi knelt in front of the animal. The reception is not so friendly, but he was more concerned over its weak and awkward motions.

He recalled the candy bar from the vending machine he used to get Kirigiri's (spilled) lunch. The memory of it sends him into a momentary depression.

* * *

"S-So you came here?" Fukawa bandages his bitten hand. Her contempt lessened after he explained the situation. She had every right to be mad at his abrupt visit, along with his unreasonable request.

"I couldn't help it. Pets aren't allowed in my apartment, and your place is closer." He said scrubbing the dirt off the dog’s coat with his free arm. Fukawa had brought a tub filled with warm water, small enough that it couldn’t move too much.

"Y-You should have left it there. What if it has diseases?" Fukawa kept her distance, like he’d already been infected. Judging from how her eyes are glued to his wrapped hand, that’s probably what she’s thinking. He supposed that persecution complex came naturally to Toko Fukawa, his revered senior by 24 years. He had enough courtesy not to ask for specifics. Naegi had a shaky relationship with Fukawa, to the point that even casual conversation was a hassle. She was crass, pessimistic and blunt (painfully so!), but ultimately a good person. He wanted to be closer to her, partly for his own curiosity and hobbies. Naegi was an avid reader and researcher. Fukawa was the author of one some of his favorite stories. They’d met in one of the few libraries remaining in the city and being a rare twosome in modern society, they clicked instantly.

Okay...more like he might have followed her around and she gave up trying to push him away.

"It’s fine. I don’t get sick.” He shot down her worries.

Fukawa scoffs. “One of the things you should never trust about men is their health. The other is their fidelity.”

Okaaay. “Either way. He was probably only outside for a few days."

"You can tell? Right, you're a cop." Fukawa caught herself, then smirked nefariously.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow

"I can't picture you arresting anyone. Stupid children like you are the ones swindled and beat on by con artists." Her seasoned grin widened

He stuck out his tongue at her.

Fukawa rolled her eyes. “A bastion of maturity. So, what'll you do after you've cleaned him up?"

"Take him back to his owners. You can't just abandon pets so easily nowadays." Naegi frowned

*Bark! Bark! *

"Settle down. I'm almost done." Naegi steadied the dog, drying it with a towel.

"A boy and his dog. How quaint." Fukawa said with a repulsed look.

"Correction: A _man_ and _someone else’s_ dog." He put on the finishing touches. Then he motioned for the collar around its neck. Naegi pressed down on a thin rectangular panel that glowed a blue. The puppy let out a pained yelp. There was a needle embedded inside the collar that released an anesthetic into the pet’s system, causing it to drift asleep.

‘Authorization for owner database. Level 4 Clearance Required.’ A computerized voice emanated from the holographic display.

Naegi brought out his phone, and pressed down on an app. A disembodied (digital) head floated on the screen.

“Leave it to me, Naegi.” The alter ego’s voice was identical to that from the display but the tone was incomparably more humanlike. “Done. Will you be needing anything else?”

“No, you’ve been a great help.” The phone was now linked to the records embedded in the collar’s databased. The name, address, owner of the golden retriever was relayed on the screen.

"Chuck…and you're from the quartz sectors…geez, talk about a long trip.” The location was an impoverished area in the district, for the lower class. They were currently on the Beryl sector. The residents of each layer corresponded to their status.

“I bet they couldn’t afford the dog anymore and decided to throw it out. If they bought the thing in the first place, they should have the decency to see it through to the end. People these days have no responsibility or compassion.” Fukawa scorned

“_These days_, huh?” Naegi looked at the older woman expectantly.

Fukawa narrowed her eyes. “Go read a history book if you want to learn about the past.”

“It’s not the same! You were _there, _before the meteor shower. You’re a national treasure.”

“Are you calling me old?”

He was getting that feeling. The same one with Kirigiri earlier. “N-Not like that!”

She turned away from him. “It’s nothing worth praising. I just happened to be among the 10% of the population that survived.”

Naegi wasn’t dense enough to fail to realize he was heading for a brick wall. “Sorry.” In his fervor, he’d acted insensitively.

Fukawa grunted. Naegi followed her out of the bathroom with the dog in his arms. Fukawa sat on her couch, picking up a diary with a hexagonal Morganite attached at the center of the cover “All this fuss for these stones. You can’t even live without them.” The gemstone Fukawa’s fingers lingered on was no ordinary item. At the core of the current society, this crystal and many more like it, were the base of everything. A widely utilized energy source – one that absorbed sunlight and powered everything in the city, performing a variety of functions from the material used to construct buildings, to all-purpose fuel. Reliance was an understatement. Without them, civilization may never have recovered. Certainly not as quickly as it did. Depending on who you asked, the crystals could be called a miracle…or the greatest consolation prize recorded in human history.

“That’s how the Gofer project monitors us.” Naegi scratched the back of his neck, referencing the system responsible for maintaining the structure of Hope’s Peak. A system where the crystals - while reminiscent of older minerals – were inextricably different in their capacity. Something that confounded scientists to this day.

The Morganite Fukawa disparaged wasn’t overly special, not by itself. In fact, its purple glisten dimmed as soon as the elderly woman’s touch leaves it. The relevant Morganite was _inside her._ A long time ago, the gem was melted down into liquid form and injected in the bloodstream. The procedure was necessary to counter the deadly virus that spread throughout the planet. What the meteors didn’t destroy, the virus did. An estimate of 90% Earth's population was wiped out in the span of a year. How the cure was devised remains a tightly-kept secret. A popular theory is that these gems had alien origin and directly related to the meteor impact. To give credit, there presently wasn't an alternative for how some of these minerals could even be melted into liquid form, and injected into the bloodstream without universally disastrous consequence.

At the age of 5, children undergo a compatibility exam to determine what class of gems you belonged to. The crystalline fluid infused in their bodies resonates with crystals of the same type designated by The Gofer project. A roundabout method of proving they belonged to one of the respective classes: Diamond, Corundum, Beryl, Topaz and Quartz.

Fukawa was a Morganite, among the Beryl Class, the 3rd rank. Those belonging to this category stood above the middle-class but weren’t quite elite.

"Incidentally. That was the time I've seen a government A.I up close." Fukawa referred to Alter ego. She sounded impressed, but also disdainful. Fukawa didn’t care for modern technology, explained by how her home was relatively barren of electronics. Not that Naegi minded; the archaic design had its own charm-

"You weren't supposed to see that!" Naegi spluttered, shielding the phone away.

"Bit late for that idiot. D-Did you forget this was my house?

He scratched his head.

" That aside...you named the A.I? I mean I can see why considering who the creator is, but isn't that a little..."

"It's a long story, but...Fujisaki and I were friends."

Fukawa's eyes widened with disbelief "Really? If you are telling the truth, that is amazing."

"Yeah...anyway, thanks for the help. I'll definitely pay you back one day." He smiled, toothily.

"You'd better." She replied.

* * *

Naegi had been about to hail a cab before his ears caught curses, slurs and metal banging where a vehicle was stationed on the road. If the driver intentionally parked there, he’d be in for a fine, if Naegi was that kind of cop. Fortunately, this didn’t seem to be the case, given the hood was up.

A technical malfunction then.

“Everything okay here?” Naegi’s head peeked out from the side of the hood.

A man with spiky purple hair and goatee panicked at the sudden intrusion. “Woah, you scared me.”

“Sorry, I should have knocked on the hood first.” Naegi scratched his cheek.

“It’s cool. And I’ve got it all covered. The engine’s being a pain in the ass, but it’s nothing this genius can’t fix.” For a stranded man, he was taking it well.

“If you say so-” Before Naegi could finish, they heard a sound no car should ever make.

A slight chill passed by, making the taller man shudder. Naegi thought to advise him to actually place his other hand _through_ the half-worn jacket, instead of freezing and letting it flap in the wind.

“…wouldn’t happen to have triple AAA, would ya?” He asked.

Naegi regretfully didn’t. He didn’t even own a car to bother registering. “There’s an auto-repair shop a ways off here. I could help you push it, if you don’t mind.”

“You’re a life saver. The name’s Kaito Momota.” Momota dropped the hood, maintaining eye-contact with Naegi as they walked to the back of the car

“Makoto Naegi. I’d need to put this guy in the backseat. That fine with you?”

“That your dog? Cause it doesn’t look so hot. He won’t puke, will he?”

“He’s not mine, so I can’t answer that. I was about to return him to the owners.”

“You’re a regular Samaritan, dude. No problem just lug the little guy in there.” Momota gave him a nod of approval.

After Naegi placed chuck inside the car, he returned to the back with Momota, where they placed their hands on the trunk.

“3…2…1...heave-ho!”

That began their lengthy hour of pushing in the middle of the night. Not exactly how Naegi’d planned it, but he couldn’t complain. Momota wasn’t shy for a conversation, so it wasn’t boring.

“You from around here, up top or below?” Momota inquired amidst grunts.

“Yeah, I live on this sector.” Though he’s getting farther away from home by the second.

Momota whistled. “Still means you’re doing pretty well for yourself, third class and all.”

“I don’t think too much about status and all that. I’m sure there are citizens in the lower classes that could be every bit as competent as I am.”

“You really are my kind of guy.” His strangely dressed acquaintance barked with laughter.  
I don’t care about that elitist shit either…but a lot of people do, ya know?” His tone turned solemn. “I dunno, it’s stifling in the city sometimes.”

“Don’t you like Hope’s Peak, Momota-kun?” Naegi wanted to ask the purple-haired man if he was from the lower class. It was presumptuous, so he didn’t voice it. 

“Nah, I have it too good to hate, but some of my buddies don’t and it bugs me listening to stuck up assholes talking shit. Like how your entire life’s set by how much your blood is worth.” Momota spat and pushed the car more forcefully. “If we’re talking about me. I’m higher-ranked than you.”

Naegi gave him a surprised look. It had to be the second rank, because the only alternative was…bizarre.

“Stunned, ain’t ya? Everyone is at first, until they hear I’m a luminary of the stars!” Momota grinned, confidently. Not that Naegi had any clue what he meant. “But today, I’m just trying to get to my girl’s place. Man, she’s going to chew me out for being so late.” Valentines, I guess. “I’m not keeping you away from a date, am I?”

“Huh? Me? No girlfriend here.” Naegi rejected the notion.

“Bullshit. Any sidekick of mine should be swimming with the ladies.” Naegi shakes his head, at _both_ those claims. “Bah, they’ve got no taste.”

“I-It’s not like that. I’m just not looking for anyone right now.” That was the truth…but hearing those words aloud made it sound like a lame excuse.

“That right? Then it’s O-kay. Everyone’s got their own pace.” Momota gave him a thumbs up. “But if you don’t care about chicks, that means your mind’s gotta be somewhere else, right? You got any dreams or goals?” You can’t survive without clinging to something.

The car bumped on frozen snow. Naegi thought about the question for a moment. “You seem like a really inspiring guy, Momota-kun…however, you might be looking in the wrong place if you expect anything great out of me.”

“You kiddin’? I’ve got an eye for potential and I say you’ve got it in spades, Naegi. Work up that confidence!”

The shorter man blushed at the praise. If Momota was going to have that much faith in him, then he hoped his answer wouldn’t disappoint. “I…recently graduated college, so I’m mostly working to pay off my loans.” As Naegi would readily admit, he was just another cog in the proverbial machine. Save the black suit, he was the kind of guy you could find anywhere just by looking across the street; he had mediocre tastes, mediocre grades and an overall mediocre appearance. It was no small wonder how a person with his countenance ended up in the Beryl-class.

“Work? Where?”

“Oh, I didn’t say? I’m a detective.”

Momota stopped pushing, choosing instead to wrap an arm around Naegi’s as he howled with laughter. “That’s fucking awesome! I knew I had a good eye.” He was boasting all along.

Naegi pushes against his glasses. “I’m still just a rookie and I mostly got hired because the chief is a friend of mine. The guys down at the police force always make fun of me and say I should think about going into social services, since I…baby the suspects.” He mutters the last bit lowly.

“What do those idiots know? I bet there’s at least one guy who knows you’re fit for the job.” Momota pounded his fists together.

“There is. Togami and Kirigiri…uh, Togami’s my boss and Kirigiri’s my partner.” Despite his many shortcomings, Kirigiri and Togami believed he had talent; he offered insight and perspective in cases that they deemed invaluable…and his track record spoke for itself. If Naegi could speak honestly, he would call this abnormality one of three that were above the average person’s. “Togami calls us his best pair, but I think Kirigiri deserves that honor more than me.”

“This Togami guy’s your boss, that means he knows what he’s talking about. He said best _pair_. Not Kirigiri and one extra, right?”

“That’s…technically true.” There’s no harm in accepting the compliment. “Thanks, Momota-kun.”

“You’re welcome. Huh, thought I’d have to go a few more rounds before you’d get it. I guess Shuichi’s in a league of his own with total lack of confidence.” Momota scratched his hair.”

“Momota-kun…we should probably get back to pushing the car. Don’t you have an appointment?”

“Oh crap!”

* * *

“You really did a number of this thing.” The shark-toothed mechanic diagnosed. “I might not be able to fix it, but I’ll take a look.”

“I’m counting on you.” Momota said.

“How’s it look?” Naegi inquired. He’d waited outside for Momota to speak with the mechanic.

“Not good.” He frowned.

“Maybe I should help.” Naegi suggested.

“It couldn’t hurt.” Momota shrugged. After a few minutes of waiting, the two re-entered the workshop to see a frustrated mechanic. “Any luck, Souda?” Momota called out.

“Nothing. You might need to get the engine replaced.”

“Just great. Well, give it a try, Naegi. You’re my last hope.” Kaito begged.

“No pressure.” The detective shrugged.

“No offense, but you have any idea what you’re doing?” Souda asked, worried.

“It…won’t hurt me or anything, right?”

“The core’s pretty much dead, so there’s no chance of that. It might have been salvageable if the sun was still out, but there’s no solar rays for it to take in.”

Just bad timing.

“I’ll give it a shot…Souda-san, could you get me that wrench at the far back?”

“Huh? What’ll you do with that?” Souda’s brow arched far at the request. “Don’t tell me you think smacking the engine will work.”

“Maybe. It’s not like we have anything to lose.” Naegi chirped.

“I’m praying for ya.” Momota quite literally clapped his hands in prayer, closing his eyes all the while.

Souda blinked a few more times, before shaking his head. “Suit yourself.” He walked to the shelf, muttering “amateurs” under his breath.

Naegi quickly glanced at Momota, the prideful male still in the same position as before.

His vision focused on the engine, or precisely, the solid crystal seated at the core. Oil and gas were resources of the past. Much like everything else in this city, these gemstones were at the base of all technology, fuel or batteries were hardly exceptions. “I hope it’s not hot.” He touched the stone with his bare hands.

“Here’s the wrench.” Souda apathetically handed over the item.

“Thanks. Here goes nothing.” Naegi slammed the engine

The mechanic facepalmed. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Momota-kun, try and see if it worked.” Naegi called out.

“Finished already?” The spiky-haired man opened his eyes. He hastily drew out his keys and tapped down on the remote start button. “Come ooon.”

No sooner than Momota pleaded, the crystal shined brightly, and the roar of a healthy engine followed.

“YES!” The self-proclaimed luminary of the stars hopped into the air; arms spread out.

“No freakin’ way.” Souda made a very interesting face.

“Just dumb luck, I guess.” Naegi said bashfully.

“Don’t care. I can _finally_ get a move on.” Momota slapped Naegi on the back. “That’s my sidekick.”

“Sidekick?” That again.

“You betcha. My sidekicks are all destined for greatness. You’re number 3 by the way.”

…At least he was cheerful. Infectiously so.

“You don’t need to thank me. Helping people out is my job.”

“Now that ain’t gonna fly. Kaito Momota does _not_ leave debts unsettled.”

“In that case, you can pay me back later.” Not that Naegi expected him to.

“Good idea. Give me your number.”

“Oh…you’re really going through with it.” Most people just took that as a rain check or a superficial promise. He underestimated Momota’s candor.

“For now, I can drive you around.” Momota suggested after they’d traded phone numbers. They’d pushed the car in a complete opposite direction from the route to his apartment.

“Wouldn’t want to keep your girlfriend waiting.”

“Ha! Knowing Maki, she’ll rip a new one even if I show up the next second. Won’t matter if it’s another hour or so.” Momota picked his ear. “Besides. If I told her I was helping a buddy, she might be lenient, and it wouldn’t even be a lie.”

“If it helps…sure.” Naegi chuckled.

There were some people you couldn’t win arguments against. Against those types, the best option is to meet them half-way and compromise.

* * *

“Momota-kun, I never asked. What do you do for a living?” Naegi asked, his hands stroking the dog’s fur, while his partner drove.

“Hmm, I already said it. I’m a luminary of the stars.” The braggart drank from a can of coffee (or _Naegi_ hoped it was coffee!), keeping the other hand on the wheel.

“What does that mean?”

He grinned. “It means that I’m _an astronaut_.”

“Y-You’ve been to space?” Ever since the meteor shower, searching the outer reaches of space became an even more important endeavour than ever before. But very few could do it, and even fewer had the courage to fly to outer space.

“I’ve been training. My maiden voyage’s in a bit.”

“…Incredible.” It really was awe-inspiring. “Why’d you choose space?”

Naegi yelped as the car came to a screeching halt. “What’re you doing?” He yelled at the other man.

“Let’s step outside for a bit. I want to show you something.” Momota took on a serious tone as he undid his seatbelt and opened the door. Naegi followed, leaving Chuck in the seat.

“Take a look up there. What do you see?” When Naegi stepped out of the car, Momota pointed at the distant, starry sky. Gone were the years when the poisonous clouds polluted the air.

“Stars.” Naegi skillfully deduced as he joined the romanticist’s side.

“30 years ago, we got blindsided from space. NASA and astrologists everywhere. None of them saw the meteors coming in time. How do you figure that happened?”

“The asteroids changed course too quickly and there was nothing that could’ve been done when we realized they were on a crash course for Earth.” That was the explanation written in the history books.

“That’s just an excuse. The reason is that we didn’t have the sense to care about space. We’re just one tiny planet in a universe y’know? Shit had to blow up sometime and when it did, we were caught with our pants down!” He crushed the empty can in his hands.

“I’m not sure if that’s fair criticism. Technology was limited too.”

“And who told you that?” Momota crossed his arms.

“It’s common knowledge.”

“Yeah, knowledge fed to us by who-the-hell-knows, and we have to eat it up.” The astronaut sighed deeply. “I said before that this city’s stifling and I meant it. Like a ceiling was already put right above my head from the day I was born. You ever felt that way?”

Naegi pondered the question for a moment. “Can’t say I have.” Was his earnest reply. He never thought about the future, in fear that he’d lose sight of the present. “I don’t really look up at the ceiling. There are enough people on the ground that need my attention.”

“…Heh, good answer. I respect that, but me? I’m different. I’m not the kind of guy that gets banged up over protecting others or saving the world. Instead I’d rather be the guy who leads by action and gets other to fight for themselves. Look.” The astronaut’s cocky smirk earned a look of suspicion. Naegi pulled on the side of the jacket, scanning the galaxy-themed design in the interior. Huh, a design that unique should have been a giveaway to Momota’s preferences. He’d have been a lot less shocked about his occupation, had he noticed earlier. Kirigiri absolutely would have…!

“Huh?” Naegi froze as sparkles of light reflected off the coat, from a single touch from Momota. It hadn’t been easy to spot before thanks to the dark, but with the car lights on…he saw “…Diamonds?” Naegi whispered in disbelief. The minerals were incredibly small and spread apart, as if emulating stars mapped on the galaxy-styled coat.

“You got it. I’m first-class all the way.” Momota boasted…and what a boast it was. The diamond-class were among society’s most exceptional 1%. Such a small number that, unless they were already famous, you could go their entire lives without ever crossing paths.

That probably made him an abnormal case for having known 2 previously. 3, now.

“Don’t get it twisted. It wouldn’t matter even if I was the lowest class, I’d still be fucking great. Cuz what matters is in here.” He jerked at his heart. “A man needs guts if he wants to make something of himself.” Surely, Kaito Momota’s got plenty. “But you know, a lot of people say I’m wrong. Just because I’m diamond, I was _born_ to be great. Hell, I didn’t even get the choice during the compatibility exam, just having above 50% affinity for the class means you’re _forced_ to take it. I could have died and never known who came up with that dogshit rule.”

Naegi didn’t either. The diamond class was exceptionally rare, yet invaluable to society’s progress. It was already decided that any child with a remotely high rate of compatibility would be selected for that class…despite the fatalities.

That Momota was here right now could be likened to a miracle. “But Momota-kun. Wouldn’t you just be following the mold if you did go to space? Not many people have the credentials for it.”

“You have a point and I’m not going to be ungrateful and say life isn’t great for me or nothing…but I don’t want to follow the rules set by some bastard I’ve never even met for the rest of my life.” Momota scratched his hair. “I want the freedom to choose to be great, and space is free-game, nobody owns the rights. I ain’t just talking about going to the moon or anything. I’ll go way farther and come back safe and sound with the goods. It won’t be some nameless chump who writes the book on space-travel, but me, Kaito Momota. The rest of you can follow after _my_ trails of success.”

Egoistic to the core…but not without his charm.

Naegi smiles.” Momota-kun, you could have just said you want to be famous.” Figures once known as celebrities or even some that made history were scattered into obscurity and forgotten with the passing of time. In many ways, humanity was born anew…it was natural the ambitious would want to become the pioneers of the new history.

Also… “_This was no reason to stop the car and make us stand in the cold._” Naegi said, watching Momota shake like a leaf.

“And miss my chance to sound cool. No thank you.” Momota rushed back into the car. Naegi followed. “But you might be right. I don’t want to be just another diamond. I wanna be the biggest name, just like Chihiro Fujisaki.”

“Good luck. You’ve got more than enough confidence to make your dream come true.”

“You know it…so, where’s this place we’re headed specifically?”

“I’ll forward the instructions.”

“Great. Maybe I’ll know a few shortcuts.”

No problem? It would still be quite the journey…unless. “You…don’t even want to see your girlfriend anymore, huh.”

“You’re good at that detective stuff.” Momota didn’t even try to deny it. “Let’s just say that Maki’s got a pretty mean temper and…well, I get to live a bit longer the more I put it off.”

“Couldn’t you have just called her?”

“Great idea. You speak to her in my place, buddy.”

“…No, forget I said anything.”

“Come on, you’re super-easy to talk to. I bet Maki won’t even be all that mad…I promise.”

Naegi wasn’t naïve enough to believe a promise that empty. “I’ve had enough life-threatening experiences today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story's setting tweaks V3's apocalypse scenario that was fabricated by the flashback lights. That includes the meteor and disease that Kaito was inflicted with. The difference is that the solution, and the gofer project was different this time. Feel free to ask questions. It'll be elaborated more throughout the story regardless.
> 
> As a side note, Ultimate talents, along with society's fixation on them, exist in this AU, but as a product of the gemstones infused with their bodies. 
> 
> Next chapter: Naegi tries to sell Togami a dog.


	4. The Abyss Glances

Naegi knocked on the Utsugi household's door. 

“Who is it?” The door creaked open, revealing a large, middle-aged man peeking from inside. 

“I’m Makoto Naegi. I believe this dog is yours?” Naegi held out the golden retriever, who nearly spilled out of his grip

Naegi credits the man for his nigh inaudible grasp and quick recovery. “Never seen the mutt before.”

Just as Utsugi motioned to close the door, Naegi placed his foot in the opening.

“It’s against the law to lie to a detective. And abandoning pets has been a punishable offence for quite some time now.” Naegi said all this with an inoffensive smile, almost contradicting the weight that came with showing off his badge.

Utsugi opened the door fully now. Without the obstruction, Naegi was able to take a good look at the owner’s unkempt appearance.

The sight elicited a deep sadness.

“My apologies…officer. But…”

“Dad. Has Chuck come back yet?” A child’s voice interrupted their budding conversation. Utsugi immediately shut the door. But from how close Naegi was, the father-daughter conversation was still very audible

“Haven’t found him yet, now go back to sleep. I’m sure he’ll turn up sooner or later.”

The door reopened a few minutes later. Naegi assumed Utsugi had gone to put his daughter to sleep. The look he gave the young detective when he returned was of self-scorn. Regardless, Naegi gave him the dog.

He rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at Chuck with reluctant acceptance. “You see…Naegi-san- “

“I like dogs.” Naegi cut off the perplexed man. “Me and the guys back at the station do. We’ve been short on attack dogs and good ones aren’t all too easy to come by…” He emphasized his wounded hand.

The older man scrunched his face for a few moments, then he caught on.

“Ha…haha.” He laughed. “Chuck here’s got all the potential you need. All he does is jump on whatever poor sucker gets in his sights. If you need a dog, I’ll hand him over free-of-charge.”

“That’d be a great help.” Naegi took the retriever back into his arms in an official trade-off.

“Officer.” Utsugi called. “Not my place to say but…he eats three meals day. He likes long walks and can’t stand being alone for more than 4 hours. He’s also not too comfortable with strangers. I’m sure you know that.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He nods and departed the premises. Chuck struggled in his grasp all the while, but Naegi refused to unhand him. Mainly because the detective was sure he’d run back home.

Sadly, that wasn’t home anymore.

Chuck stopped struggling eventually, finding comfort in Naegi’s embrace. Fearing the dog might catch a cold, Naegi foisted the critter into his tuxedo, and allowed its head to peek out. 

“What happened?” Momota asked

“I thought about it and…I decided the little guy living there would cause more problems than it’d fix. Sorry for making you drive all the way out here.”

“I don’t really mind, but what’ll you do with him?”

“If I can’t find him a new home, then I’ll take him in myself.” He’d have to avoid Yukizome though…

“Mind if I take a little nap on the way?” Naegi’s eyes were starting to close.

“Uh sure. I’ll wake you when I need directions.”

* * *

“Don’t be a stranger and give me a call sometime!” Momota yelled.

“I will.” Naegi waved goodbye as his new acquaintance drove off into the distance. He covered his mouth with a yawn. He left the station early but still managed to be later than ever. Typical.

“At least it was eventful.” With dog in one arm, he takes off his glasses with the other. The lenses fogged up with the cold winds. His thumb glides over the small, rectangular glass as the door to his apartment building slid open.

Naegi raised an eyebrow. Out came a woman dressed inappropriately for the weather. She had white hair—no, bleach blonde fit better, considering the modicum of clothing she wore was designated beach wear. A white bikini underneath a yellow coat was all that covered tanned flesh.

She wasn’t a tenant, he’d kept a watchful enough eye on the other resident that he’d have remembered someone with that distinct appearance.

White sandals plant tread on the fresh snow.

They make eye contact.

It’s too late to look away.

“Lovely evening, isn’t it?” She addresses him.

“It is, and you know what they say about Valentine’s.” Naegi joked.

“‘Love is in the air’.” She follows up flawlessly. “I think it’s silly to make a parade of it. We should love strangers, neighbours, friends and families every day.”

“I don’t disagree, but you’re thinking of another kind of love.” Naegi said.

“Culture differences, then.” She replies dismissively.

“Oh, you’re not from around here?”

“That’s right. I’m new to this snowy town.”

“That makes sense.” He watches her head tilt. “To be honest, I thought you were dressed lightly. Summer isn’t for a few months.” He explained.

She studied him. Then laughed. It was so abrupt, it took him off-guard. “You…are unexpectedly serious.” She giggled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

“When you’re laughing _that_ much, I’d think I was more of a comedian…” He said dryly.

“No, I was laughing at myself. You see, it’s not everyday I make mistakes. I wish someone had warned me it would be so cold!” She’s awfully upbeat for having made a glaring error. It made her initial impressions look subdued. “You wouldn’t have a spare coat lying around, would you?”

“I might have a few jackets.” They weren’t far apart in size. His clothes might fit her.

“Simply divine.” Her smile widens. “But sorry, that was a joke. It’d speak badly of me if I borrowed from a man I just met. But if it was an offering…”

“Offering?”

“Don’t worry about it. That’d be backwards.” She waved her hand flippantly. “Besides, I’m not cold at all~” She singsongs.

That’s was a hard sell, but…going by her confidence combined with how she’d conversed outside without as much as a shudder, she made it believable. “Well then, see you around, Mr. Serious.” The playful woman passed him by.

He snuck a glance at her retreating back, for a moment. Then walked into his apartment building.

Now he just needed to sneak in and avo- Oh crap.

“Good evening, Naegi-kun~” said an orange-haired acquaintance awaiting, arms folded intimidatingly.

“Y-You too, Yukizome-san.” He shifts nervously in front of the landlady standing in front of the elevators like a stone guardian.

“Aren’t you just a little _too_ late?” Chisa Yukizome oozed a foreboding aura. Naegi lent a helping hand to Yukizome in his senior high school year. To return the favor, the self-styled maid had taken it upon herself to act as Naegi’s guardian once he’d finished school, despite his protests. There were just some people that couldn’t be argued with. “What’s with the dog? We don’t allow pets here.”

“I found him on the streets. Thought I’d keep him for the night and hand him over to the chief tomorrow.”

Yukizome made a contemplative gesture. “A stray? But he’s wearing a collar, who’d be stupid enough to abandon it?”

“Not stupid. _Desperate_.”

“Geez…I can take a guess at what happened. Alright, you can keep it for the night, as long as he stays out of everyone else’s sights, got it?”

Naegi nodded happily.

Yukizome ruffled his hair. “You’re so precious. If someone doesn’t take you up soon, I just might have to.”

Naegi blushed “I’m only 23…” And wasn’t looking for any sort of intimate relationship.

“Exactly! That’s the prime age for hot, adult romance and marriage. Bag someone before it’s too late.” Yukizome projected, occupied by her own fantasies.

“But…Yukizome-san, you’re even old-**er than me and still single**.” The bolded is what Naegi would have said…until his life flashed before his eyes. His mind diverted all its resources into transmitting a single, life-saving message through time.

_‘Code red: Back up, Makoto!’_

“What was that?” She stretched out the vowels in a sickly-sweet voice.

“N-Nothing. I-I was just wondering how everything’s going with Munakata-san.” He said, hurriedly.

The raw sadistic aura Yukizome emanated, melted into depression.

Oh right…Valentine’s day…and he’s not here. Nice going, me. “Was he…busy?”

“_So, he says_, but when is he _never_ busy? Just because he worked his way up to Director doesn’t mean he has to spend every minute of the day working.”

“Well, I mean. Munakata’s in charge of this division.” Hope’s Peak functioned under the leadership of an oligarchy called the Future Foundation, with a single director corresponding to the 14 respective divisions that comprised the city. All candidates for the position were first-class citizens on the uppermost layer of Hope’s Peak and Munakata - newly instated as District 14’s director – was one such man.

Yukizome heaved a dramatic sigh, before her lips twitched into a smile. “I know, I’m just venting. I supported him the whole way, and I knew it’d end up like this.”

“T-That’s no reason to give up- “

“Who said anything about giving up!?” Yukizome looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “It might look like I’m complaining now but love conquers all barriers! And I’ll tear down any walls that get in my way, even his security if that’s what it takes to reach Kyosuke!” She yelled, conspiring against law enforcement right in front of the young detective.

“R-Right, I don’t know what I was thinking…”

“Wait, isn’t Juzo part of Kyosuke’s security? Would that mean I’d have to kick his butt too?” Yukizome deliberated with herself while Naegi slipped away.

“Love does strange things to people.” He muttered, not knowing whether Munakata was lucky or unlucky. But Naegi didn’t feel like being in his shoes.

…

‘That was three life-threatening incidences in one day.’ Naegi thought as he walked up the stairs to his apartment room.

Maybe Kirigiri was right about his recklessness.

_I’m beat. Thank goodness the day’s over. _

His footsteps halt upon entering the corridor. His crossed paths a trendily dressed woman. Her hair was dyed an unusual hue. Not quite pink, but not blond either. 

_…It just won’t end, will it?_

“Hey there, Naegi~” Junko Enoshima greeted him with a mischievous smile, her arms locked around a man he didn’t recognize. Using his expert detective analysis and keen eyes of observation. He surmised they were going out on a date.

_Me and my big mouth – _His regret came from the fact that he’d met Enoshima at an awkward time and, his neighbour found some twisted glee in making him uncomfortable whenever possible. With her widening grin, he’s sure this time will be like all the others.

“He’s cute. Your Valentine’s date?” Enoshima points to the dog.

Naegi returned her mockery with a plastered smile. “I found him on the side walk so I decided to take care of him.”

“Oh my gosh, you’re sweeter than a cinnamon roll. If I ever pumped out a kid and put them up for adoption, I’d totally want you to be the father.”

Naegi dropped the pretenses after the crude joke.

“Wow, killer glare. Come on. how about hooking up with us? It’ll be fun.” Enoshima tugged the arm of the man besides her. The black-haired male looked about as annoyed as Naegi did.

A joke at his expense, _clearly_.

“I’ll take a rain-check. I can’t be the second bit late for work or my partner will bite my head off.” Adding onto that, he was beat. A night out with Enoshima was the very last thing he needed or wanted.

Enoshima pouted. “Boring! But I get you. Good night, Naegi.” They passed each other.

“She’s always messing with me.” He muttered. Naegi didn’t know much about his next-door neighbour, save that she lived on the wild side of life.

Making sure there was nobody else in the hallway, Naegi proceeded to shimmy the door handle until it clicked open. His apartment door didn’t need a key, nor did he use one. Instead, there was a trick to opening the door that only he, Yukizome and Sayaka knew about. You needed to turn the knob, then lift on the door and pull.

The apartment’s interior reflected his own nature; there was nothing special or jaw-dropping inside that could pass for an attraction. At most, what stood out was a shelf filled to the brim with history books.

…

He stepped out of the shower, approaching a small picture frame stationed on his desk. Inside it was a worn-out photo dear to the detective. It was taken long ago when he was barely 4 years old and surrounded by his family; one little sister and two loving parents.

He put the frame down, side by side with his removed glasses. Next, he found Chuck lying asleep on his bed. “When did you climb up there?” Naegi’s question was answered with a low whine.

“Looks like you’re even more tired than I am.” Expected given the poor state he found the animal in…along with the fact he’d sedated it. Naegi slipped into the bed.

“Good night.”

* * *

“For the next week, you are to follow my directions to the letter, is that understood.”

“Yes, Kirigiri-san.” *arf*

“If I tell you to be quiet around suspects, you’ll zip it.”

“Yes, Kirigiri-san.” *arf*

“If I tell you not to interfere with my work, you _will_ maintain at least a 5-meter distance from me.”

“Yes, Kirigiri-san.” *arf*

“And when I tell you to get on your knees and massage my feet, you’ll do it without question.”

“Yes, Kirigiri-run that one by me again!” *arf!*

“So close.” Kirigiri feigned disappointment.

Naegi scratched the back of his head. She was in a good mood if she was just teasing. “I almost thought you were still mad about yesterday and wanted to get rid of me-”

“Now why would I _ever_ want to do that?” He could almost hear her teething grinding against each other.

“…I’ll be quiet.”

* * *

“Let’s get straight down to business.” Three files laid on Togami’s desk. “I’d prefer to have forwarded this to you the _normal_ way but since Kirigiri happens to be stuck in the stone ages.”

It wasn’t that long ago, Togami-kun – Naegi wanted to say.

*bark*

“…Stop your whining. What have you got for us?” Kirigiri asked.

“Three independent cases. The first is a report of a victim in the Beryl sector. A doctor at a major general hospital was found dead last night.”

“You’ve confirmed the cause?” Kirigiri looked over the file. Naegi peered at the folder from behind.

“Most likely poison, but it’s a different strain than we’ve ever encountered. We can’t even _confirm_ the poison, there was just a foreign substance in the victim’s body that faded not long after he was found and came to that conclusion.”

“No point going to the morgue then.” Naegi _hated_ the morgue and would accept any reason not to go. Kirigiri, recognizing his phobia in all her benevolence, would obviously not stand for it. “We’re going whether you like it or not.”

*bark*

“Any suspects?”

“None so far. We’ll have you two investigate the hospital later.”

“Later date? This is a low priority case?” Kirigiri raised her brow.

*bark*

Togami nodded, reaching for the second file “I’m leaving our most recent serial murder case to you, Kirigiri. Others might join you at any point if it goes haywire.”

“This is awful.” Naegi looked through the photos. Men were murdered and then crucified in plain sight.

“The victims are all male? Any chance we’ve got a female lead?”

“Don’t be a bigot, Kirigiri. Guys can hate their own gender enough to kill too. In fact, if they were Naegi, I’d be the first to advocate genocide.” Togami said.

“Real funny.” Naegi remarked, sarcastically. “Any patterns to his crimes, _before_ they happen?”

“Nothing worthwhile in here. There are too few headcounts to pin down the killer’s patterns.” Kirigiri replied.

“You’ll have to think of something, before the media gets on my ass.” Togami crossed his fingers.

“And the last?” Kirigiri asked.

*arf*

Togami’s tone suddenly changed into a wary one. “Here.”

Kirigiri and Naegi read through it. “Um…Togami? There are two subjects here. Isn’t this a single file?”

“It is. Or rather I believe so.” Togami said grimly. “There have been some…recent disappearances. The number of missing persons is small for now, but not enough to escape my notice. And they’re all happening in the lower-class areas.”

“I get that. How do they relate to um…”

“A cult from the sounds of it.” Kirigiri filled in.

“Yes. And I’ve heard of a few similar cases outside Hope’s Peak. It’s possible they have ties and branches in the outskirts of the city.”

A pin could be heard falling in the room with how quite it had gotten upon Togami’s declaration.

“Outside the city? I find that hard to believe.” Kirigiri’s doubt was warranted. Religions weren’t easily formed anymore and connections from outside the city were unbelievably rare. Hope’s Peak was a nation onto itself, with small ties to the outside world. How could a cult have caught on from abroad?

Togami crossed his fingers. “We don’t know anything about them besides their name, but they emerged around the time of the disappearances.”

“And you’ve got a hunch they’re linked…hence the mixed dossier.” Naegi finished.

Togami nodded. “The serial murder should be top priority, but I want you both to give some serious thought to this sect. Overlook a few cockroaches in your home, and you’re in for an infestation. I’d appreciate if you could gather information. “

*bark*

“We could get Owada to help. His bar fishes a ton of news.” Naegi said, happily. It was an excuse to see an old friend…not that he needed one.

“Rejected. Any other ideas?”

Naegi blinked. “Why?”

“Civvies have no place in police business.”

“What the-…you still don’t get along huh?”

“Be quiet.”

They fight like cats and dogs… speaking of which

*Bark*

“Naegi…what the _hell_ is that?” The dam finally broke loose.

“You should have just kept ignoring it.” Kirigiri sighed, at last acknowledging the dog that trailed behind Naegi for the past several minutes.

“Chuck.” Naegi smiled innocently. He referred. to the puppy who’d been circling around them the whole time. Now the golden retriever had settled besides Kirigiri’s leg. Miss. Lilac shifted away.

“Fantastic. Now why is it _here_?” Kirigiri wasn’t one for close contact and dogs were naturally…touchy.

Naegi was sure after he explained the circumstances, Togami would understand and accept.

“I refuse.” Togami refused.

Time for Plan B “_Please_. Look at him, he’d be the best police dog ever.” Naegi held the scruffy animal in the chief’s face.

“Raising dogs is a serious responsibility.”

“I know that. I’ll even help!”

“With _your_ help, the mutt would work harder fetching our suspects sandwiches than _catching_ them.”

Naegi recoiled.

Togami exhaled “However, in light of your recent stellar performances…I can accept this small request.”

“You’re the best, Togami-kun!” Naegi beamed. Mimicking his temporary owner’s gratitude, Chuck slipped out of Naegi’s grasp and jumped onto Togami.

“What the…get off.” Togami grabbed the dog by its small waist and held it away from his chest.

“Sorry about that. I’ll need to work on the disciplining part.” Naegi said.

“Discipline? Who are you kidding? If it hadn’t jumped me, _you_ would have. I’d happily take the lesser of two evils.”

“Guilty as charged.” Naegi blushed.

Togami sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. He looked to his PC and said. “Alter ego. Scan the collar and find me a bio on the previous owners.” 

“Just a minute.” The robotic voice said.

“…He belonged to the Utsugi family. The wife was placed is due for cold sleep at a medical ward. Pity, but cases like these still pop up and there’s no treatment for M0.”

Naegi winced. “These accidents shouldn’t happen.”

“Really? I think she hit the jackpot.” Togami reached inside his pocket and pulled out a wallet attached to his trousers by a chain. A blue sapphire was pinned in the middle; a mark of high status. “You know the story. Humanity was pushed to the brink; no known medicine could fight off the airborne sickness until The Gopher project. However, some couldn’t acclimate to the crystals.” The transfusion of crystal-fluid into the bloodstream wasn’t without risks.

The nature of the five classes of gemstones was a hierarchy, for many reasons. The first and earliest to be discovered was synergy.

At a young age, children undergo blood or DNA testing to discern affinity for each class. Quartz, the lowest class, reacts to the entire population. The further up the ladder you went, the more selective and skewed the rates became. If the subject qualifies for the upper ranks, they would also be receptive to the lower ranks. An extraordinary individual like Momota, could have qualified for every rank, but Naegi couldn’t go higher than Beryl.

This synergy was later found to extend to blood ties. Marriage between different classes were disadvantageous, both for the spouse with higher status crystals, and the child, who could inherit lower ones.

In any case, that was the gateway exam. Whether you survived the surgery was up to chance on how well the body adapts. Once you reached the diamond class, the success rate was abysmally low. Even if the procedure was successful, synchronization levels can drop, days, weeks, months or years after with no warning, resulting in death. Death in this context wasn’t just sudden illness. Instead, people of all kinds and ages would succumb to violent, destructive impulses. Eventually, they commit suicide.

That is The Mercury Virus or Mercury Zero (M0) – denoting the point where synergy between the body and the crystals destabilizes and falls to 0%.

What determined compatibility? Why did the crystals behave so selectively towards the same species? Beyond genetics, nobody knew. And with insufficient information, victims were cryogenically frozen until a cure was devised. **If** a cure was devised.

“I can see why they would abandon the dog. Records show the husband’s earnings weren’t stable enough to live in the Topaz sector, so they were forced to move.” Togami said.

Naegi coughed. “Um, Togami-kun? They didn’t abandon Chuck. I _bought_ him.”

“Of course, I shouldn’t doubt that the poor bastard who’s begging for a promotion to pay off astonishing loans, would go out of his way to purchase a canine.” Togami’s eyes rolled skyward.

“Why do you know about my loans?”

“Keeping tabs on employees is my job.” Togami donned a snide smirk. One wiped away by the golden retriever’s tongue, both figuratively and literally.

“I think he likes you.” Naegi smirked, ignoring his friend’s killer glare. “…hey, Kirigiri-san, you want to pet him?”

Kirigiri takes a brief look at him. “It bit your hand.”

“Oh…well, it won’t happen again. He got a lot friendlier afterwards.”

“I won’t take my chances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Junko interrupts Makoto and Mondo's bro time.


	5. Brotherhood

It was Friday night.

That meant drinks, relaxing, and the company of a friend, Mondo Owada. He owned a lucrative bar in the quartz sector. It was far from home, but it was worth it.

That said…He was _not_ happy to see a scuffle between two (moderately inebriated) men the moment he walked in.

“Now then, what do you have to say to each other?” He clapped his hands together.

“Tch.” Both men clicked their tongues, turning away.

“Guys…” Naegi grew out the syllable.

“My bad.”

“Yeah…mine too.”

“Now shake.” Naegi said. The drunkards shook their heads and went opposite ways.

“Too much to ask?” The brown-haired man shrugged, then dropped by the counter.

“Thanks for the hand, Naegi. Those boys would have gone bananas if you hadn’t dropped in at the right time.” Mondo Owada had short-brown hair, and was one year older. They’d known each other since elementary school. Naegi met new friends, however he either parted with some or, like Togami, reunited with later. Owada on the other hand, was Naegi’s oldest and closest friend.

“Yeah, lucky me.” Naegi droned. “And don’t you mean _you’d_ have gone bananas?”

Owada flips him the middle finger.

Naegi refrains from teasing the muscular man, once renowned for excessive violence, lest old habits get turned on him.

“Today’s on the house.”

Naegi squinted. “Is that supposed to be a reward? But I don’t think you’ve ever made me pay before.”

“Should I start then?” The ex-delinquent cracked a grin at the smaller man’s profuse headshaking. “Just my thanks to an officer who actually cares to do their job properly, without making a mess.”

“I’m only doing my part.” Naegi watched the beer froth.

“Ain’t complaining there. Now, I’d be happy if you didn’t go brainwashing _me_ with that pacifist crap.” He joked. They brought out the best of each other, one could say.

From there, Naegi got down to business. Presenting his friend with an abridged of the cult related case along with the disappearances.

“They’re called Atua’s Apostles. Have you heard anything?” Naegi asked.

Owada rubbed his chin. “I think so. About as far as a few months back. Nothing you’d find useful.”

“That long…” It lines up with the briefing. “Okay, could you keep me updated?”

“Don’t see why not…but ya even allowed to tell me about work?”

Naegi smiled nervously. “I trust you…just don’t tell Togami.”

“I _still_ can’t believe you’re _working_ for that asshole.” Owada said bewildered. “But trust huh? Weird thing to say to a guy you’ve known over a decade but still call by a surname.”

“It’s not like that.” Naegi raised his hands placatively.

“I’m yanking your chain.” Owada laughed.

The younger male slouched back into his seat, looking down at his glass

“Hey, Makoto…you heard about those serial murders?”

“I’m actually on that case.” Kirigiri was, technically. But where she went, so did he.

Owada tenses. “If something happens, I’m punching Byakuya’s lights out.” When it came to the police chief, his personality reverted to his teenage years.

“No fighting.”

“This is one point I ain’t budging from. I never approved of you getting into police work.”

“Not this again.” Naegi groaned. “I can take care of myself. Always have.”

“You mean _Sayaka _took care of you.” Owada cast him an unimpressed look. “What’s she been up to these days?”

The change in topic was welcome. “She called me a while back saying she might drop by sometime in June.”

“Still at that fancy college?”

Naegi nodded.

“Glad I’m not in her shoes. Can you imagine still having to attend classes?”

“It can’t be helped. She was scouted for a director’s position.” Not like it was any easier for him to imagine what that responsibility was like, but it had to take a lot of education and skill.

“To think that scary chick might be one of those bigwigs running the country. Those diamond class are something else. They get so many perks, even get to travel. I always wanted to see the outside of this place.” Owada said.

“If you want to sight-see, there’s a whole lot even inside the city. Go to another district.”

“It’s not the same, ya know? Like, I wanna see what’s outside for once.” Owada scratched his head. “Not like I’ve got the time for adventuring though. With the family, job and all.”

Naegi shared the sentiment however, outside the outskirts of the city...was mostly uncharted territory. Most of Hope’s Peak’s resources went into rebuilding. It was only recently that it re-established relations with the outside world. The borders were _officially_ open…but the price you’d need to pay to get in? They might as well have been locked shut.

“You could have become a cop if you wanted. You’re more than qualified.” Owada was an Imperial Topaz, the greatest variation of the fourth rank and had quality equivalent to the Beryl-class. That’s the only reason they were able to attend the same school.

“I prefer it here. There’s just somethings you can do when you don’t have to worry about the law grabbing you by the balls.”

“I _so_ didn’t hear that.”

“I trust you won’t rat me out.”

Both men laughed. Their moment of peace disturbed when Naegi felt a pair of hands slither down his neck and wrap around him. “Look what I found ~.” A sickeningly sweet voice whispered. Naegi recognized it anywhere.

“Enoshima? What are you doing here?” He grimaced, saying nothing of her chest pressing against the back of his head. She’d caught him off-guard again.

“Having fun. What else?” A woman who wouldn’t fail to pass for a model sat beside Naegi.

“You again, huh?” Owada addressed the blonde with a tired frown. “Thought you’d be out for a week with how much you drank last night.”

“You know each other?” Naegi blinked

“Enoshima drops bye every now and then. Also has a habit of downing a tenth of my stock before I tell her to stop and go home.”

Naegi looks around the bar, then settled on the sole blonde. “What happened to your date?”

“I dumped that poser.” She puffed her cheeks, then glared at him. “Maybe it wouldn’t have been the worst valentines’ day _ever, _if you had come along like I asked.”

“If you thought I’d say yes to that invitation, you’re crazy.” He faced forward and prompted a refill from Owada. Just recalling that awkward exchange from the previous night was enough.

Owada’s purple irises shift between the two. A smirk finds its way to his gruff features. “I almost forget how cold you can be, Naegi.”

“She’s only a new neighbour.” Naegi had an unsettling feeling that he knew where this conversation was going.

“Isn’t he awful?” Enoshima whined dramatically. Naegi could already grab a handle on her whimsical personality and preference for theatrics.

“Don’t beat yourself up, Enoshima. There’s a whole list where you’re coming from. Naegi here’s been breaking hearts since high school. He’s nice to anyone but ended up rejecting everyone who had the guts to ask him out.” Owada explained.

Enoshima gasped. “…Don’t tell me he’s gay. That’s like, twice as much work for me!”

The alcohol in front of the young detective looked so much more inviting. 

“I don’t have a clue. Why don’t we ask him?”

Naegi chugged down his glass in one gulp. Anything to distance himself from this discussion.

It’s a shame neither of them could take a hint.

“Oh well. I like a challenge.” Enoshima shifted closer.

“Tell you what. You manage to do the impossible and one night will be on the house.” Owada was gambling…right in front of him…

“Have you forgotten I’m here?” Naegi asked…only to be ignored.

Being perfectly fair, he ignored them first.

“Deal. Now hit me.” Enoshima raised a pitcher into the air.

…

“I think you’ve had enough.” Naegi said an hour later. Owada hadn’t been exaggerating about Enoshima’s drinking habits. 

“I’d hafta agree.”

She slurred unintelligibly in response. Naegi’d been too transfixed by how much she’d taken in that he failed to stop her in time. If anything, he strangely felt like cheering her on to see at what point she’d drop.

“I’ll…get her home.”

“Want me to call a taxi?”

“I’ve got it.” Naegi whipped out his cell

“Good evening, Naegi.” Said the electronic voice

“Yo, Fujisaki.” Owada greeted.

“Owada-san. Good evening.” Alter ego recognized the bartender’s voice. In respect to that, Naegi tersely held the phone out to Owada.

“…Nice to see you too, kid.” A forlorn smile crossed the former delinquent’s face.

A pregnant pause passed between them for a moment.

“Could you call a taxi?” Naegi asked the A.I

“Can do! Estimated time of arrival is 11 minutes.”

Naegi nodded and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

“Chihiro’s program doing good work for you guys down at the precinct?” Owada asked.

“You bet. And it’s not just us. Most of the city is managed by Alter Ego at the center…Fujisaki was a genius.” Alter Ego was an artificial intelligence created by Chihiro Fujisaki and one of the foundations for Hope’s Peak’s technological advancements. It could communicate with other humans with such fluency and fluidity that scientists who understood the concept doubted Alter Ego was truly computerized data. Naegi’d heard the men up top would sooner believe Alter Ego was a soul trapped in a machine. As ironic as that through process was, it evidenced just how far ahead Fujisaki was for his time; prodigious couldn’t even begin to describe that kind of talent. Unfortunately, that talent came at a price.

“That’s for damn sure. That kid could do anything he put his mind to. Thanks to him, we don’t have to breathe that rotten air anymore.” 

“Is that why you were always jealous of him?” Naegi teased.

“You need _another_ reminder of why I used to be the leader of the crazy diamonds?”

“No thanks. One punch was enough for a lifetime.” Naegi waved a hand back and forth.

“By the way. How’s the family?”

“Just peachy. Glad you asked, Daiya’s starting school next season.”

Naegi beamed “That’s great. Bet he’s still as adorable as ever.” He still remembered Owada’s adopted son clinging to him like he was candy.

“Yeah, not much changed. He still asks for you sometimes. You should drop by once in a while. Taka would be glad to have you over. If he’s got time.”

“I’ll take you up on that.” And a successful one at that. His bar saw many customers daily, not exactly the most upstanding sort either. It made for a convenient spot for information digging where the police’s information taps don’t reach. “It’s so weird thinking of you as a dad.” He was the guy dads told their kids to stay away from.

“It’s rewarding, you should try it some time.”

“Eventually. But right now, it’s not for me.”

“No time like the present. Why don’t you give Enoshima there a shot? She sounds fun and not to mention, one hell of a babe.” Owada pointed to the party girl drooling on the counter in her sleep.

Naegi made a disgusted face. “I’m not that desperate. Besides, I barely know her.”

“That right? She looked into _you_ though.” 

“Enoshima just playing around. I’m barely hanging in here as it is.”

“Quit making excuses. I never thought I’d hit it off with Taka either but look at us now.”

“I’ll think about it.” That was the best compromise he could offer.

“Taxi’s almost here!” Naegi’s phone vibrated and he stood from his chair

“By the way. Looks like you’ll be paying.” Owada said suddenly

Naegi looked at his friend like he’d grown two heads. “You said it was free.”

“Yours was. Hers on the other hand.” He pointed to the passed out Enoshima.

Naegi fought back the urge to palm his forehead. “I’ll have Alter Ego forward it to you.” He slung Enoshima’s arm over his shoulder and picked her up by the waist. “Later.”

“Stay safe…and don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

“Shut up.”

He walked her to the exit, where a taxi waited to take them home. And, of course, Enoshima made sure to latch onto him the whole way, giving the detective not a moment’s peace.

The look Yukizome gave him when she saw the two enter the apartment was one Naegi wasn’t going to forget any time soon.

When they _finally_ reached the door, Naegi reached into the pockets of Enoshima’s jeans, finding a key.

After a process of trial and error, he finally finds the bedroom and placed the owner on the queen-sized bed. He’s thankful for the figurative and literal weight off his shoulders. It doesn’t last long, an arm latches onto his wrist.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Was the officer’s reaction to suddenly being pulled onto the bed.

“Stay.” She said, clearly still tipsy.

“You’re drunk.” He said, succinctly.

“I’m sober.”

“Then you’re not serious.” Though this was likely the former case. “You probably won’t remember a word I’m saying, but you ought to take better care of yourself.”

He forcefully unlatched himself from the girl’s grip and shoved her hand underneath the covers. He needed to lock the door… Enoshima could come pick up her key tomorrow.

He searched for anything he could use for a note. He tried her desk, where he got a closer look of the literature stacked atop it. Naegi found what he needed, but now his attention diverted to the open book atop the furniture. The cover was worn, and the text on the open pages were in a language he’d never seen before.

He shook his head. Those were his habits at work; he didn’t have a right to snoop through someone’s belongings without a warrant…and there wasn’t a need for one here of all places. Instead, Naegi placed the note where it would easily be found.

He approaches the door. Curiously, he focuses on a set of shoes in front of the doorway. A man’s pair. He… briefly spotted her date with those shoes. But…there was nobody else in the house.

…

“No good. The less I know about Enoshima’s romantic escapades, the better.” He left the lion’s den and, once in the safety of his own home, let out a deep breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, he said. “It’s too hot.”

It was room temperature.

* * *

Owada closed the store entrance, turning on the alarms. He lit a cigarette and strolled towards his car, chuckling to himself. He’d seen a lot of folks come around and that chick looked like the type to chase after whatever she wanted until she got it. “Stay strong, Naegi…or I’ll go broke in one night.”

Owada was fine with either outcome, if not leaning towards Enoshima’s success. He wouldn’t hold his breath as many have tried, and they’ve all failed.

A strange sight distracted Owada. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a teenager around his car. “What do you think you’re doing?” Owada repressed his urge to sound threatening in case he came to a misunderstanding.

He saw a twinkle in the eyes of a girl, no older than fifteen. “Good evening, mister-”

“I haven’t got all night. What’re you selling?” She clearly wanted something from him. Usually, he’d tell her to scram, but Owada was always left in a good mood whenever Naegi came for a visit. And what was a brat like this doing roaming the streets at this hour anyway?

Heeding his words, she smiled sweetly. “Salvation.”

Owada’s immediate response would be to ask what the hell she was talking about, but she spoke with a fervor that gave the older man pause.

He’d listened in on crazies and drunks over the years. You’d have to be an idiot to take their ramblings at face value, however, even the nuttiest stories were rooted in some degree of truth. You just had to find the source.

So, he asked, “Who’ll be saving me?”

She giggled at his question. “We can only save ourselves. Atua can teach us how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Makoto questions Junko's sanity, or his.


	6. Disillusion

_He wakes to a bizarre landscape; the sinking ruins of a gone society. Buildings, several stories tall, float above the lustrous ocean - A sea of liquid gold stretched out beyond the horizon._

_He stands upright, legs floating above the water’s surface. From the size of the almost entirely submerged skyscrapers, he couldn’t fathom how deep the ocean went. What was he standing on? He tried pulling his legs up but to no avail; it felt like his ankles were encased in cement. He couldn’t drown and he couldn’t escape._

_He tilts his head downwards, searching for what lies beneath the ocean’s surface._

Naegi’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his morning alarm.

“Not again.” He was boiling hot, sweaty and…couldn’t move his body? Fearing that the dream had taken a sudden realistic turn, Naegi threw open the covers and twists around. Arms coil around his waist. In shock, he threw himself off the bed and landed harshly on the floor.

Naegi rushed for his glasses, clumsily putting them on.

The commotion roused the girl awake. With the bed was positioned across the window, the sun’s rays reflected onto her straw-berry blond hair, endowing her with an angelic radiance.

What was Junko Enoshima doing on his bed? Naegi composes himself quickly. “How’d you get in here?”

“Good morning.” The girl yawned. The covers slid down her body. Naegi couldn’t be more thankful to see her dressed…in the same clothes she’d worn to the bar last night. She smiled down at him with mischief. Not unlike a feline who’d stumbled on a sparkling, new toy to play with.

Naegi composes himself quickly. “How’d you get in here?”

Enoshima blinks. “You brought me.”

“I put you in your room.” He scoffed.

“Wow, you must’ve been wasted. Not as much as me probably, but still.” Enoshima yawned into her hand as if this ordeal was a minor inconvenience. “I woke up here in the middle of the night, then went back to sleep.”

“That’s impossible.”

“That’s what they all say.” She stretched her arm, then sat cross legged on the mattress. “I wonder how you’d even get into _my_ room anyway.”

“Your key.”

Enoshima crossed both arms in an ‘X’. “Bzzzzt. _Now that’s impossible_. I lost my key two days ago.”

“You had it with you. It’s right-” Naegi searches for the key he left on his desk and found not a trace of it.

Eyes narrow in suspicion. “I’ll need to search you.” Depending on how this conversation went, talking might not be enough to settle the matter.

“_This really hurts, Naegi._ But whatever.” She says with a half smile. Long creamy legs slide out of the bed and touch ground. She raises her arms over head - one clasping the other - and pushes her chest out. “Do whatever you have to.”

Naegi resists the urge to groan. “No sudden movements.” He muttered grumpily.

They were roughly the same height, standing at eye-level. Naegi’s hands started search from underneath her arms, travelling down her waist.

His pat down of her skirt only shows a wallet and other essentials, but no key.

“You’re clean.” He steps back.

Enoshima smirks. “Whew. Here I was worried I’d smell without my morning shower. You sure know how to make a girl nervous!”

“This doesn’t mean you’re in the clear.” It only raised more questions. “If you didn’t have a key, how did you lock your door, and how would you get in?”

“The landlady.” She replies. “Yukizome has the master key, so until she gets me a spare, she locks up after I leave, and I have to go to her if I need my door opened. Check with her if you don’t believe me.”

_I will_

“Even if that was true, you shouldn’t carelessly trouble other people. I’m sure Yukizome has her hands full all day.”

“_I’m_ careless?” She sneers and motions a pointed finger in circle. “If you’re accusing me of breaking in, doesn’t that mean you keep your door open at night? Pretty gutsy, Naegi. Don’t blame me when you get robbed for real.”

“No I don’t leave my door open.” He argued.

Enoshima snickered victoriously. “How would I have _supposedly_ broken in then? I don’t have the key to this place, so that means you leave the door open?”

“You could-”

…Damn.

Naegi had been about to open his mouth and reveal his trick for opening his door. He’d always been especially careful, making sure nobody else was around when entering his home. Enoshima shouldn’t know about it.

He relented. This was a defeat no matter how you look at it. “Fine. We’ll leave it at that, for now.”

“That’s it? Not even an apology?”

“When I’m sure of your innocence, you’ll get one.” It sounds ridiculous that she could be, but there’s no evidence besides her being here.

From the looks of it, his compromise didn’t alleviate the intruder’s dissatisfaction. “I gotta say. I thought you’d be more bashful than this. Y’know, all stutter and blushes like you’ve never even touched a girl.”

“All my training would be useless if I couldn’t keep my cool around one civilian.”

“So_ that’s _why it’s so hard to get a reaction out of you.” That piece of information _does_ put a smile on the woman’s face._ “_Always so serious. It wouldn’t kill ya to lighten up._”_

“I-I can do that just fine with my friends.” He retorts.

“Like Owada? Only your close associates get to see your vulnerable side, huh. Guess that means I’ve got one foot in the door already.”

He stares quizzically.

“You were squirming a lot in your sleep. Like a kid.” Enoshima pointed out.

Naegi’s overwhelmed by lethargy, as scenes from the dream flood back. “I had a nightmare.” He murmured.

“Try night terrors instead. You looked like you were having a panic attack. Wouldn’t even wake up after I budged you, darling.” Enoshima brushed the hair out of her eyes.

“…Darling?” Naegi spluttered and wracked his head thinking of what she could mean. “…Were you serious about that bet?”

Her fingers form a peace sign. “Oooh yeah. I’m a gal who always gets what she wants. It’s boring otherwise. This morning is a pretty good start to being anything but.”

“If you’re bored, then go to work or find a hobby.” Naegi straightened out his clothes. By this point, he had fully grasped the insanity of the intrusion.

“I don’t have those kinds of obligations.” Enoshima played with her nails.

Naegi squinted. “You don’t?” Enoshima shook her head, to his surprise. Hope’s Peak was costly to live in. A recent college graduate like himself had tons of loans he needed to work off. “What do you do?” He asked.

“What’s this? You’re finally interested in me?” She closes in.

He pushes her back by the shoulder “Never in the way you’re thinking.”

Enoshima stuck out her tongue. “In that case, I’m not spilling.” She hopped back, motioning towards the door. She waves the back of her hand. “Next time you let me stay the night, let’s be more proactive. Police roleplay wasn’t a kink of mine, but I admit it’s got potential.”

“Leave.” He shot the minx a glare as she waltzed out of his room, leaving behind the fragrance of strawberries and spice in her wake. That and about dozens of thoughts spiralling in Naegi’s head.

It had been late, and he’d gone out drinking more than usual. If he couldn’t open Enoshima’s door without a key, it’s possible he made a lapse in judgement and brought her here out of convenience.

That would explain everything. Naegi himself was still in the white dress shirt and pants he wore to work. Only his suit hangs off a nearby chair.

He sighs exasperatedly.

“Everyone does stupid things when they’re tired and drunk. No biggie.”

* * *

“What’s the plan, Kirigiri?” Naegi places coffee on his partner’s desk and retreats a small distance away.

Kyoko Kirigiri sifted through paperwork; fingers tapped down on a set of photographs. “The murders. The Atua cult case is too cold to get anything definitive, and Shingen General Hospital can likely wait.”

“It’s just like you to be so far ahead. Our culprit isn’t going to know what hit him.” Naegi declared.

“_‘Our’_ culprit. You’re on board then?” Kirigiri spun his chair slowly until she faced him.

The warning undertones catch him off guard. “You don’t want me to?”

“Perhaps.” Kirigiri leaned back.

“If you’re still mad about Owari…”

“That’s related. The victim count is up to 5. The most recent incident being several days ago. Come have a look.” She gives him the okay to come near her. Naegi rests one arm on the back of the chair and leans forward to look at the file.

The gruesome sight of young men strung up and impaled, is captured in the pictures.

“…Give me a heads-up next time.” Naegi said dryly. He meets Kirigiri’s calculating gaze. “…Do I have donut crumbs on my face?”

“Not this time. If you’re prepared to handle your first mass homicide, feel free to tag along.”

“You can count on me.” He didn’t know why she suddenly changed her tune, but he won’t argue.

“To try your best to not get in her way, I’m sure.” A new entrée came into view - A tall, lanky man with ghostly hair, both in color and cloud-like shape.

“How’s it going, Komaeda?” Naegi addressed his fellow detective.

“I’m not one to complain, but standby is boring.” Nagito Komaeda was sickly pale. Enough that Naegi used to tell him to rest or check in with a hospital whenever he could. Not that the older man would lend an ear to his advice. “The chief said I should act as reserve on the serial murders in case my meager talents are required. Although, with Kirigiri on the job, I doubt that’ll be necessary.”

Naegi nodded amicably. “I know exactly how you feel. I can barely keep up with her.”

Komaeda smiled. “It’s impressive if you could do that much. I’m sure even _you’d_ learn something studying someone of Kirigiri’s class, work.”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever mentioned my class.” Kirigiri interjected.

“Haha, don’t be modest. As if anyone with your record could be less than one of our shining lights.”

Naegi detected faint traces of discomfort from his partner. Not in her expressions, she didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. It was more…intuition. “Does any of that matter? At the end of the day, Kirigiri’s efforts are what got her this far.”

_Komaeda pats him on the head_.

“It’s cute you think that, but you ought to consider something, Naegi. All the exceptional people in this city, the ones at the top are all high-class. Even in the station, nobody below Beryl can work here. Do you know why?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Naegi lowers his eyes.

“Because the likes of you barely scrape the talent quota necessary to _be_ a detective.”

“…We’re in the same class.” Naegi states the obvious.

“I’ve long made peace with my mediocrity. You’ll be better off doing the same.”

“Chill out, guys.” The rising tension deflates when Shuichi Saihara happens upon the discussion. His face wracked with nervousness. If one were to look, they’d see many other spectators staring up from their desks.

“Komaeda…the chief is calling you…and Kirigiri.” Saihara said.

Komaeda cracked a triumphant grin, as if he’d won some one-sided competition. “Shall we go?” He beckoned Kirigiri.

The lilac-haired woman stood, following Komaeda. But not before glancing at Naegi.

He scratches his head, unable to answer the silent plea for help.

“What was that about?” Saihara asks.

“That was you saving me from classism.” He couldn’t say the same from Kirigiri though. “I can’t get along with that guy.”

“Ah, I figured as much. He’s not too far off. You know there’s a correlation between gems and talent. Be it in athletic ability, intellect or social charisma. The guys at the top are more skilled and accomplished than we are.” Saihara calmly assesses, as part of the Beryl class, just like Naegi. The issue was that so was Komaeda. “I can’t help but wonder why he feels the way he does. After all, he’s one of the best in the station.”

Very arguably as good as Kirigiri was. “Ever tried asking him?”

“You kidding? Komaeda doesn’t give me the time of day. You don’t get along as badly as you might think. Some of us are like a different species in Komaeda’s eyes.” Saihara gave a low, pitying laugh.

“I’m not sure what you’re implying. If all Komaeda cares about is talent, he’d be more likely to see that in you.” Naegi slipped into Kirigiri’s chair.

“That’s a bit much.” Saihara tipped his hat, as if to shield his face.

Naegi faked a sigh. “Even though we started at the same time. Even though you’re one year younger than me, you’ve already solved multiple cases by yourself. Rumor has it that Togami’s even thinking of promoting you.”

“C-Come on. Stop.” Saihara flushed.

“Meanwhile I’m still getting babied.” He circled his finger on Kirigiri’s desk.

Saihara folded his arms defiantly. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve broken conduct a few times. It’s impressive that all you ever get is a slap on the wrist from the chief.”

Naegi’s head shot up at the tone. “Well there’s a reason for that.”

“If that weren’t enough, that no-nonsense Kirigiri tolerates you just as much.” Saihara presses his counterattack

“I’m her partner, she has to-”

“And you’re liked by everyone.”

“T-That’s not true!” Naegi said, slackjawed.

“_Really_.” With a skeptical tone, Saihara pursed his lips. “What were you doing on the 14th?”

“Valentines? I…didn’t have a date if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It wasn’t – and wow, you admitted that so easily.” What’s with that pitying look? “You wouldn’t have happened to help out a guy fix his car, would you?”

“Yeah, his name was Momota. Do you know him?”

Saihara nodded. “He’s my closest friend.”

“Oh…he did mention a Shuichi. I didn’t think the sidekick was you.”

Saihara lightly groaned. “He mentioned you helped him out of a jam. Thanks for that. I know Kaito can be a handful.”

“I’ve handled worse.” Naegi scratched his cheek. “How is he?”

Saihara visibly winced.

“Hm?” Naegi prodded.

“I actually don’t know. Harukawa’s kept him on house arrest for skipping out on her that night. I’m…not even sure he’s still alive.”

Naegi leans back into Kirigiri’s seat, his heart going out to the astronaut-in-training. _“Women are trouble.”_

* * *

"Good evening, Yukizome." Naegi passed by the bubbly woman sweeping the lobby.

"Somebody’s early." She waved.

"Haha. I’m not…always late.” He bashfully rubs the back of his head. Yukizome’s stone-faced. “Togami pays a ton, I can't complain."

"Money can only go so far." Yukizome’s motherly disposition was comforting, if a bit unnecessary. "Look at you, total bones." She poked at his arms.

“So I’ve heard. I don’t really have time to cook.” He scratched his cheek.

"That’s fine. If you can't watch out for yourself then you can have your girlfriend do it for you." Yukizome grins fiendishly.

He needed to smoothen his way out of this angle. "...By the way. Is it true Enoshima misplaced her key?”

Yukizome hums thoughtfully. “Yeah, I should have the spare ready by Monday.”

That settled it. Naegi had been dreaming. He really did owe Enoshima an apology. On the other hand, the woman in front of him was clearly not innocent either. “If you knew that. Why didn’t you say anything when we walked in last night?”

The grin. It reappears “I tried helping in my own way. From the looks of it, things worked out between you two~”

Naegi creased his brows deeply. “I don’t really get it.”

“Enoshima told me all about it. I think you two are moving a little too fast but hey, you’re young!”

He did not like the sound of that.

Naegi trekked to his apartment room with foreboding in the pit of his stomach. He twisted open the door and immediately took note of the lights on.

"Welcome home." Enoshima’s head poked out of the kitchen. She’d tied it up in a ponytail.

Naegi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Getting angry did nobody favors. "Enoshima-san, let’s get something stra-…what’s that smell?” The intoxicating aroma drew him to the kitchen, where his stomach growled at the sight of a proper meal.

He chooses to ignore the triumphant expression plastered all over the diva.

“This...doesn’t excuse you breaking in.” There wasn’t nearly as much authority in his words as he’d like.

“I didn’t break in this time, either. Yukizome let me in.”

_“She did what!?” _Naegi shook his head_._ “Never mind, I believe you. But why?”

“She asked for details about what happened last night. I just told her the truth.” She pushed Naegi from the back, setting him into the chair. “However she might’ve interpreted things, is none of my business.”

…He should have known from that implicative way Yukizome’d eyed him.

“You really keep me on my toes.” Naegi sighed. “So, what’s all this for?”

“I thought I’d repay one of the favors I owe you and make dinner. Don’t worry, the ingredients were all mine, your stuff’s still in the fridge.” She sits across him.

This was a wealth of consideration she was showing. “…You can’t believe how suspicious you are right now.” He looked at the food warily. What could be in it?

“Oh my god. Just accept my generosity already!”

Maybe he was overly critical. Throughout this whole ordeal, Enoshima hadn’t done anything wrong. “I appreciate the gesture, but letting you sleep here and bringing you home was a normal thing to do." And his obligation as an officer of the law. His modesty only seemed to encourage Enoshima's antics though.

“We got off on the wrong foot, that's why I thought I’d try a different approach.” Oh boy, did they. Their first meeting had left a pretty negative impression on him.

“You mean having a mundane, ordinary conversation?”

“Yeah, that.”

"…Who am I to say no to dinner?"

* * *

“That was great. You’re an amazing cook, Enoshima-san.”

“Best way to get a man is through his stomach.” Naegi flushed at the advance. “Kidding. Personally, I know a _ton_ of faster ways, but this _was_ Yukizome’s advice…” 

"That woman won’t be satisfied until she tosses me at the altar."

“Can’t blame her. The tux makes you look cute.” Enoshima complimented him. “By the way, what’s a cuddly guy like you doing with the big boys in the police force. You uh, don’t seem fit for it, no offense.”

“None taken.” He felt neither indignation or embarrassment at the snark. It was a known fact that he didn't exactly have the physique for his position.

“You got the hots for a babe named justice or something?”

“Um, no." Naegi began "…I just want to help people.” 

It was a vague, nebulous sentiment that elected a puzzled response from Enoshima. But Naegi meant it in a very specific way.

“It’s been my dream since childhood. You know when kids play cops and robbers, or say they want to grow up to be one.” Enoshima didn’t react, making him feel a little awkward. Still, he continues. “In my case, I took a bit far. Some of my earliest memories was playing those types of games with my baby sister. I always wanted to be the police, and she never wanted to be the robber. We’d fight a little, then end with a compromise; we’d play cops and citizen. I’d be the police giving her my services. It could have been running errands, keeping her out of trouble, or helping her find missing items.” He said in a low voice. "The feelings I had during those times stuck with me, now here I am. I think it’s a stretch to say I could make the city safer, but I’d be glad to help make even one person’s day a little better.”

Enoshima studied him.

“I know it’s silly.”

“It is. But I don't _feel_ like laughing, not when you’re that serious about it.” Enoshima continued. “Although, games are fun and all, but people like that get taken advantage of in the real world. Worst case scenario, they might lose their chance at happiness.”

Naegi blinked, he hadn’t expected Enoshima to give what he said some serious thought. “I know but I’ve never been able to turn down someone in need. I always try to do the right thing, when given the chance. They’re like my instincts.” He’s proud to be a helper, even if it might be unglamorous in the eyes of others.

“I get you!” Enoshima said excitedly. “Instincts are what make us who we are. We can’t fight them even if we wanted to. Sometimes you gotta go with the flow and fuck the consequences!”

He wouldn’t go _that_ far. “I…might be getting to the bottom of your lack of self-restraint.”

“Go big or go home~” Was the strawberry-blonde’s rhetoric.

“Fair enough. But enough about me, what about you? Why come to this district?” Naegi suddenly asked.

Enoshima deadpans. "Whoa, didn’t know this was give and take."

"Let's just say I'm interested."

“Fiiine, if you put it that way...Laugh and I’m kicking you in the shins.” She twirled her pink locks.

“I doubt it’s trivial enough to.” Naegi replied.

Hope’s Peak was a bustling metropolis yet, this progress was hard-earned and required the compliance, effort and taxation of every citizen who lived within the city’s walls. District 14 was not an environment a man with even a mediocre salary could survive in; they needed to be exceptional talents who earned far above the norm to meet the standard of adequate living – For those who could still be considered significantly wealthy under these circumstances…well, they were a different breed entirely. Sadly, it had one thing in common with all other districts – crime and poverty, while in the minority, were still apparent.

And so Naegi couldn’t imagine Enoshima. or anyone for that matter, would move here with half-baked intentions. This city wasn’t for the faint of the heart or the poor, as bad as that sounded.

She must have her reasons.

“I’m looking for love.” Enoshima rested her chin on her hand.

Naegi cocked his head to the side. “…Like a marriage?”

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’. “You know. It’s this supposed feeling where you get all giddy and junk.”

Naegi’s head tips to the other side. “I know what love is...but…you _need _to find that here?”

“it can _only_ be here.”

“I…don’t understand. How do you plan on going about this? How are you making a living?” He wasn’t even fishing for information at this point. Enoshima’s response was more frivolous than even he’d dreamed.

Enoshima hid a Cheshire smile behind her hand, her shoulders shaking in a silent laughter.

“What?” He asked.

“You’ve never been in love.” Her declaration took him aback.

“I haven’t. Not like that.” He spoke honestly. Owada sort of already blew that cover the previous night anyway. But what’s that have to do with anything?

“Cheer up. I ain’t judging a guy in the same boat.” Enoshima remarked.

Naegi was sure he wasn’t making a sour expression. Sure, it was still embarrassing to admit at his age, but the people around him gave his love affairs more thought than he ever did.

“For your information, this is also the reason you’ve seen me with multiple guys.”

“I didn’t ask.” He said, his lips forming a line.

With the quirk of her lips, he knows she enjoys making him uncomfortable.

“I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m a woman on a mission, and while it might look like I play around, I take my goals very seriously.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” By some chance, his impressions of Enoshima had grown, then spiraled into who-knows-where territory. What a strange woman.

“With that said. Go out with me.”

“What?”

“You’re my next target.” She leans over the table, her pointed fingernails almost touching his forehead.

“Forget that bet already!” He spluttered.

“Hey hey hey. I hope you still don’t think I’m joking. I’m very serious, Naegi.”

In that case, all he to say is “Good luck. You’re fighting an uphill battle.” Enoshima’s eyes twinkle with bemusement. That’s fine, she can entertain herself however she wants, but that doesn’t mean he’ll put up with it.

“But let me say this. I have a dream, it’s important to me. I’m not going to let anyone get in the way of it.” He narrowed his eyes.

Enoshima's phone rang at that moment. She looked at the caller ID with scorn. " I'm busy." She said without naming herself or the caller.

"…" She sighed and rubbed her temples. With the press of the button she ended the call.

Naegi blinked. "Who was that?"

"_That _was my older sister. Excuse me while I go bail her out of a fine mess, she's gotten herself in."

Sister? Naegi shuddered at the thought of another Enoshima. One was already proving more than he could handle.

“…The food was great. Thanks.” He admitted as he walked her to the front door.

"This was fun, Naegi.” Enoshima waved.

He closed the door. He strolled into the kitchen and brought the dirty dishes to the sink. Tap water runs. Naegi can’t help whistling to himself. The day had gotten off to a rocky start…but he could do with more endings like that. Choice of company was a bit questionable though.

He rarely had anyone over. That might be one of the reasons why he was seldom around, even on work-free days. The detective couldn’t deny the emptiness left his home bleak.

However, that also made it easier to tell when that emptiness had been filled. The rustling behind him has the detective twisting his body. He freezes. Someone who should not be there, was.

A masked figure.

“Who-” Stunned, he’s unable to get out more than a word before a blunt object strikes his head. His glasses fly off as he’s knocked to the floor. The world spins, as does his vision.

Naegi struggles to look up at his attacker. His face twists in a weak glare, the only meager resistance he could muster.

His final flickers of consciousness show his attacker clumsily stepping back, their body shaking with an emotion he can’t describe.

Then darkness comes.


	7. A Cold Reception

“And that’s the last you remember?” Kirigiri’s pen skirted across the lines of her notebook.

“Everything afterwards is a blur.” Naegi lies upright on the bed in a general hospital, alive but no so well. The bandages wrapped thrice fold on his head testified to that.

Kirigiri eyes him from her chair. It’s a spectacle to be on the other side of her questioning. “Any idea who’d want to put you in a hospital…or worse?”

Naegi shakes his head.

“I'd normally take an account with a grain of salt, but with you it sounds believable.” Kirigiri cracks a tiny smile.

“That begs the question of how our assailant broke in.” The inquiry was brought by Saihara. The younger detective perched against the wall. "Along with their intentions. We can't confirm any stolen materials but...we found a number of valuables untouched."

"To be precise, everywhere but the living room and kitchen was spotless. Until we have your account, we'll have to rule out theft as a motive." Kirigiri added.

“If they had gotten in the door, I would have noticed.” Naegi hadn’t heard anything until it was too late.

“Your door doesn’t have a lock.” Saihara pressed his finger to his chin.

“There’s a trick for opening it.” Which he would have to change…

“I know, Chisa Yukizome informed me. That’s careless, Naegi.” Saihara reprimanded.

“It’s not impossible someone could have slipped in unawares if they knew how. Or…” Kirigiri trails off. “Tell us about your guest. Before the attack.”

Naegi blinked. “Enoshima?”

“Yeah. She’s…definitely something.” Saihara tips his hat.

“I don’t think she has anything to do with this.” Naegi said. Knowing his word alone wouldn’t satisfy his peers, he follows a logical angle. “Not enough time. The attacker, they wore all black. It would have taken too long for Enoshima to get changed and come back. Plus, the figure didn’t match her body type. And the eyes were a different color. Red.”

Saihara and Kirigiri exchanged glances, then faced him with uneasy looks.

“What?”

“…our reports explain that you received severe blunt force trauma to your right temple. The weapon had to be no less than 4 inches in width.” Saihara said slowly.

“I-I’m telling the truth.” Naegi said.

Kirigiri replies, with less subtlety. “It’s not that we don’t believe you. However, you’re lucky to be alive…but to retain such a clear image of the assailant? In your condition, it’s unlikely. And we have grounds to believe so.”

“And those are?”

“You are in Shingen General Hospital.”A major hospital that dealt with severe cases...

Makoto's mouth forms an ‘O’ and his expression turned serious.

“...Togami was right to not be worried.” Kirigiri said.

“…What’d he say?”

“He called you a cockroach and assured me you’d be fine and treated in no time. I thought that was quite a bit of faith, but now that you’re awake...”

Togami could be so embarrassing sometimes.

“So…who’s on the case?” Naegi asked.

“I am.” Saihara said.

“Oh geez. Sorry about this, guys.”

“Even in law enforcement, there’s discrimination. One of ours was attacked. Nobody will take it lightly.” Kirigiri declared with a silent ferocity.

“If we’re going with that…shouldn’t Saihara have been asking most of the questions?” Naegi rubs the back of his head.

“I’ve been recording the whole conversation.” Saihara holds his ring finger out, the gem encrusted in the middle shines, forming a digital display. Briefly, the screen shows the department’s insignia, then switches to a script.

_“Shouldn’t Saihara have been asking most of the questions?”_ Naegi hears his voice repeated back

“You two aren’t working together?”

“Kirigiri requested Togami’s permission to take on the case herself…” Saihara quiets at the stern glare he received by the woman. “Never mind.”

“The request was denied, because of prior engagements.” Kirigiri explains

“Still on the serial murder case?”

“Komaeda has been designated my temporary partner.”

“Good luck.”

Kirigiri smirked. “Disappointed?”

“How could I not be?” He says bitterly. “But even I’ve got to admit, things will get done quicker with him.”

"...I believe this is all the time your nurse awarded us.” Right on cue, the door to the hospital room opened. A nurse of similar age nervously walked in, holding a tray. In contrast, she focused a hardened stare at the detectives.

Kirigiri stood, her black jacket hanging off her arm. “Thank you for your time. I’ll visit whenever I can.”

“Before _I_ go. Could you tell me more about your relationship with Junko Enoshima?” Saihara asked.

“We’re just neighbors.”

The pale-skinned male pressed a finger to his chin, giving nothing of his thoughts. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Naegi.” Shuichi’s farewell was more committal, for understandable reasons.

When his coworkers left, the nurse, Mikan Tsumiki approached with his lunch in tow “Are you alright?”

“No worse than before.” He replies. He’d been awake for less than 24 hours. Tsumiki served as his designated nurse.

“An interrogation this quickly, I can’t approve it.” Tsumiki frowned deeply. Naegi deduced she was passionate about her work.

“They’re only doing their jobs. The more time passes, the harder it is to catch the suspect.” Naegi said absentmindedly. The nature of his attacker had preoccupied his thoughts ever since he woke.

_Who would come after me?_

A ruckus disturbs his thoughts. He whips his head to Tsumiki, compromised in all sort of ways on the floor. The soup, along with whatever had been made for him spilled all over the young woman. It was hard to focus on that compared to just how she landed though!

“I-I’m sorrrry!” The nurse whined

Not like I can just look away. He left his bed and motioned for the towel hanging off one the doors. Then he knelt by Tsumiki “Here.” He handed her the cloth to clean herself. The floor on the other hand was a mess not easily cleaned.

“Are you okay? No burns or anything I hope.”

“It’s fine, this happens all the time.” Tsumiki sniffed. With the bandages all over her body, he readily believed her.

“May I remind you this is a hospital? What's all the noise-” In, came a woman of average height. Judging by the faded gray in her hair, accompanied by the face mask, she could've be mistaken a patient. However, there was nothing sickly or fragile about how she carried herself. Her voice elicited a certain dignity that could only be found in masters of their craft. "...Explain this."

“It was my fault, Doctor Kimura. My arms started shaking and I dropped my lunch.” Naegi spoke up.

"...Please be more careful, Mr. Naegi. If you can't eat by yourself, our nurses are here to feed you." Seiko Kimura's mild irritation receded when faced with her patient. “Speak if you feel any pain.” She pressed on the sides of Naegi’s head. When the man remained silent, she continued. “It doesn't look like there are any complications...but we might have to keep you here a little longer if you're plagued by sudden weakness."

“Honestly…I thought my injury would be more severe. For example. As long as I’m here, I get a break from work.”

"So did we." She gave him an unimpressed look. “Not as severe as we thought. You’re healing quickly.”

“It must be thanks to you and Tsumiki that I’m recovering so well…” Naegi’s attempt at flattery falls on deaf ears. After a routine checkup, Kimura leaves. Although not before demanding that Tsumiki clean up.

Naegi felt a little bad watching the nurse mop up the floors. “Doesn’t look like you get along…”

“I’m clumsy…but Kimura treats me better than my old supervisors did.”

“Who were they?”

“She doesn’t work here anymore."

* * *

"I'm feeling lucky since you came to visit." Naegi smiled, having grown bored of his 3 day stay at the medical center. He reached for a glass of water on his bedside. Kirigiri on the other hand, gazed at him with the stern look of a mother who'd begrudgingly come to accept their child's eccentricities, knowing nothing could be done about lecturing against it.

“I was worried you’d leave with more injuries than you came in with. You’re stupid that way.”

"You've been saying that since we met. I hope I'll get to impress you one day."

"You impress me plenty, but if you’re looking to assist…” Kirgiri turned to the doorway "Have your friend stop glaring at me." Naegi's gaze followed hers, stopping at Enoshima standing by the doorway, looking none too impressed.

"Never seen her before." He deadpanned.

“Hilarious.” Enoshima rolled her eyes. "Trying to get me jealous? Not bad. Not bad at all."

“You’re mistaken.” Kirigiri placed a glove to her chin, which Naegi noted was a habit of the detective when she was thoroughly examining someone.

"Yeah, you're right. I already know Naegi’s a total herbivore.” The blonde placed both hands at her hips and leaned over to glare at him. "You're awful. Even though I've been coming to visit as often as I can. Hell, I'm the one who called the ambulance!”

“Thanks for that…really. How’d you find me?”

“I left some of my cooking supplies back there and let myself in. The door was open a bit...”

Naegi grimaced. He’d have to do something about his lock for real now. “You didn’t happen to see my attacker, did you?”

“Like I told the cops. All I found was a knocked-out cutie.” Enoshima turns to Kirigiri. “Speaking of which…Sayonara’s not with you?”

_“Saihara_ is investigating elsewhere.” Kirigiri replied.

“Too bad, he’s real fun to tease.”

“Enoshima.” Naegi said in a warning tone.

“What’s this? Are you getting jealous?” She squealed.

"E-Excuse me!" A high-pitched squeal signaled a new arrival. Tsumiki in her regular nurse's outfit...but was irregular in the sense that it was clearly one or two sizes too small. She carried a tray of glass cups.

Naegi braced himself, knowing of what was to come. And no sooner than 5 seconds later... an accident that couldn't be adequately described with words took place.

"What the...?” Enoshima froze. Even Kirigiri sat in pure bewilderment. Naegi turned around, hoping to preserve whatever of the nurse's dignity he could

*Cough*

Naegi coughed into his hand while Tsumiki was dealt with. "My throat's itchy." He whispered.

"S-Sorry for making you touch me." The wet nurse whimpered.

"No problem. I'm a girl who isn't afraid to handle broken-down garbage."

"Eeeeh?" Tsumiki squealed.

“But you know the saying, one man’s trash is another man's treasure. And I’m feeling lucky.” While Enoshima offered the blushing Tsumiki a handkerchief, Kirigiri stood up from her seat.

"I'll be checking up on you tomorrow again." She said, and promptly strolled by the girls, stepping over the puddle. Kirigiri gave Enoshima a sidelong glance on her way out.

…

"What's her deal?" Enoshima bristled.

“Kirigiri’s like that with strangers. She doesn’t mean any harm.” Naegi explained.

With a displeased expression, Enoshima stalked over to him. "Why is it that you're attentive to everyone but me?" She drew close enough that her forehead almost touched his. He inched inched backwards, looking away from her.

"Let's say that's true. Maybe there'd be a very good reason?"

Enoshima blinked, and within seconds, started bawling. "Uwaaaaah! He hates me!”

"Naegi…bullying is not nice." Tsumiki actually _bought_ those crocodile tears.

He wished he could have left with Kirigiri.

His salvation came in the form of two hard knocks.

"Excuse me, may we come in?" The voice, clear and firm, carried far into the room.

Naegi waved over to the stern-looking man in the white suit. “Good to see you, Ishimaru!”

Ishimaru sighed. “Polite as always, Makoto. We've known each other for years. It's fine to call me Kiyotaka.” The nurse by the detective’s side observed him with furrowed brows.

Naegi looked downwards, then beamed at the little critter by Ishimaru’s side.

"Naegi!" A white baseball cap covered the toddler's wild hair, as red as the ruby on Ishimaru's finger. Once he saw Naegi, he sprinted over and climbed onto the bed with agility betraying his age. Naegi doesn't mind the dirtied sheets caused by his small friend's sportswear. Tsumiki might but she's still taken aback by Ishimaru's presence.

Not surprising.

"Been a while, Daiya. You're growing bigger every time I see you." Naegi lifted the boy into the air. 

"Is this Owada’s kid? The one you were talking about at the bar." Enoshima knelt by his bedside.

"Yeah… Daiya "Leon" Ishimaru.” Naegi replied succinctly.

He also recalled Enoshima should have been passed out during that conversation.

"How old is he?" Naegi inquired.

"Ask him."

"Six." He only held up five fingers.

"Owada said Daiya was starting elementary this year." Naegi nodded.

The boy poked hard on Naegi's chest. "Call me Leon already. It's way cooler."

"Sure-sure. I'll remember next time."

“S-Sorry for interrupting!” Tsumiki let out the inquiries she’d been holding back. “A-Are you _that_ Ishimaru?”

Ishimaru appraised the nurse. “I am _a_ Kiyotaka Ishimaru. If you know another, there’s little I can about that.”

“W-What is someone like _you_ doing here?” Tsumiki shook.

“Now I’m the one out of the loop. What’s the big deal?” Enoshima glanced between the new arrivals.

“You don’t know?” Confusion overtook Naegi. Enoshima was so strange. “Ishimaru’s a politician who was…_is_ en route to becoming a director.”

“You don’t have to be considerate about my loss, Naegi. It was a learning experience, and I’ll be sure to beat Munakata next election." A notable determination accompanied Ishimaru’s laugh.

The blonde circled around Ishimaru. “A guy like you can run for director when you’re so young? I’m guessing you’re either talented, have great connections, or both.”

Naegi flinched. Oh boy.

“None of the above!” Ishimaru stunned Enoshima with the abrupt raise of his voice. “All of my successes were the fruits of years of labor, and the friends who stand by me!”

“Dad…” Daiya’s call returned Ishimaru to his senses.

He coughed into his hand. “Pardon me. That outburst was unsightly.”

Enoshima didn’t seem deeply affected by Ishimaru’s outrage. “It’s not like I dislike passionate guys. What’s a successful, hard-working stud like you doing getting it on with my favorite barkeep anyway?” The foxy blonde flirtatiously leered at Ishimaru.

The stalwart man tore his eyes away. "...Makoto. That’s actually another reason I came to visit today. It’s a favor, actually." Ishimaru said, troubled.

...

"Can we talk outside? The weather’s nice today...” He stared pleadingly at Tsumiki

“…Alright.” Tsumiki said.

* * *

Naegi was glad to be out and about…but…did he really need to be in a wheelchair?

"Have you seen Mondo around, recently?" Ishimaru asked, pushing Naegi forward, while Daiya was seated on the brunet’s lap.

“Naegi’s kinda been too busy getting his brains bashed out.” Enoshima called out, walking further behind with Tsumiki. Evidently, not so far back or involved in a discussion with the nurse that she couldn’t hear their conversation.

“How insensitive of me!” Ishimaru gasped.

“It’s fine!” Naegi said. Well, it wasn’t really for Owada. “Don’t listen to her and tell me what you need to. Like always.”

“Like always.” Ishimaru repeated with a smile. "Mondo’s been coming home a lot later than usual and I’ve had to leave Daiya with the babysitter a bit too often. You know him better than I do so I was wondering if you'd noticed anything off." 

"Owada…huh? I've seen him recently and he was just fine." Naegi scratched his chin.

"Is this a scandal I'm hearing? Owada you dog." Enoshima giggled menacingly.

The wheel chair came to a stop.

"Ignore her. Owada is the last person who'd think of having an affair. He's really old-fashioned when it comes to his principles." Naegi explained. Said principles were generally towards women but hey, who's keeping track?

"Er...yes, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"He’s also horrible at hiding secrets or isn't that good at keeping his emotions in check." Although he was far better now than when they were in high school, but Naegi was trying to reassure Ishimaru here. A bit of an exaggeration couldn't hurt anyone. "If there was really a problem, he'd either tell you outright or you'd figure out enough to not even need to ask me."

"Correct again. Now I feel silly for ruining the mood." Ishimaru laughed, his mood lifting.

“So simple.” He ignored Enoshima’s rude…but debatably accurate, comment.

"Naegi!" Daiya clawed at Naegi’s shirt, feeling ignored.

"What’s up?"

"Who's the pretty girl?" He pointed over Naegi’s shoulder. The detective angled his head backwards to follow the trajectory.

" I forgot to introduce you guys. She's-"

"Junko Enoshima, and I’m Naegi’s girlfriend.” The diva struck a pose as she <strike>lied</strike> introduced herself.

With a blank face, Ishimaru replied "I find that hard to believe."

Naegi snorted at Enoshima’s deadpanned face.

"What the hell!?”

"I’ve known Makoto since college. He’s never had the slightest interest in dating." Ishimaru reasoned. Naegi made no move to refute or corroborate the statement. Instead, he indulged Daiya in a game of the boy’s choosing.

“For a politician, you’re pretty open with spilling details on private lives.”

“Honesty is the best policy. I can’t lead the citizens of Hope’s Peak if they don’t trust me.”

Naegi suddenly heard a crash and without even turning around, he brought the little boy's face to his chest to shield him from what was likely to be another of Tsumiki's freak accidents.

"What in blazes!? How did she end up like that?" A stupefied Ishimaru yelled.

"…Just pick her up, okay?" Naegi sighed.

"You're lucky Ishimaru's gay and Naegi's ambiguously asexual. Otherwise marriage might be out of the question for ya, Miki."

…Miki?

"N-Nooooo!"

He really envied Kirigiri.

*cough*

"There’s something wrong with Naegi." Daiya called out to his father.

"No. Just a slight cough. No biggie." Naegi answered.

"Uh yeah, that didn't sound slight to me. Maybe you caught a cold."

…

Naegi turned to Enoshima. Like Ishimaru and Tsumiki, he was giving her similar, baffled stares.

“A…cold?” Daiya tilted his head.

“Uh yeah? Y’know, the sniffles? Hacking coughs. All that disgusting junk. Come on, we’re in a _hospital_.”

A blanket silence was her only response.

“Was that a joke? I don’t really know the details...” Ishimaru awkwardly stated.

“A cold is like…a common sickness that people used to get. It caused them a lot of discomfort and sometimes weakness. It usually wasn’t something to be worried about.” Naegi explained, mostly for Daiya's sake.

“Can I get a cold?” Daiya scrunched his nose.

“You’ve never had one and never will.” Ishimaru exclaimed.

Tsumiki nodded intensely. “The common cold was wiped out decades ago …I’m surprised you knew so much about it, Enoshima.”

“They do say never to judge by appearances. Perhaps Enoshima is a scholar, or a historian?” To anyone else it might’ve sounded like Ishimaru was mocking Enoshima.

“Enoshima’s a traveler from out of town. Don’t be surprised if she’s seen things you’ve never even heard before.” Naegi interjected, sprinkling a few exaggerations on the details. He ignored his neighbour’s gaze while jumping to her defense. “Actually that’s probably the case. If there’s one thing about Enoshima I know, is that she’s full of surprises.” Often bad ones but who’s keeping score?

“A traveler. There really is more to you than meets the eye.” Ishimaru nodded in approval. "Come to think of it. Makoto _is_ very unlucky. If anyone can catch a cold, he’d have my bet." Ishimaru added.

“Hey now…”

“We’re rooting for ya.” Enoshima snickered.

“No…you shouldn’t be able to catch a cold.” Tsumiki’s professional tone disrupted the jovial air. “There might be symptoms like a cold, but with our advanced immune systems, it would be a sign of a worse illness like...M0.” She trailed off.

Ishimaru’s words were caught in his throat.

“T-T-That’s very unlikely though. Mr. Naegi was very healthy when he came in!” Tsumiki corrected herself. Not that she’d said anything wrong to begin with.

Naegi wondered what she’d gone through to make her so overly apologetic towards everything.

“Get better soon.” Tiny hands rubbed Naegi’s forehead.

“He’s really attached.” Enoshima noted.

“Ha! He’s docile now, but that’s because Makoto’s around. Daiya’s getting a really bratty attitude from Mondo.” Ishimaru sighed. “When Daiya was younger, he’d never want to separate from Naegi. One time, Mondo and I actually had to let Naegi stay the night to calm Daiya down.”

One grinning Enoshima later.

“What?” She was making him really uncomfortable.

“Husband goals.”

Just before Naegi could counter with an equally snarky comment, he hacked a loud cough.

"U-Um…I’m going to bring Naegi back to his room. If you would find another time to visit…" Tsumiki advised.

“I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you guys later." Naegi said, giving the child to Ishimaru.

"Don't you mean we'll come to see _you_?" Enoshima pointed to his cast.

He smiled lamely.

* * *

"Sorry for the noise, Tsumiki." Naegi said, being moved along by the nurse on a wheelchair.

"T-That's no problem. It's been very lively here." She answered, skittishly.

"I still feel like apologizing. What with Enoshima picking on you all the time."

"I-It's not an issue. She's just playing around, I'm used to it." 

"You shouldn't be. If her name-calling goes too far, tell me and I'll get her to stop."

"…"

"Tsumiki?"

"I'm surprised you can get along with that person."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've found myself pretty busy recently, so not much time for writing. February's got a few special occasions though so I pushed myself to make it on time. Happy birthday, eggboy.


	8. The Abyss Stirs

Naegi took deep breaths. He often did before every interrogation, confrontation or…anything that had to do with work.

He knocked.

“Come in.” With Kimura’s permission, he entered the doctor’s office. The pungent odor of disinfectant plaguing the hospital, fades with the door closed behind him. Inside, the air smelled naturally clean, if scentless. Purposeful, he bets. The impression Kimura gave him, was of a no-nonsense perfectionist. The immaculate state of the room reinforces that opinion. He doesn’t catch sight of even one loose file on her desk.

Kimura sits cross-legged, facing away from the monitor. “How may I help you, Mr. Naegi?”

He puts on his most disarming smile. “I’m taking a tour of the hospital. Thought I’d drop by.”

“Tsumiki is off today. A patient roaming about unsupervised is troubling.” He’s sure there’s a frown underneath that mask. “This is the first I’ve seen one so enthusiastic about exploring this hospital.”

“I’m a curious guy, or so I’ve been told.”

“Has that curiosity helped you learn anything worthwhile about us?”

No, but it’s my job to find out. “Up until now, Medicine was out of my areas of interest. Thought I’d take the chance to change that.”

Kimura briefly looks him over. “I’ve reviewed your medical history and there aren’t records of you being admitted to a clinic. I’m impressed.”

The brunet paused. “Are you . . . sure? I had a big accident when I was younger.”

“Were you brought to a hospital?” Kimura asked.

Naegi scrounged his memories. Nothing. “It was a long time ago . . .”

“It’s not unusual potential patients don’t report injuries. Humans heal exceptionally quickly, and most ailments are fast recovered.”

“That’s…good?”

“If that was a good thing, I would be out of a job.”

With a small movement of the hand, she offered Naegi a place to sit. He gingerly accommodated.

“Much like you…or rather, ought to have been like you, those admitted to Shingen General Hospital, are imminently at risk.” When she puts it that way, it feels like he really had a close brush with death.

Why? And who would do that to him?

Kimura continued. “If you were sick enough to be instituted, then you had a bad case from the start. That also means treatments tend to fail more often than we would like. In such unfortunate instances,” She tapped the floor with the front of her heel. “the hospitals serve as morgues and freezers.” Shingen General Hospital contained one of the storages holding patients with fatal diseases like M0. This wasn’t unique to the ward, but a staple of hospitals in general.

“A tour through the facility isn’t impermissible, but for ethical reasons, I don’t condone it. Nor for those reasons.”

“Gotcha, that was insensitive of me.” Naegi bowed his head. “I think I’ve got a better impression of Tsumiki. As fragile as she looks, anyone who works here needs a lot of nerve.”

Kimura nodded slowly. “She’d be happy to hear that. Clumsiness aside, Tsumiki is skilled. Ruruka always had an eye for talent.”

An unfamiliar name. “Ruruka?”

“Ruruka Ando. The woman who scouted Tsumiki and became her supervisor. She was also my friend.” Kimura replied. The continued use of past tense was disconcerting. “She disappeared.” The white-haired woman’s nonchalance had Naegi double take.

“I don’t follow. Did she just quit one day?”

“I wish I could tell you, and I hope that _is_ the result. All I know is that Ruruka vanished without a trace a few months ago.” Kimura said.

“That doesn’t make sense. That would have been reported . . .” Naegi stopped before giving himself and his mission away. The case Kirigiri had hinted to him.

A staff at this hospital had been murdered via unknown means, and he had to investigate undercover. It wasn’t easy getting warrants to search the hospitals. But if he was a patient . . . it couldn’t be helped if he just happened to stumble on important knowledge.

And this chance had all been coincidental with his attack, so he had to get moving before his stay was up.

“Are you alright?” Kimura asked

“A bit spooked. It’s unusual for people to just disappear one day after all.” He smoothed over his flop.

Kimura tilted her head. “Is it? In my experience, people of all conditions come inside these walls. It’s not uncommon for them to never leave. Though I try to prevent that as much as able.”

The door slams open. A nurse bursts in.

“Emergency! We have a patient in critical condition incoming!” Without delay or a word to Naegi, Kimura is out the door, with the nurse in tow. The detective follows a distance behind, keeping pace with their fast walking.

He notes the emptiness of the halls. That hadn’t changed since he’d first arrived. Few nurses passed. Fewer patients accompanied them. Those that did, looked much worse off than him.

Naegi’s face took on a pensive quality when a stretcher came into view. Multiple officials moved it at both sides. Kimura meets and joins them. Whatever she discussed with her colleagues was too hectic for him to make out from a distance. The urgency, however, is crystal clear.

As are the bloodstained sheets.

The vibrating in his pocket reactivate his still muscles. “Caller ID is Saihara, Naegi.” Alter ego said.

Naegi picked up the call. “What’s up?”

“We need to talk.” Saihara said.

* * *

“You look paler.” Saihara remarked, sitting across Naegi’s hospital bed.

“Don’t worry about it.” Naegi dismissed his friend’s concern with a wave. “How’s the investigation?” He rested his back on the headboard of his hospital bed.

Saihara doesn’t push his line of inquiry and shifts to the important matter. “You want the good news or bad news first?”

“I’d like to meet the guy who saves the disappointment for last.” Naegi joked.

“Kaito.”

“That’s more of not wanting to hear the bad news at all, isn’t it?”

“Heh. Got me there.” Saihara continued. “The bad news is that I’ve combed your apartment and found no traces of the culprit.”

“And the good news?”

“There’s no trace of the culprit.” 

That _is_ odd. “…Not even on the cameras got them outside?”

“They managed to slip past them. We don’t know how. The position of the cameras should have nailed the guy, but it’s like they never _left_ or entered for that matter.” Saihara’s explanation was a clue in of itself. If there’s no evidence, they needed to figure out why and how.

“Was the footage tampered with?” Naegi asked.

“I checked. The time wasn’t altered. I asked Alter Ego to check for hacking attempts at got nothing.”

“You’re kinda scaring me here. Are you saying whoever attacked me mysteriously appeared and disappeared?”

“I kinda doubt the answer’s so unscientific. That said? I don’t have that answer _yet_. That’s why I’m visiting.” Saihara muttered.

“Oh. Here I was thinking you were worried about me.” Naegi slumps.

“Course I wanted to check in, but I also had to– and you’re screwing with me.” Watching Saihara’s reaction transform from anxious to irritated at the drop of a hat never got old. Still, he never learned.

Naegi nodded happily

“Seeing as you’re most involved, I’d think you’d take this the most seriously.” Saihara sighed “On topic. What can you tell me about your landlord?”

“What did you want with Yukizome?” Naegi must’ve sounded off, if the uptick in Saihara’s left brow was any indication.

“That she let a tenant in a room without functional locks, is sort of the reason we’re in this mess. She might even face charges for that.”

“That’s not happening.” Naegi’s exclamation silenced his peer. “_I’m_ the one who accepted that room.”

Saihara pressed a finger to his chin. “Interesting arrangement. Mind my asking how it came about?”

“. . . This is for the investigation?”

“It is.”

There were few things Naegi’d rather do less than retread memories from that time period. “I met Yukizome in my senior high school year. It was a rough time for me, and I’d often leave my house or skip school to wander around the city.” He let out a rare grimace. “We bumped into each other at a café. I was on edge…and so was she. We fought.”

“That’s so not the picture I’ve got of you.” Saihara spluttered

“I can pick fights too, y'know.” Naegi tipped his glasses. “Just . . . not that time. She started it . . .and I ended up apologizing first anyway.”

“That’s more in-character.”

"She accused me of playing hooky (even though it was a holiday)!" Naegi folded his arms and frowned deeply. "I tried being mature while she was venting on me because of her relationship issues.”

“That wouldn’t have anything to do with Kyosuke Munakata, would they?” Naegi’s face told Saihara everything. “I did some digging on her of my own.”

“…Wow.” He wasn’t called the precinct’s rising star for no reason.

The pink tinge was too visible on Saihara’s face. “Don’t look at me like that. Munakata’s the one who came to me. After I interrogated Yukizome, I got a call for from him not long after.”

Not exactly Naegi’s idea of a good time. He can guess the director wasn’t too happy. “From what I know, they’re childhood friends, maybe more. It’d be weird if he wasn’t angry.”

“That’s reasonable. For him. What’s your excuse?”

Naegi knitted his brow as if to say “mine?”

Saihara locked eyes with him, and he was momentarily reminded of Kirigiri. “You gave me the same look. Judging from your story, you don’t have such a close relationship with Yukizome . . . or is there more?” 

“After we cooled down that evening, we talked some more, like adults . . . well, moreso, one adult and a 17-year-old. She heard about my circumstances and vouched to give me a place to stay once I got into college. I didn’t have to pay rent until I found a steady job.”

“Go back!” Saihara’s eyes widened in disbelief “How'd we go from fighting to her dropping a deal like that on your lap?”

Why’s he getting so excited? “It wasn’t all at once. When I say we ‘talked’, I gave her advice a few problems. We kept in touch afterwards. . . and here we are. Before I knew it, we saw each other practically every other day.”

“That explains it.” Saihara shook his head exasperatedly.

“You’ve been saying that for a while.”

“Hypothetically speaking, let's say Yukizome _has _been having romantic troubles with a boyfriend . . .” Saihara began.

“Not too far from the truth.” Naegi muttered under his breath.

“Put yourself in the shoes of her second other. Your girlfriend meets another guy after you had a fight. There's a bit of an age gap, but she starts seeing him like they've been friends for years. What's this situation sound like to you?”

Naegi averted his eyes. “Recipe for an overreaction?”

“A motive.”

He felt like he’d been slapped in the face. “Are you saying Munakata-”

“The scenario doesn’t matter, it’s your behavior and how someone dangerous could see you as an obstacle.” Saihara pointed. “I’m sure you think you’ve probably got no enemies but…you stick out as a nice guy. And you are. But nobody is liked by _everyone_.”

“I might have been attacked because of something I Inadvertently did? _Didn’t do_? That’s stupid. I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“It’s not like it’s easy to communicate your intentions, and not everyone is reasonable even then. That you find that tough to believe…it shows you’ve been surrounded by good people for a long time. That can make others very envious.” Saihara held his cap down. “All it takes to create conflict is for one party to be offended, by anything.”

Naegi has to admit, it’s a possibility he hadn’t considered. He didn’t think he’d done anything to gain somebody’s enmity. Maybe that’s the problem, he didn’t _think_ about it.

“It’s about the only motive I can think of. That brings me to a question I’ve asked before. What’s your relationship with Junko Enoshima?”

This again “We’re neighbors.” He elaborates, this time. “At least, that’s as far as I go. On her end… I don’t know how serious she’s being, but she claims to have a thing for me.”

“She told me you spent the night together.” Saihara didn’t meet his eyes.

Naegi smacked his head. “Nothing happened.”

“_Not important_. You’ve had interactions with her that go beyond what _your_ feelings suggest. Do you know of any other relationships she might’ve had? Exes?”

“I’ve seen her go out with a few guys here and there. She only . . . got _this_ weird around me recently.”

“Understandable. She’s very pretty.”

Naegi’s face contorted with abject disgust. “You think?”

“You don’t?” Saihara arched an eyebrow. “If this wasn’t an investigation, I’d have frozen up just trying to approach someone like that!” The detective shook his head. “Anyway, that she’s had other partners gives me something to work with. Thanks for that. I’ll be going back to work now.”

“Wait up.” Naegi looked to the door. Empty. Back to Saihara, he whispered. “Can I ask a favor? It’s about the case I’m working on.”

“Kirigiri-san told me. Is it going well?”

“I’m in a rut. I wanted to ask if you could help me look up Ruruka Ando. She used to be a doctor here. Doctor Kimura said she . . . disappeared one day.” He air-quotes.

“I’ll look up a few things, but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” Saihara said, nonchalantly. “Its not like you’re expected to crack the case.”

Naegi froze. “What do you mean?”

“Think of it this way. There’s no guarantee you’ll be able to stay in the hospital for long. I bet the chief knows that, so it’d be unreasonable to expect you to catch the culprit by yourself, with almost no resources. The most we could hope, is to speed things along so we already have a leg in once the formal investigation begins.” Saihara’s analysis was iron-clad and thoroughly rational, leaving no room for emotional input.

Naegi let his head fall, while his hands clawed at his sheets.

* * *

Hours later and Saihara’s theories still circulated in Naegi’s head. He rummaged through the faces and people he’d had contact with. None of them should have a reason to hate him. By proxy? Maybe, but it sounded silly. He’d kept out of drama for one such reason. “Then again, tracing all this headache to Enoshima sounds pretty believable.” He joked.

Not much more he could be doing with himself.

“It’s not like I can be of use to anyone.” The self-deprecation shocks even himself.

He sits upright. “This isn't like me. I should take a walk.” He slides on his slippers and heads out the door. Of course, unwanted thoughts creep on his shadow.

Naegi let his feet drag him back to the site of the wounded patient from the other day. On the way over, he caught sight of little other than the wayward stares of the hospital staff.

It was quiet. For easily explained reasons.

He wasn’t at the station with most of the guys.

Tsumiki was absent

Enoshima hadn’t come to visit today.

“Never did like being alone for too long.” His head sways in every direction, aimless. “What’s with her?” Naegi cocked his head, as a red-haired woman snooped around. He’d caught her leaving a patient’s room. She swiftly glanced in several directions and gripped a conspicuously large camera.

“Talk about suspicious.” Naegi muses, like he wasn’t guilty of the same offense.

He trails the strange girl at a distance, observing her crease open the rooms. She peered inside, then closed the doors, not alerting whoever may have been inside to her spying.

Whatever she was doing held a lot of her focus. She didn’t even notice he was tailing her.

. . . Now I’m really curious. – With a mischievous smile, the detective approached with light steps.

His frame helped a lot.

His target’s barely shorter than him at standing height. With how she’s crouched over, peeping into the room over, he igets directly behind her and says, _“Hands up.”_

A yelp that nearly blew out eardrums stuns him, leaving Naegi wide open to a well-placed slap to his cheek. His face flew to the side, his glasses flew farther, onto the other side of the hall.

“What was that?” Naegi’s ears picked up on voices coming from up the corner.

“Shit.” The girl cursed. Without warning, she grabbed his arm and dragged him with her into the vacant hospital room and shut the door behind her. Her fingers twisted the lock.

She whipped her head back from the door to glare at him.

At first.

Her lips part open, her gaze meets his and stays there.

He breaks eye-contact and looks to the door. “My glasses are out there.”

She fumbles over her words, but the bite rings out loud and clear. “G-Get them later, you almost got me caught!”

“You were the one acting suspicious.”

“Big talk for the guy who snuck up on me.”

She had a point there. “It’s a bad habit.” Naegi considered himself a fairly serious guy, most of the time. _Most of the time._ It’s just . . . he had an urge to play small pranks if the opportunity presented itself. He couldn’t help it, considering the family he grew up with. Thankfully, he rarely got the chance nowadays.

Except with Saihara. He made it too easy.

“What are you smiling about?” His new lady friend fumed.

“Nothing. But I really need my glasses.”

“Do you have bad eyesight?”

“A bit yeah.”

“Then it can wait.” She turned her back.

She’s a feisty one. “My name’s Makoto Naegi. What’s yours?”

“Really? Now?” She hissed.

He nods with a smile.

“Mahiru Koizumi.” She snipped and glued her ear back to the wall.

“So . . . you’re a journalist, Koizumi?”

Her head whips back to him. He makes a mental note of her shocked face. “How’d you know?”

“Don’t freak out but,” . . . With as serious an expression Naegi could muster, he declared. “I’m an Esper.”

A tumbleweed could have rolled over in what felt like a full minute of crushing silence

“That was a joke…Hehehe. Guess it doesn’t work so well at my age.” He smiles lamely.

“It wouldn’t work at any age.” Koizumi deadpanned.

“Okay it’s your aggressiveness, and that camera you’re wearing. I’m a detective, so I know a journalist when I see one.” Naegi caught a flicker of surprise when he revealed his occupation. Koizumi receives his proper introduction with a steely glare.

“Did you see an injured patient being rushed over here the other day? If so, tell me the room.”

“So that’s your scoop?” Naegi frowned in disapproval. “You can’t capitalize on suffering, Koizumi-san.”

“Okay first off? My actions are within my rights.” Legal terms. It me or is she being colder than a second ago. “Second, I’m not taking advantage of them. I’m going to get their story, and the truth, out to the public. The police are definitely hiding how severe this issue is.

“What issue?” Naegi blinked.

If he’d been any closer, she might have slapped him again. “Are you stupid, or treating me like I’m stupid? I know all about that serial killer and the recent murders.”

Naegi throat ran dry as visions of the bloodied body came to the forefront. Koizumi didn’t seem to notice as she continued. “I also know the number of casualties is swept under the rug.”

That was true, but he was surprised a civilian could have that knowledge. “How again?”

“You think I’ll reveal my connections because you asked?” She narrowed her eyes.

. . . “Fine, let’s put aside whether that info’s true. Don’t you think the police might be hiding the truth for a reason? Social unrest almost never does anyone favors.”

“An excuse like that, is just for your own convenience!” Koizumi’s inflamed cheeks were close to matching her hair color.

The sudden outrage left Naegi taken aback.

“We deserve to know what’s going on right under our noses.” Koizumi tightly gripped her camera. "Not all of us are pigs who eat whatever slop we’re fed.”

“Why-”

A loud knock on the door startled the two. “Is somebody in here?” The rattling of the doorknob followed.

Anxiety spread across Koizumi’s features.

Naegi signaled for her to be quiet with a finger to his lips. His other pointed underneath the bed.

Koizumi hesitated until, “Open this door.” It was clear that whoever was outside was losing patience.

“Hold on, I’m coming.” Naegi said aloud. Seeing the silver lining in a bad situation, Koizumi rushed over and hid herself in the gap.

Naegi calmly strolled over to the door and slid it open. “What’s going on?” He smiled to the unfamiliar nurse.

A momentary glance passes before she answers. “Aren’t you Tsumiki’s patient? What are you doing all the way over here?”

“My room was getting dreary. I wanted a change of view and found an empty one. You don’t mind, do you?” He flashed his pearly whites.

“. . . Please go back to your room, sir.”

“Guess you do.” He stepped out the door. The nurse looks inside.

“I thought I heard a woman’s voice.” She asks.

He turns back to meet her. “You must’ve heard things. My voice isn’t that high.”

Slowly, she nods and fumbles with her uniform “Do…you need an escort?” She asked with flushed cheeks.

“I appreciate that, but I’m fine by myself.” Naegi ignores her evident disappointment and treks over to the fallen specs, courtesy of Koizumi. “Ugh. Not again.” He noted the damage. It had been small, at the time he was attacked in his room, but now the crack streaked down to at least half the lens.

“I need a new pair.”

* * *

I hope Koizumi got out okay – Naegi reflects on the way back to his room. He didn’t find out what she wanted or what drove her. Probably never would. Still, he found that anger he witnessed, troubling.

Naegi’s body jerks in the middle of the empty hallway. His chest constricts, his hand quickly covers his mouth and blot out the loud, dry coughs. The series is long and taxing enough to make him lose balance and slump against the wall. “I need to get to bed.” With a hoarse voice, he wobbles. His room was only a few doors down. He almost falls when the second wave hits and a cold shock passing through his body.

A hand latches onto his to keep him steady. “That doesn’t sound good.” Said the carefree voice.

“Who . . .?” He wheezed, stopping himself as he recognized his helper. A rare bronze-skin tone coupled with a bikini nobody would brazenly wear in this season. “It’s you.” He said weakly. The woman he’d crossed paths with on Valentines.

“Yoohoo, Mr. Serious. Is it fate for us to meet like this?” She asked.

“Fate needs to get a sense of humor if I was destined to catch this awful cold.” Naegi droned.

She laughed, surprisingly. Naegi thought it was a weak joke himself.

Up close, he could see how young she was, like a girl at most in her senior high school year.

In his musings, he feels a warmth drape over him; a gold jacket to be precise. “Children need to keep warm.” In direct contrast to his own thoughts, she labels him the child.

She did that last time too. “I’m in my 20s. I can’t really be called a ‘boy’ anymore.” It does feel warm though. “Thank you, but-”

She cut him off. “This is _my_ small thanks. For helping me out. Now let me help you to your room.” Without giving him a say in the matter, she’s hoisted his arm around her shoulder.

Naegi directs, and they start walking. It isn’t long before they enter his humble abode.

“It’s not much at aaall~” She astutely remarks.

“And it’s still putting a major dent on my credit. Should I sue them for ripping me off?” Naegi can’t help but smile as she sits him on the bed.

“Yes. Yes. If it were up to me. I would make many decorations to make you feel right at home. This is a hospital, so hospitality matter most!” What about the . . . healing process?

“What are you doing here anyway?” He inquired.

“Paying a visit to old friends.”

“Are they sick?”

“Isn’t everyone?” The confidence in her reply miffs even himself. “The sickness of the heart is much worse than on the body. And I see that you are ill indeed.” In that moment, Naegi re-evaluates his companion almost entirely. His initial impression was that of a child. For several reasons. The frivolous dressing, her smiles that complimented the joy teeming in her eyes.

He’d made the same mistake for Enoshima – only more of a shark than anything remotely resembling innocence – who he recently begun to change his mind on. The woman before him left a more immediate impression.

Her words weren’t carefree or poorly contemplated at all.

“You sound like a fortune teller.” He fishes.

Her mouth forms an ‘o’ “Divinations are one of my specialties. I’m surprised a boy you know of that profession.” That went double for him. He was confident the joke would fly over her head.

“This is a fated day, after all. Since I’m in a good mood, I’ll even read your fortune, free of charge. It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity~” She said.

This was going places he hadn’t expected. “I’m not really interested.”

She hummed. “Can it be . . . you don’t believe in fate?”

“Has nothing to do with what I believe. I don’t think I need _that_ kind of help.” But yeah, he wasn’t sold on the whole superstitions. Naegi accepted faith and the belief of higher powers as part of human history, and certainly didn’t want to offend anyone’s culture. But that didn’t make him a believer.

“Hmm…Angie understands. You are perfect.” The smile accompanying the question. No, the question itself made his stomach turn. “Given a chance to find your star among countless others, and you reject it. You must have no doubt in your heart that you will overcome everything and anyone, all by yourself.”

“You barely know me.” Without filter, those harsh words slipped out as naturally as water gushing out from an open tap.

The woman’s smile didn’t change in the slightest. Her eyes did. Those orbs went cold. _Frozen_. Like the flick of a switch, light returns to them, even brighter than before. “I’m embarrassed! It’s not every day I talk to someone so casually! It felt like I’d known you for a loooong time, but we haven’t even given proper introductions!”

I can’t make this person out at all.

“Let’s try this from the beginning.” Her hands pull both sides of her skirt as she gives a small bow. “My name is Angie Yonaga.”

“. . . Makoto Naegi.” He curtly replied. “I didn’t mean to sound cold, but you’re wrong about me. I’m not perfect. I try to be independent, sure. But that’s because I live alone and don’t want to burden anyone else.”

Yonaga tilted her head. “The meaning is the same, isn’t it? You don't let others get close, not to your problems or yourself. That’s wonderful, if you're capable. Otherwise, you're just being a nuisance.”

The blunt reply may have offended others but for a detective often dealing with hard truths - and had coworkers that acclimated to that same environment – it was making good conversation. "Divinations huh? What’s your success rate, if you don’t my asking.” If nothing else, her honesty was refreshing.

“100%.” Yonaga said.

Maybe he spoke too soon. “A perfect reading of the future.” A more than skeptical Naegi retorted.

"Nope!" The eccentric said. "The future isn't easy to predict. Anyone who thinks they can, is a liar. Watch out."

Now _he_ felt like an idiot. "What _can_ you do?"

"Teach." Yonaga said. "There’s more than one way to divine the future. I don’t have clairvoyance, but I can read you, the flow of your star and offer the knowledge to achieve your desires~”

“Okay.” Naegi said not entirely convinced. “Do you need a setup or something, like a crystal ball?”

Yonaga giggled. This time, he was sure she was mocking him. “All I _need_ is the month and day of your birth, your zodiac sign and the name of your parents."

"My birthday is February 5th. Aquarius. My dad’s name was Wataru Naegi. My mom was Shizuka Naegi. My father was Michiru Maizono."

To credit Yonaga’s professionalism, she doesn’t even pry. She places her hands atop both of his and closes her eyes. “What I can advise you is . . . to not doubt yourself.”

Naegi creases his brows. "Could you be more specific? What are you ‘teaching’ me here?"

Yonaga’s eyes reopened. Her hands didn’t leave his. "You’ve already been doing really well. Dream big and don’t be led astray by the comfort of others." Yonaga’s fingers trail upwards, starting from his chin. "Believe in your strengths. Miracles only happen because someone makes it happen. In _this_ world, nobody will go out of their way to make your wish come true for you." She brushes against his glasses. "You don't need anybody at all. That's why I know you'll return that jacket to me. Nyahaha!"

Here he was getting sucked up into her pace. “You don’t need exceptional insight for that. I’m a civil servant, and a man. I’m not letting a girl walk around like that in the cold.”

“So serious.” She teased as he tossed the jacket back to her. “I don’t have a reason to fear cold. I am blessed.” Yonaga draped the clothing over her and spun around, her back facing him. “I’ve read your fortune. Now it’s time I be on my way.”

“Before that, what do you mean ‘blessed?’” He called out.

Yonaga doesn’t stop to answer his question.

He meant that in a very literal context. She skipped out the door and _still_ answered his question.

“Yes. I am among His chosen few.”

Her voice carried inside with such clarity that he was nearly deluded into thinking she was still in front of him.

* * *

Night had fallen. The detective had stared at his phone for nearly an hour. It helped that sleep had decided not to come for him. In no small part thanks to his new bubbly, bikini-clad acquaintance. He couldn’t explain why the words of a woman he’d conversed with for all of 20 minutes resonated with him so strongly.

He rings up one of his contacts.

“. . . Hey, Saihara.” 

“Naegi? It’s late, isn’t it?”

“Remember the favor I asked of you. Forget it.”

“. . .Did you make headway?”

“No, but that’s fine. I’ll solve this case in the time I’ve got left.”

“Solve? . . . You don’t sound like yourself. Did something happen?”

“I think I want to do this on my own after all.” Naegi ends the call.

“You’re perceptive, Saihara. I wish I had as much talent as you.” Naegi’s altogether unremarkable when compared to his peers. Like Komaeda says.

But so what? His lack of talent shouldn’t provoke a lack of effort. Not when he still had something to prove and promises to keep.


	9. Masquerade

It only took 2 weeks of hospitalization for Naegi to be graced by Togami's presence. He has half a mind to think Kirigiri forced him to come with her.

"Togami-kun! You holding up okay?" No sooner after speaking those words, Naegi had another one of his coughing fits.

"Do that after I'm gone, thanks." Byakuya "Best Boss Ever" Togami scrunches his face in disgust. At least he had the decency to wait for him to finish!

"Sorry." Naegi said.

"You're looking paler than _Kirigiri_, and that's _saying_ something." Togami grunts, completely ignoring the target of his insult. Kirigiri's stone mask doesn't waver, however. "If the service here is bad...should I get you to another hospital?"

"No. I'm recovering just fine." He lies.

"Suit yourself, but what did you mean by 'holding up okay'? Are you implying your absence would cause a ripple in _my_ workplace? Don't make me laugh. I might have compared you to Kirigiri, but I was _trying_ to imply that you were competing with an animated corpse."

"That's strike two. Any more pot-shots you feel like taking at me?" Kirigiri speaks.

"Pot-shots imply I'm not directly talking to you _through_ him. Tell her, Naegi."

That didn't make sense but okay. "Um...Kiri-" Kirigiri silences him with a sharp glare. "I'll be quiet."

"That murder count rose," Togami said, not caring for the abrupt change in gravity.

Naegi scowls. "How many?"

"14 so far. All male. At least we know there's a definite pattern now. "

"That's not a consolation." Naegi chides

The police chief paid him no heed and continued. "The matter will be handled quickly enough. Kirigiri and Komaeda are on the job."

Kirigiri groans.

"Shouldn't Naegi be more deserving of that reaction? He's the one getting replaced." Togami smirks.

Naegi groaned.

"You whine now, but you're the one who follows me around everywhere I went, ever since school."

"There's an interesting subject." Kirigiri intervened, a cunning smile placed firmly on her features.

Naegi catches on. " Togami-kun might look mean...but everyone gets the wrong idea." He said flicking his wrist back and forth. Then turned serious. "If you want to see him being a jerk, you should have been with him back at school. It was torture. I felt like crying after every conversation!"

"Torture? I'm the victim, having to put up with your nonsense day after day! If I so much as wanted to eat lunch by myself, this bloodhound would sniff me out and drag me to sit with his little tea club." Togami seethes, pleading with Kirigiri to take his side.

As if.

"So you say, but you started coming all by yourself in the end." Naegi said with pronounced smug "Ah, those were good times. You, me, Sayaka, Owada, Yasuhiro and Fujisaki."

"Fujisaki?" Kirigiri asks.

"Uh...yeah. Didn't I tell you?"

"Look what the cat dragged in!" The trio turns to the door to see Owada grinning, holding a stack of beers with him.

Kirigiri offers a pensive reception to the musclebound bartender.

Naegi was joyous.

Togami was . . . "Speak of the impotent devil and he shall appear." Without missing a beat, Togami sneered at his old associate.

"Tch. First time I've seen yer' face in years and already talking shit eh, Togami. How about we step outside and settle things?" Owada growls back.

The chief of police's brow quirks while his lips settled into a mocking grin. "You're asking? Not going to charge at me right off the bat? I suppose an old dog _can_ learn new tricks."

"But a cat's a pussy forever."

The animal motif fit, considering they looked and acted exactly like the creatures they'd designated for each other.

Naegi laughed at the scene. "Can't you play nice for once?"

"I'm being nice!" "This _is_ nice, fool!"

"I'm starting to feel like a fourth wheel." Kirigiri says out of the blue. "What is wrong with men?"

"Don't worry. I just came here to check up on my buddy for a bit." Owada placed the beer at his bedside. Naegi wasn't about to drink but the thought was nice.

"Thanks. And uh, Ishimaru and Daiya came over the other day. I think he's worried about you." Naegi informs.

"For real? Uh, crap. I'll take care of it, don't sweat." Owada rubs his neck.

"Oh? If I remember correctly – And Byakuya Togami never forgets – Your method of solving problems is bashing it with your fists. Is that what'll you do with your life partner? Not a bad idea, I might get you in for domestic violence." The grin on this man's face would piss anyone off. Much less Owada who was turning red in the face. A fight might have really broken out right there if not for Kirigiri.

"Most intriguing."

"What?" Togami asks.

"While I've (sadly) known you to be an egotist unable to live without flexing your unwarranted sense of superiority on anything that moves, I also believe you're oddly social in that regard. But that's just compulsion written into your DNA. I thought it was only ever Naegi that you could _enjoy_ bantering with. I'm surprised to see your affection extends to a man of Owada's disposition. Most interesting indeed, I'll make sure to take note of this for future reference."

Togami blanched. "What the hell are rambling about, woman?"

"I'm telling you to shut up and behave like an adult for 5 seconds."

"Holy shit, way to get told, asshole!" Owada barks with laughter. "I dunno what you meant by fourth wheel. You'd have fit right in with us, Kirigiri."

"Who is 'us', exactly?"

Owada pulls out a photograph.

"Why do you have that on hand?" Naegi thought it was strange that Togami immediately recognized the picture before Owada flipped over the front.

"Never leave home without it." Owada said.

Kirigiri leans in to observe the photo.

The school track serves as the background for 5 posing teens.

_Owada's physical build peaked early from what she could see. The giant stood behind, towering over everyone else in the frame, and his muscles showed clearly in a gym uniform. That biggest and most unwelcome difference was that ridiculous hair. It made him look like a corncob. She wonders who, if anyone in there, did Owada the favor of talking him out of it._

_The lilac-haired woman rules out the younger Togami, who – if he was anything like his current self – would prefer to mock rather than assist. She presumes he was worse off back then, judging from how he chooses to look away from the camera. He folds his arms and stands at the far right of the picture. He's not especially unhappy, regardless. If Togami didn't want to take the photo, he wouldn't be there._

_She moves onto the most peculiar sight, to the left of Togami and in front of Owada. A petite student with a bright smile, even under the pressure of (or because of) Owada's hands ruffling their chest-nut brown hair. Chihiro Fujisaki. She knew nothing about them, but everything she needed to. Their biography was open for all Hope's Peak to see._

_In the middle was Naegi, where she expected to find him, with an expression equally as typical; the man was born to be happy. Physically, he had grown. Not by too much, but a wealth more than the beansprout that ranked second to last in physique in that frame. His hair was wilder back then but otherwise, nothing to note (besides the painful mess it was). If there was a difference . . . it'd be his naked eyes, unencumbered by spectacles. A yellow that shined almost eerily in the photo._

_In contrast, the girl hanging off his arm was photogenic. She had a deep sea-blue head of hair that couldn't decide if it should swap into black. A smile that could . . . would charm thousands. And that extra peace sign with her free hand rids any notions of a humorless personality. Like Fujisaki, Kirigiri had never met Sayaka Maizono in person, but it was admittedly difficult not to know of her. Moreso with Naegi around.  
_

_The biggest mystery of all was to the far left. She mirrored Togami both in positioning and enthusiasm. She had short black hair, pale skin rivaling the detective's own, and a bad case of red eyes._

"Who is this?"

"Taeko Yasuhiro. A bothersome wannabe with a sharp temper." Togami replied.

"Haven't heard from her in a long time. Wonder how she's doing." Owada muses.

"She always kept to herself. Wherever Yasuhuro is, I'm sure she's won't rest until after she's made it bigger than everyone else." Naegi said.

"Ya know she fuckin' hates it when you call her that."

". . . That explains it." Kirigiri hands the photo back to Owada.

"Explains what?"

"For some time, I've been clueless as to how Naegi and Togami could be friends despite their opposing personalities. Owada-san, you appear just as out of place. It wasn't clicking-" Kirigiri presses a finger to her chin.

"Because you're plugging in the wrong wires. Who the hell are you calling their friend?" Togami seethes.

_"It wasn't clicking_ until now." Kirigiri ignores the blonde and turns to Owada. "Would I be wrong in saying you had an . . . aggressive lifestyle as a teen?"

"Nah, that's about right. I've changed a bit since then and proud of it."

"I take it you weren't easy to approach."

"Only if you had no balls."

Kirigiri concludes. "You're all socially dysfunctional."

The trio of men blinking unison.

"Owada's spoken. Togami('s insufferable) thinks he's an island onto himself. Maizono and Fujisaki are celebrities. Many would think twice before approaching. From what you've told me of Taeko Yasuhiro, her type isn't easy to deal with. Does Naegi even need an explanation?"

"Not really." "Geez, you sure are somethin' figuring it out that quickly." Togami and Owada said respectively.

Naegi's head sways in three directions. "Huh. What do you mean I don't get an explanation?!"

"Is he pretending, or trying to make me sick on purpose?" Togami sneers.

"Hate to agree with tinker bell here, but he ain't wrong. You can be one cold bastard." Owada shakes his head in exasperation.

"We're talking about _me_ here, right?" Naegi points to himself incredulously. "How could you say I'm anti-social?"

"Not anti-social, however–"

"E-Excuse me?" A weak voice cut off Kirigiri's explanation. They all turned to see Tsumiki nearby, shivering with trepidation. Owada, Kirigiri, and Togami were imposing alone. He can't blame Tsumiki for freezing up at having to deal with all three in one room.

"N-Naegi has a checkup this afternoon. W-Would you kindly leave and not hurt me, please!?" She cried.

"Nobody'll lay a finger on you, Tsumiki-san. They're all my friends." Naegi said.

"My work was finished here anyway. I'd rather not stay in this place a moment longer." Togami said.

"Wait up." Naegi addresses him

"What is it?"

"Thanks for coming to visit. I know you're busy right now, but can I talk to you in private?" He stood. "It won't take long."

* * *

"Could you have been any less conspicuous." Togami tapped his foot, thoroughly displeased to be in a public restroom.

"it's about . . . that _thing_ I have to do here." Naegi said lamely.

Aquamarine eyes rolled. "Reminded me never to send you on a real undercover operation."

A real one huh? "You don't think I can solve this by myself." Naegi frowned deeply.

"Stop right there." Togami held out his hand. "I don't have the slightest clue what you're talking about."

"The dead doctor's case at this hospital." Naegi grunted.

"I'm aware of Sonosuke Izayoi, but not what that has to do with an employee currently on medical leave. What or _how_ you do anything while off-duty, isn't my business."

The words sink in, "Understood."

A small silence befalls them before, "It's bugging me." Togami remarks.

"What?"

"Your glasses are broken. You realize this, yes?"

He nods. Koizumi did a number on them. "It's a bummer. I'll buy a new pair once I'm discharged."

Togami gives him a hard look, then shows his back. "Clumsy as always." One-sidedly cutting the conversation short was practically his trademark.

They exit the washroom. Togami takes a few steps out of the washroom before grimacing. "Naegi. You're a harbinger of misfortune."

He squints at the random namesake. Togami wasn't looking at him, but the woman who just happened to cross paths with them.

"Good morning, Kimura-san." Naegi greets the doctor.

A small nod comes his way. The reception for his friend is notably less cordial. "What are _you_ doing in my hospital?"

"Questioning victims is part of my line of work, or does the head doctor plan on obstructing police protocol?"

"Was this an interrogation? In a washroom?" It was the first time Naegi'd heard Kimura speak informally. "Can't say I'm surprised. You've always had awful manners."

"While you lack flexibility, as usual."

"Bold thing to say. I at least hope you know better than to be snooping in my hospital."

"None of your business. Speaking of which." Togami scowls at Naegi. He knew that look. "Ours is concluded."

"Okay, I'll get out of your hair. . ." The brunet said.

"Mr. Naegi. I have something important to discuss. I expect you'll be in your room when I arrive." Kimura said.

Naegi shrugs. "Doctor's orders."

* * *

"Sorry for all the noise." Naegi apologizes to Tsumiki upon his return. Kirigiri and Owada were already gone.

"I'm getting used it." Tsumiki points to the lone book by his bedside. "Owada-san left these for you."

"He shouldn't have." Naegi beams. Reading was his favorite hobby. "Let's see what he got me-" A book with a red cover titled 'How to Find Yourself a Girl, For Dummies."

With a strained smile, he added. "He _really_ shouldn't have."

Just as he flipped through the first page, a hacking cough bubbles to the surface. It lasts a full minute.

Tsumiki stands in place for a moment, before reluctantly handing him off a glass.

"Thanks." He said after downing the drink. He doesn't feel better afterward. He glances at Tsumiki. "How's your day been?"

"H-Huh?" A simple question elicited a flabbergasted response from the nurse.

"Your day? Good? Bad? Boring?"

"O-Oh. Good then. I think I've been helpful and productive today."

"That's obvious. You're a great nurse." Naegi's praise only unsettles the girl more than anything.

"W-What about you? You sounded like you were having fun."

"Yeah, it was like a mini-get together."

"Having friends . . . it must be nice."

"You could be their friend too. But you might need a bit more resistance training before you can take on Owada. I'd worry about you getting heart failure."

Tsumiki jerks. "A-Are you making fun of me too?"

"I couldn't help it, sorry."

"It's fine. You can do more if you'd like." She said. It almost sounded like an invitation.

"No, I'm good." Naegi clutches his head. He'd developed a full-blown fever throughout his stay.

What was happening to him?

"Um . . . I heard from my coworkers that you locked yourself in another room yesterday?" Tsumiki asked.

"Ah, yeah. I felt like having a change of scenery."

Tsumiki tightly presses her fingers together. "Please ask for permission or inform one of us before going off on your own. You're just a patient." The timid gesture with her hands didn't match the authoritative tone.

Naegi manages a nod before his expectant visitor enters the room. Tsumiki pays special care to recognize her surroundings, to prevent any 'slips'.

"Hey. What's the sitch?" He said, sitting on his bed

Kimura pulls over an office chair, while Tsumiki stands at her side, carrying a tablet.

"First. How are you feeling?" Kimura asked.

"Could be better."

Kimura continues. "I'm aware you like to wander around. Have you come into contact with any other ill patients?"

"No."

"Have you ingested any unusual substances? Anything you're not accustomed to?"

"No." He repeats.

"Have you experienced any mood shifts? Times where you felt angry, emotional or depressed when you otherwise wouldn't be?"

"A little." He admits. Getting distraught would be a common reaction for most in his position, he feels.

"Doctor . . ." Tsumiki began and is quickly silenced by a wayward glance.

"Could you remind me of Mr. Naegi's class?"

". . . Beryl. He's an Alexandrite." Tsumiki said lowly.

Kimura shifted her attention back to him. "With your consent, I would like to run a few tests. An X-ray, then a synchronization exam afterward."

"What for?" He gulped

"A precaution. I fear you're showing symptoms of Mercury Virus." Kimura bluntly states.

"That's unlikely!" Tsumiki argues.

"If my guesses are off the mark, then all the better. If the condition exists, it might escalate too fast for us to do anything if we act late. Izayoi's death should have made that clear."

Izayoi? "Who's that?" Naegi feigned ignorance.

Kimura leans back into the chair. "A member of our staff. He passed away recently. The causes were abrupt desynchronization and he formed the late stages of the Mercury Virus. It was too late to do anything." Her tone – formal and listless – can't hide the faint traces of sadness from him. Kimura may have noticed that as well, considering her calculating gaze. In an irresponsible manner almost inappropriate for her position, she says "Then again, even if we did act early, we probably wouldn't be able to save you anyway."

That was the first time he'd ever heard the staunch physician tell a joke.

* * *

The headache visits the same day.

"Tsu-mi-ki~" And Naegi isn't referring to his sickness at all.

"S-Stop that! I f-feel weird!"

At this moment, Naegi was forced to watch Enoshima practically molest his nurse.

"Jeez, what'd you eat to get these bad boys?"

"I-It's not my fault I ended up this way!"

"Enoshima..." Naegi said a word, and the recipient halted her perverted antics. He was starting to think Chuck wasn't the only pet he'd picked up. He regrets grabbing Enoshima's attention almost immediately when she runs up to hug him. With his head pressed against her chest, he wondered what the heck she was envious of Tsumiki for.

"I'm just teasing good 'ol Miki over there. You're the only one for me." Enoshima lets go, thankfully.

"You've got that wrong." Naegi grumbled.

Enoshima sighs loudly. "Fine...I can do polygamy, I'm cool with sharing if it's with a babe like Miki. But I get to be the main girl."

"We were talking about you, not me. And do you think before you speak?" Naegi pinches his forehead.

"Seriously?" She cast him a blank stare, before moving back to stand side-by-side with the traumatized nurse. "Are you sure? I mean, I just put a threesome out there. With me and a hot nurse, and you're passing it up?"

Some questions just weren't meant to be answered.

"...You _sure_ you're not gay?" Enoshima's expression betrays authentic disbelief. Wait, was she serious about this!?

"H-He's just put off by how ugly I am." Tsumiki weeps.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Tsumiki, a word." A man in a doctor's coat storms into the room. His voice was level, but the dominant overtones were palpable. Tsumiki visibly flinches, buy wordlessly went along with the stern older man, fidgeting all the while.

"Someone's going to get it. Doc looked pissed." Enoshima jeers

" It's probably no big deal." . . . Or it could be, this _is_ a hospital after all.

"Maybe. Working here _has_ to be killer though. I wonder how the staff let off steam." Enoshima spins on a metal chair.

Naegi does his best to ignore her watching him even as he downed a glass of water.

"Looks like Miki isn't the only one who's thirsty~"

"You're picking on her again." He was getting exasperated with her antics.

Enoshima meets his irritation with whimsy and false ignorance. " I don't think I've done anything she didn't want me to."

"If she filed a lawsuit for sexual harassment. I'd be the first witness on the stand, and the guy who puts you in cuffs." He deadpans

"_Scary_. At least I'm not the one responsible for all those bandages she wears." She attends to her nails, making light of an oddity that he'd taken notice of as well.

"I wonder what's up with them." He didn't think all that hard before. With Tsumiki's relentless accidents, he could see why she'd need to be patched up.

"Bandages hide wounds. Why else?" There was something off about Enoshima's answer.

"You mean they help _treat_ wounds, right?"

Enoshima offers him a long, blank stare in response.

He withers under her sharp gaze and everts his eyes. Weakly, he mutters "What are you going quiet for?"

"Nothing you need to worry your head about." She finally says. A wide Cheshire grin dominates her features. It unnerves him. "But really, Miki's going about it in a roundabout way. Bandages are convenient yeah, but they still draw attention . . . unless makeup or whatever aren't enough to hide the bruises."

"From falling over all the time?" Naegi asked. Why did she sound so sure of the subject?

"Doubt it. Tsumiki's a master at her craft, she wouldn't get injured pulling off her own stunts."

"You make it sound like she trips on purpose."

Enoshima rested her cheek on one hand. "As hard as it's getting to count how many times I've picked up that clumsy broad from the spicy position she's assuming on the floor, I've gotten enough closeups to see she's never been wounded by any of em'. And even though you say I'm bullying her . . . have you ever _once_ heard Tsumiki tell me to stop?"

"Don't excuse yourself." Naegi quips.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Enoshima crosses her hands in an 'X' formation. "B-U-T, if you ask me," Enoshima rolled the words off her tongue, savoring the revelation. "The one who's really bullying Tsumiki here is, you."

Naegi points to himself. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"What registers as pain for one person, doesn't always for another. . ." It was a rare sight to see her lost in thought. What's she thinking of? "Like one of my exes loooved it when I used a whip in-"

"Leave!"

* * *

Tsumiki took a while to return and when she did, Naegi immediately spies additional bandages, mostly on her thighs and forehead. Enoshima seemed to as well, but otherwise did not mention it.

"Welp, that'll be it for today. Get better soon, Naegi." His troublesome neighbor salutes.

"Yeah." The brown-haired boy waved goodbye.

Enoshima stops by Tsumiki and pats her on the back. The light tap makes the purple-haired woman yelped and wince in pain. The strawberry-blonde let out a giggle and a knowing look in is direction before leaving.

Naegi purses his lips. "Tsumiki...are you okay?"

"Yes. Why do you ask? A-Am I an eyesore?" Tsumiki responds defensively.

"No. I was just noticing the bandages. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Y-Yes. I'm clumsy, see."

". . . Not that clumsy. You're usually fine after one of your accidents." Otherwise, her entire body would be wrapped by now.

"I fell a little harder this time." She lied. He could see that, but why? By all accounts, Naegi was a mundane individual, but he was still a detective. He'd seen Tsumiki fall many times, but – as Enoshima pointed out – the nurse was never injured. Then there was that doctor earlier.

. . . I should ask in a different way.

"Is it fun working here?"

His question noticeably puzzles her.

"What's your favorite thing about the job?" He tries another angle.

"I like being a nurse very much." She gives a one-off answer. It didn't seem like she was lying. He diagnosed she wasn't good at it.

"Oh? What made you want to become one?"

"I've been treating the injured and sick since I was a child. It's my specialty. . . and I enjoy watching over my patients." She smiles from the heart.

"That far back? No wonder Ando-san scouted you."

Tsumiki freezes. When that doctor called her out, he could tell she was unnerved. Here, he saw a different kind of anxiety. "How . . . did you know about her?"

"Kimura-san mentioned her out of the blue. I should have clarified that first, but you can ask Kimura if you'd like."

"She wasn't . . . supposed to. Of all people, why would she . . . ?" Tsumiki furrows her eyebrows. What was going on here, and did it have anything to do with Izayoi's case?

"Kimura also said Ando disappeared." Naegi fishes.

"If Kimura-san doesn't know, how could I?" Tsumiki bites the hook.

"I didn't say anything about Kimura not knowing . . ."

"Everyone knows Ruruka disappeared!" Tsumiki takes a step back, hugging herself to stop shaking. "Stop picking on me! Kimura was her friend, not me! I don't know anything, and I didn't do anything!"

Naegi can't get a word in the middle of Tsumiki's rant. He had only asked an innocent question, or so he'd thought. "Nobody's accusing you of anything." He pauses. Amidst her hysteria, the new bonds around her head loosened. A purple blight was visible on the side.

Naegi's stomach turned. "Did he beat you?"

. . .

After a dragged-out silence, Tsumiki's face settles on abject scorn. "What is _wrong _with you?" Warmth and anxiousness vanish without a trace. Though she addresses Naegi, she didn't bother to look at him. She stared into the air.

"I'm concerned." About many things. Presently, about the sudden tone shift.

"He was just giving me attention, that's all."

Pushing past his comfort zone, he presses. "What kind of attention?"

"None of your business!" Tsumiki _yells. _The shrill of her voice no doubt carried out of the room_._ "You're just a patient! Where do you get off questioning me!?"

. . . He got she was going through a lot, and likely was under heightened stress and suppressed emotion, but why were they directed towards him?

"Tsumiki-san, calm down. You're not acting like yourself."

"_There it is again, acting so self-important! You _listen to **me**, not the other way around." She glared daggers. "But It's not your fault that you're arrogant. It's normal to feel self-absorbed when everyone loves you." She stared off into the distance again, as if that would lessen the blow of her passive-aggressive remarks.

She was venting, and that meant she was suffering. He'd trained on situations like these involving civilians. He wouldn't let harmless words get to him.

"Day after day, people flock to you. All of them seem like interesting people. And It makes sense, you're sooo _nice_! You'd never have to do degrade yourself for attention."

. . .

"But isn't it weird?" Tsumiki carried on with her pre-determined agenda. "All those visitors . . ." An ominous, constricting feeling welled up in his chest. "I don't think I've seen a single one from your family. Or did they visit when I was off?"

Naegi's eyes narrow a tiny fraction, while his lips fall into a tight line.

The door knocks thrice.

Naegi and Tsumiki tear their eyes away to meet someone Naegi didn't expect to see again, much less in front of his room.

Koizumi's backhand posed against the door, and her expression furthest from impressed.

"Visiting hours are over." Tsumiki declares. Originally, Naegi'd thought the nurse had been so quick to remove guests from overstaying their welcome. Maybe he was wrong all along.

"Says who? You?" Koizumi rolled her eyes. "You might be wearing a uniform, but anyone who verbally attacks their patients can't call themselves a nurse."

Tsumiki's teeth grit and her face turned red. Instead of replying to Koizumi, she whips her head back to Naegi, making the clear target for her hatred.

Little he could do about that. "To answer your question, Tsumiki. My dad, mom and little sister . . . they died a very long time ago. So no, they won't be visiting." He said matter-of-factly. "I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but here's hoping you feel a little better hearing that." He hadn't intended to sound so sarcastic, but maybe that's what he really felt.

Tsumiki doesn't respond. Whether she took too long to think of something witty, or scathing, or if she felt bad about provoking him, he couldn't say. She just marched outside, butting shoulders with Koizumi on her way out. The depressive mood lingers even after her departure. The shock however, does wear off.

Naegi addresses his unexpected guess. "Sorry, you had to see that."

". . . thought you were bullying her and planned on stepping on, but . . . she went way out of line." Koizumi's face fell. "I'm sorry. About your family."

"Why? It's not like you did anything wrong."

"What else is a girl supposed to say after hearing that?" She frowns.

"You're kinder than I thought you'd be." Naegi smiles, looking her over. "No camera today? What about your scoop?"

Koizumi winces. "I found their room . . . but it doesn't sound like they'll be able awake for a long time."

"All you needed were pictures."

"I did." The redhead plays with her fingers. "I snuck in when the doctors were out. I got a good look and took a few pictures with the flash off. For some reason, I'm having trouble posting it."

We call that a conscience. "Then don't and find another way."

He's tempted to laugh at her displeasure.

"Why did you cover for me, yesterday?" Koizumi asks. Is that why she came to visit?

". . . Because you'd be in real trouble. And I didn't have a reason not to."

"Yeah, sorry but I'm not accepting that. I don't want to owe a government dog." That's a new breed of insult. As he'd deduced, she hated law enforcement. "Tell me what is it you want in exchange."

"It's not a big deal."

"Geez, enough with the reservations already. Aren't you a guy? Be more selfish and demanding." Koizumi places a hand at her hips and leaned over.

. . . Why do all the women I know come off so strongly? Am I cursed – Naegi muses. Truth be told, there was one way Koizumi could help him . . .

"Koizumi-san . . . I think you mentioned connections before?"

"No thanks. What kind of journalist sells out their sources?" Koizumi said.

Naegi waved his hands dismissively. "No. I need you to look up someone for me. A doctor called Ruruka Ando. She went MIA something within the last year ago."

The offer caught the journalist off-guard. "Huh? That's a bit more than what I bargained for. Their help isn't cheap."

"You might be compensated too. If there's a link between Ando and the case I'm currently investigating."

"Might?" Koizumi arched an eyebrow.

"There's another bonus. The serial murder case. I can tell you how many victims there really are. Inside information so to speak." Koizumi's tune changes. "But that's only if you can get me what I want."

Togami did say he could do whatever he wanted. "As a downpayment, I'll say the killer only hits men."

"Deal." Koizumi accepted in a heartbeat. "Just give me a few days to hear from them."

They must work fas- ". . . !" Naegi's body bent forward, hacking loudly.

. . .

"I didn't know you were sick." She said.

Naegi cocked his head. "I'm wearing a patient's uniform. Where were you looking?"

Koizumi huffed. "Shut up."


	10. Bird in a Cage

Kimura’s office was as immaculate as Naegi had last seen with his right eye. It hadn’t been all that long since his last visit, but a lot can change in a short time. “Good evening, Kimura-san.”

Kimura looks up from behind her desk. “You’re looking better, Mr. Naegi. Did you want me to see you off?”

He’d stumbled onto the realization that Kimura was a sarcastic person. You had to be around her long enough to notice behind the veneer of professionalism. “No, I’ve got someone waiting to pick me up, but I have a few things to discuss if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.”

Naegi takes slow, wobbly steps to the chair across her. “Before we start, I need to confess: I’m a detective.”

Kimura fails to suppress the amused chuckle from behind her mask. “Aren’t we a little past that stage?”

“All things considered, I’d like if we’re open and honest with each other, and I technically lied first.” By omission but still.

“You weren’t fooling anyone.”

Naegi’s expression takes a serious quality. “. . . As I thought, letting Ando’s name slip was intentional. Did you also know I’d piece together her connection to Izayoi?”

“I am a very busy woman, sorely lacking the time to micromanage, much less pull the strings you think I do.”

“Depending on how you look at it, that oversight brought us both problems.” Naegi said.

“I’ve always seen my methods as standard. Perhaps _your_ boss has more personalized management techniques?” Kimura asked facetiously.

“That’s a tough one. Togami’s the chief but he’s also my friend.” Naegi scratched his cheek. “Oh, that doesn’t mean I get special treatment or anything. In fact, on my first day Togami-kun said if I really screwed up, he’d fire me in a heartbeat.”

“Leaders only have so much leeway to let our emotions interfere with our duties - Is what would normally be the case, but I’m sure he’s just being an ass.”

That spot-on, but uncharacteristically informal assessment has Naegi questioning, “Do you know him?”

“Moreso we’ve had to be aware of each other. From what I know, Togami is the latest in a family line connected to multiple government factions, including law enforcement. Whereas I entered a long line of physicians. Our occupations intersect, so our fathers introduced us as children.”

They don’t _sound_ like childhood friends. “Two questions, if you don’t mind.”

“If it’s about your boss. I won’t promise a satisfying answer.”

“Not him. It’s just . . . _entered_ the family?”

“My name is Seiko “Kimura” Shingen. My adopted father was sterile and selected me from a tank of prodigious children.”

“A . . . tank?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“A collection of children without guardians. raised to exhibit qualities favorable to reputable buyers. In other words, among the two-dozen or so others, I was most qualified to be the heir to this hospital.” Kimura’s tone was as emotionless as the information she conveyed.

“That explains why you’re the head of this hospital.” Many successful entrepreneurs, businessmen and alike were barely older than he was. Ishimaru was a member of the parliament and they were the same age.

. . . I shouldn’t think too much about that, I’ll only get depressed.

“For my next question: Why did you hide the truth of Ando’s disappearance?”

Kimura pauses, saying a lot as almost nothing phased the woman.

“You’re the owner, so everything that goes on, has to go through you.” He said.

Kimura shoots him down. “Search and you’ll find the rights to this building listed under my name, but it’s not mine. It wasn’t my father’s either, or his father’s.” Seeing his confusion, Kimura continued. “Do you know this hospital is 300 years old?”

“Doesn’t look it, unless . . .”

“It was only renovated nearly 30 years ago.”

Agape, Naegi whips his head back and forth, scanning his immediate environment like a cat attracted to glitter.

“I’m pleased to see you appreciate that fact.” Kimura’s words carried trails of amusement “This hospital is a pillar of medical achievement. It survived the end of the world, became one of the first to administer crystal infusion, a storage for the dead a holding cell for those sick with M0.” Her response was practiced, like she’d read from a script.

“My father always said that the perseverance of this hospital mattered more than anything else. Everything else. Not just him either. The workers – old ones – said the same. They were indoctrinated that way. As I indoctrinated those who came after them.”

Settling down from his excitement, the detective rested his chin on his palm. “That’s your motive then. You buried the truth to protect the hospital.”

The accusation fails to provoke a sliver of anxiety in the doctor. “I followed my father’s teachings: This hospital does not protect its people, the people preserve it, for the sake of society.”

What an awful logic. “So you hid a murder. Likely two. Izayoi’s connection to Ando came with the package didn’t it?”

“I knew them since I was a child. They’d been attached even longer.” Kimura supported his theory, in her roundabout way.

“And he never showed up to the police?”

“Our techniques are quite thorough. If Izayoi tried, there would be consequences.” He half-wonders if that threat is directed at him as well.

“With nobody to count on, he investigated by himself.”

Kimura slowly shakes her head. “Calling his methods an investigation would be an insult to your profession, Mr. Naegi. Izayoi couldn’t live for those months without coping somehow. His substitute for justice was poor . . . but ironically not misplaced. If your recent charge is accurate.” Kimura crosses her fingers and with a piercing look, asks. “More on that topic, I have questions for you as well about the matter that transpired in my hospital.”

“I’m sure you should have gotten reports . . .”

“I’ve been informed, but I’d like to hear how these events transpired from you personally.”

Naegi tiredly grazes his finger against the left side of his face. “It’s complicated, but I only realized the truth a few days ago myself.”

* * *

Naegi flips the pages on the book Owada lent him. Who’d have thought so much effort could go into picking up girls? Or guys. He probably wouldn’t have use for them in the near future, but he’d come across strategies that dragged out a few grins. Other tidbits were concerning. Like how it separated advice based on levels of difficulty, personality and such. It only took a few minutes of reading the uppermost level of difficulty and assertiveness to realize “Enoshima’s on the advanced course.” He recoiled in fear.

He slams the textbook close, having neared the end. His gaze drifts to Tsumiki. She cleans and takes in little else of her surroundings. Least of all, him.

. . . It’s awkward.

The two hadn’t said much to each other after the argument. Naegi had been a little angry himself, at first, but he was never one to hold grudges. Tsumiki might’ve been and it was looking like he’d be given the cold shoulder today as well. Despite that, Tsumiki didn’t slack off on her duties at all. When it came to checking on his health as a patient, she was as considerate as ever. Caring for him as a person? Pretty glacial.

He’d made some attempts to start a conversation, but each time went nowhere.

It wasn’t . . . all bad. Not having Tsumiki breathing down his neck anymore made it easier to investigate. Naegi didn’t know hospitals very much, but he doubted Shingen could fit the standard. Specifically, the workers – barring some exceptions – were extraordinary, in a word. There was always someone available on request. No loitering or conversations even when Naegi had been snooping around hoping to find some.

Tsumiki might’ve been the sole eccentric in the entire hospital, and even her fantastical trips had stopped occurring around him. Hurt to say, but it got boring real fast when he Enoshima became his only consistent source of entertainment. She came over almost every day. The only one else who visited as much in the past week was Kirigiri. Which was surprising as even Saihara hadn’t . . .

He banks it on probably needs a break from Komaeda. Heh.

“I’ll handle things from here.” disrupts his thoughts, so deep into it, that the young man didn’t notice the doctor walk in. Naegi recognizes him. The middle-aged man who walked in on him, Tsumiki and Enoshima days before. He wore a long white coat, with a stethoscope hanging down his collar. For now, the stern-looking physician’s attention was on Tsumiki. Beforehand, he might not have picked up on the stifling atmosphere, but of his suspicions were accurate, they weren’t on good terms.

Tsumiki’s one-word reply was respectful but contained little else. Their eyes meet for a moment on her way out. He offers a small wave. Her eyes narrow and she’s out the door.

It’s easy to see she’s stopped trying to hide her loathing for him haha.

Back to reality.

“My name is Sebastian Crow. How are you feeling?” The doctor asks.

“Not terrible.” Naegi replies.

The doctor nods, his demeanor was slightly yet noticeably more positive. Whether that was part of the procedure with patients or he disparaged Tsumiki that much, was unknown. Naegi wasn’t sure what he felt for Tsumiki presently, but he doubted he’d form a favorable opinion of this man either.

“I have good news. The results came back negative.”

“That’s a relief.” His gaze scaled up the dark-haired man. “Did you find anything else?”

“Yes.” He reads off a dossier. “The X-rays were normal, but your blood tests . . . the compatibility with alexandrite was high.”

“Lucky me.” Naegi said bashfully.

“It was the highest percentage on record.” Crow watches with the gaze of a researcher. “There’s potential for registering in a higher class. Did your family never think of that?”

“I can’t say what they might have been thinking.” He never would. “But it’s a bit late to be talking about it now.”

“Once you’ve been fused with a crystal, injecting more results in lower survival rates. However, if there is a chance . . .”

Naegi raises his hand. “Um . . . if I might ask, but where’s Kimura-san? Wasn’t she doing the tests?”

The mention of the doctor’s name had the man straighten. “Director Kimura was originally meant to convey your results, but she’s presently occupied.”

Director huh? “She sent you instead?”

“She doesn’t normally take on patients personally, not unless she was well acquainted. While not to her degree, my clientele also consist of more reserved cases.”

“I’m honored.” Kimura sent someone like this?

His head injury healed a while back. He remained only because of his sudden and persistent sickness. Thank goodness it wasn’t anything serious but . . . “If I don’t have the disease. Is there something else wrong with me?”

“We can’t say. It seems like a common cold or a form of influenza. Rare as that sounds.” The doctor explains.

*cough*

Naegi drank a quick glass of water to soothe his throat. It’d become repetitive enough that barely needed to think about stretching his arm out to the desk by his bedside. The cup was empty now though. He wasn’t looking forward to asking Tsumiki for more.

“I’ll have one of the other nurses bring you more.” The doctor read his mind.

“Thanks.”

“Apologies. Tsumiki is an outlier. Why the chief allows that lower-class incompetent to stain the hospital’s good name baffles me.” He grunts.

Naegi tilts his head. “I didn’t know lower-class could qualify to be nurses. Ah- not that it’s a bad thi-“

“They can’t. Normally.” Crow cut his inquiry off, sounding none too happy.

“Could it be because she’s related to Ando-san?” He hazard a guess.

Crow’s brows shoots up. “How did you know that name?” He asks in a hushed voice.

“I know a lot about her. Kimura-san told me they were friends and that Ando went missing.” He recalls Tsumiki’s reaction. Much more agitated than the man in front of him.

“The chief?” He cleared his throat, as if deciding it was alright to speak further. “That confirms it. must be a special patient. In that case, you’re correct.”

So they do know about the disappearance, and nobody said anything. What’s going on here? “Maybe the reason Tsumiki hasn’t been fired is because of Ando-san?”

“I’ve thought the same. Kimura gave that arrogant woman too much leeway.” At some point, Naegi realized something changed. He felt a sense of inclusion, as if uttering Kimura’s name had given him entry into this undecipherable community.

“Let’s say just say, her leave didn’t influence our work at all, save one exception.”

“Would that happen to be Izayoi-san?”

He nods. “Ever since Ando went missing, he’d become unstable. He was wasted on that shady woman. And now that they’re both gone, there’s nobody to reign in that klutz. All she’s good for is-" He stops himself.

“All she’s good for is?” Naegi prods his lips in a tight frown.

“Nothing at all.”

“. . .” Naegi clenches his hand beneath his sheets.

A knock on the door comes. Naegi’s expected guest appears. “May I come in?” Koizumi’s voice can be heard from behind the door.

The doctor motions towards the door and closes it behind him. He returns less than a minute later. “You have a visitor. So let’s wrap this up.”

Gladly.

“Presently, we can find nothing wrong with you. Your ailment should clear with rest. I imagine you’ll be discharged in the coming days.”

“That’s good to hear.” That meant his time was running out.

He gives Naegi that look again. “Now about your test results. I understand your concern, and they _are_ valid. However, for the sake of society, I insist . . .”

“I’ll take a shot in the dark and guess that you’ve looked up my family.” His silence is all the answer Naegi needs. “I’m not my sister. I can’t be the person you’re expecting me to become.”

“I see. I hope you one day reconsider.”

He leaves. Koizumi enters.

The homely girl brings a file with her. The wholesome image shatters when she carelessly tosses it on his bed.

Naegi feels the material and opens the envelope. . . “Physical documents.”

“Yeah. My source only uses them. It makes it harder for others to track. Like cops.” She spat.

He laughed gingerly. “Regardless, Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet. It was more expensive than I thought to get this info. You’ll need to pay me big.” He was afraid of that. “I figure there’s advantages to having an insider indebted to me.”

“I’m not really following, but if you’re expecting me to feed you illegal info . . .”

“Bit late for that or did you forget your promise?” Koizumi arches an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Good. You help me out and I help you out.” Convincing. Totally outside the rules, but convincing.

Whatever I tell her will be found out soon anyway.

“Deal.” He accepts.

“How many victims are there?” She gets to the heart of the matter.

“14 for now. All guys, apparently.”

Koizumi snaps her fingers. “I knew it, they were hiding the truth.” She reaches into her pocket for a cell phone. “Let’s exchange contacts.”

“Uh sure but let me go through these first.” Naegi draws out the files, spanning 3 pages. A biography on Ruruka Ando.

Naegi zips through and quickly absorbs the information. Once finished, he sets the files by his side and sinks into silence. He doesn’t know how much time passes before speaking “This is all legit?”

“I haven’t been given wrong info, yet.” Koizumi responds

Naegi cups his head and chuckles. “Sheesh, this job is rough sometimes.”

“Didn’t know what you were getting into?” Koizumi rolls his eyes. “Boys. All they see is a chance to look cool without thinking of responsibilities or consequences.”

“Don’t write me off yet.” He retorts and stares at the picture of the missing woman. The answers he needed were here. The mystery was clear enough that it felt too convenient. “Thanks, Koizumi.” He gives the redhead his phone number.

“Nice doing business with you.” Koizumi said smugly. With her job completed, the journalist motions for the door. “Let’s have our next meeting be somewhere less dreary. I hate hospitals.”

“Yeah. It doesn’t always have to be business y’know? Just talking’s fine.” He waved goodbye. With the door closing behind Koizumi, Naegi’s gaze lands on his files. “Hey, Fujisaki.”

“What is it?” Alter Ego responds.

“Could you cross-check this info. See if you can dig up anything more.”

“I can try . . .but why?”

“Just a precaution. It’s not that I distrust Koizumi, but I should at least try to verify my sources.”

He probably dreams it, but he almost detects a hint of irritation from Fujisaki. “Then why did you strike that shady deal with her? I could have helped you pull up information on Ando.”

“But only on official channels, right?” Naegi said. No way these files Koizumi acquired could have come from an honest source, supposing it was true. “I’m considering my options and thinking outside the box here. I want to see just how much data we can cross reference to build. What we can’t get on the records”

“will be how much Koizumi’s intel is worth.” Fujisaki heads him off.

“Y-yeah . . .” Am I that straightforward or is alter ego too smart for his own good? He’s hoping it’s the latter “If the info’s tough to find for even you then . . . partnering up with Koizumi’s a really good idea huh?”

“. . .”

“What?”

“. . . It’ll take a while for me to research Ando’s history. Until I’m finished, please don’t call me until then. For anything.” Fujisaki’s voice was soft as ever but carried a mechanical quality like the other alter egos.

Which shouldn’t be the case.

“Is something wrong?” Naegi asks.

Fujisaki had a strangely intense gaze, evident even on a separate dimensional plane. “I think you should figure it out yourself and reflect on what Kirigiri-san said the other day.” Without awaiting a reply, the alter ego signs off, leaving a perplexed Naegi by his lonesome.

“Was he . . . angry?”

\---

Mikan Tsumiki tends to the flowers in Naegi's room. The artificially crafted lilies, made of crystal were on a vase, right next to a jug of water.

She finds Naegi dozing off, lying on his side with his back facing her. Without a care in the world, like every day she’d known him.

Tsumiki is a problematic girl, that’s a mystery to none, least of all herself. Her social skills were non-existent; even the most harmlessly awkward situations result in Tsumiki accruing the blame upon herself.

That was a lie.

Tsumiki was calculating, more intelligent than most and better at reading people than most. What made others tick? What were their weaknesses? What cues did they leave? Tsumiki could discern all of that within a few interactions. It was so easy to slip through their guard when they – in all their bloated egos – thought her a subspecies.

She liked pain, but that didn’t make her a masochist. Pain meant you were acknowledged. If someone hurt you, they recognized you enough to do so. Cry out and others would notice. If they didn’t, then just cry louder.

She spent her childhood like this. Eventually, everyone got tired of her and would stop acknowledging her. She needed to find new methods. That's when she stumbled onto her calling. Tsumiki was wounded so often that she'd learned how to treat her own injuries properly.

Before she knew it, others came to rely on her. The sick hung on her every word. Power corrupts was a common dichotomy. In her case, she was corrupted before she rose to power. Why not continue when she finally had it?

However long she could keep it – Tsumiki bit her lip and glanced at the sleeping man.

Naegi was a thorn in her side. In many ways. He _looked_ normal, she might have even called him attractive if not for the unfashionable glasses, that went unreplaced even when broken. No, what was strange was _everything else_. Tsumiki studied and knew _people_. Usually, patients have some melancholic atmosphere surrounding them, regardless of their sickness, but Naegi met everything with a mostly positive reception, save for one exception.

It made her sick. He was a patient, but he didn't _behave like one_, and more importantly, acted like _he didn't need her_.

Tsumiki reached for a small, square packet in her uniform. She unfurls it and salts the water with the contents. All of it. This time for sure . . .

She placed the cup on a tray and turned to Naegi's bedside where her eyes met his dead on.

The tray falls and glass shatters.

\---

Naegi had been awake the whole time. He'd seen the alterations in Tsumiki's facial expression – watching her features twist with anger and indignation. No doubt at him, given how she was muttering curses with his name mixed in the middle.

Naegi’s eyes slower slightly to the spilled water coating the floors and flowing towards him – clear and seemingly harmless.

True to phrase, water was a silent killer.

"That's poison, isn't it?"

He said, his voice hoarse from the very same toxin.

“P-poison? That was just your medicine.” She lied. It was clearer now, with how she spoke to him the way she _used to._

“I wasn’t told about prescriptions. If someone approved that without my knowing, since when?”

“You don’t remember giving me consent? Maybe your head’s was worse than we thought.” He couldn’t tell if Tsumiki feigning ignorance or making a jab at him. Could be both.

Naegi taps his temple. “I’m a surprisingly healthy guy. I’ve taken worse and still came out okay. Which is why I thought getting sick out of the blue was too much of a coincidence. Especially while I was tracking Sonosuke Izayoi’s killer. That’d be you, right?”

“I don’t even know who that is.”

“Izayoi was a doctor here and reported dead on February the 14th this year. You can’t expect me to buy you’ve never heard of him . . .”

“This is a big hospital, and I don’t get along with the others. It has nothing to do with me.”

“Then what about Ruruka Ando, your former supervisor. She and Izayoi were in a relationship.”

“So?”

She’s really gonna play dumb the whole time? “The longer it takes for you to talk, the harder this gets.”

“I’ve done nothing wrong, stop picking on me!”

Naegi sighed exasperatedly. “If you want to hear, here’s my theory based on the evidence I’ve dug up. Stop me if I get it wrong.”

“We’ll be here all day then.” Tsumiki eye-rolls.

I’ll take that challenge. “Ruruka Ando. Age 25. Beryl Class. A bixbite. She was on the fast track to assistant director in this hospital firm. For a couple reasons.” He brought his fingers down while listing each “One would be her close friendship with Kimura-san. The other would be her charm. She had quite a few contacts, not all good people but always important people, for the lack of a better word. One of them was you. Ando was an alumni at the same medical school, and she scouted you. I bet that’d look good on both your resumes.” Ando had an eye for talent if Kimura was to be believed.

For now, Tsumiki was quiet. Least it shows he was on the right track. “How was that by the way? Did she treat you right?”

“Yes. Ruruka paid a lot of attention to me.” It was a weird way to phrase it. If ‘attention’ was the same as Doctor Crow offered. Naegi didn’t think it was on accident. More of an ingrained response to negative treatment.

“Then you liked her? Could you call her a friend?” He prods. “Doubt it. You shot that possibility down yourself last time we talked.”

Tsumiki averts her eyes. “I don’t remember. Did we have a conversation like that?”

“Yeah, Koizumi can verify that later.” He smooths over her lie. “You know what I think. Ando-san abused you.”

Her posture straightens. One lesson Kirigiri had taught him was to look for bodily gestures more than facial expressions. People had ticks they were less aware of.

“She’s not the only one either. The others do it too. If I could catch on so quickly, there’s no way your coworkers can’t. This kind of behavior doesn’t happen in an establishment like this unless someone normalizes it, and that needs influence. Something Ando-san had, and that’s why you murdered her.” Naegi theorized.

“. . . “

“That’s when Izayoi comes into the picture. If his lover disappeared one day without warning, the biggest suspect would be you, with an obvious motive. He might have tried to catch you in the act, even investigated you. Eventually, you got rid of him with that poison.”

“Fufu. Hahaha.” Mocking laughter rings in his ears. “This is going waaaaay too far for teasing, Naegi-san. With an overactive imagination like that, you should be a writer!”

“Not hearing any rebuttals.”

“It’s nonsense. Me? Killing because they acknowledged me? Because they treated me like the ugly piece of pig meat that I am? Why would I do something so stupid?” Tsumiki held her hands together, her face a mix of confusion and amusement. “Ando-san wasn’t even _that_ cruel, compared to so many others. If I killed for a silly reason like that, I’d have been imprisoned before I turned 10.”

Any words Naegi would have spoken in response were caught in his throat. What Tsumiki just implied. He almost couldn’t process it. He didn’t want to.

“I don’t like it.” Tsumiki meekly fumbles with her fingers. “The way you’re looking at me. It’s irritating me just a liiitle bit.” She smiles. It doesn’t reach her eyes. “But maybe you can’t help it. Everything you do gets on my nerves. Maybe you should stop breathing?”

Naegi carefully eyes her movements. “That’d be convenient, I bet. You knew I was a detective. I’m not sure how, but it’s the only thing that makes sense. You might have somehow been able to reason it because of how familiar I was with Kirigiri and Saihara. Maybe you overheard me with Togami too, I can’t say. But I can’t think of any other reason you’d pick me of all people to get rid of.”

“Of all . . . people? What’s special about _you_?” Tsumiki’s halted speech is punctuated with a twitch of the eye.

Naegi blinked

If Kirigiri-san was in his position, she’d say whatever she could to keep Tsumiki talking. Right until he found an opening. “Even if I was, I haven’t done anything to deserve being on your hit list.”

“Look, you’re doing it now too. Talking back, arguing against me. Why can’t you’d just lie down and shut up like everyone else and let me take care of you!?”

“_You’re trying to kill me_.” It’s insane he has to voice that

“AND!?” She screams.

He breaks into a cold sweat. At least two wires refuse to connect in her brain.

I-I think this might be out of my depth after all.

“If it’s not because I’m on to you, then why are you after my life?

“You’re disgusting. That’s all.” Came a brutal answer. “To be honest, I can’t explain well. It’s just what I felt from the day you woke up. You’re not much, and your personality is boring as dirt, but you’re surrounded by beautiful people.” Tsumiki innocently saunters to the door. The act of locking the only exit was not so comforting. “Kirigiri and Saihara, was it? It’d be fine if they were just detectives, but they were obviously your friends. I could tell from listening outside the door. I could also tell they were _very_ good at their jobs.”

Naegi’s gaze drifts around the room. There’s nothing in the vicinity he can use to defend himself

“Togami-san even had the same air Kimura does. Then there was Ishimaru? What the hell? Why would someone like you be connected to a big shot politician like him!? And even his husband and child! Did you brainwash them? Why do these great people pay attention to you? It’s not fair! You don’t even have to humiliate yourself for it!”

Slowly, he reaches into his pocket, dialing the emergency buttons on his cell phone. He had to stall somehow. “I . . . don’t know what to say to you, but I won’t apologize for having good friends who like me for being myself.”

Tsumiki giggles, expecting a response of that nature. “Then I won’t for hating you either. Maybe you’re just a walking bag of luck, but what I really can’t stand is how you rub it in my face.” She leans over to the ground. Naegi feels his insides twist when she picked up the shard of glass. Her malicious smile is the dressing on the salad. “Always so happy, even when you’re sick, you don’t act like it. You have the nerve to feel sorry for me.” Her lips curved downwards into a deep frown. A fierce hatred mars her features as she exclaims in a heated passion “You’re my patient. You can’t do anything on your own. You’re not allowed so lie there and let me take care of <strike>kill</strike> you!” That declaration was the firing signal.

Tsumiki lunged forward.

Not enough time! Naegi evaded the thrust by moving to the right. That’s as far as he gets before his crazed attacker latches onto him on the rebound and pins him down. The shard’s edge rests above his face. “Y-You can’t think you’ll get away with this. Don’t make your crimes any worse!” He pleads.

“What’s the difference? I already killed Izayoi-san. There’s no escape for me!” Panicked tears struck Tsumiki’s face.

Normally, it’d have been easy to overpower the frail girl but weeks of hospitalization took its toll. Looking back, he should have expected it would give out at the worst possible time. His chest heaved as loud coughs erupted from his throat. His concentration scatters and his grip lost.

The tip comes down and pierces the already cracked frame. That small resistance makes the difference.

The makeshift weapon pierces through the barrier of his glasses to reach his left eye.

Returning strength accompanies his loud scream as he kicked Tsumiki off him. His hands fly to his injured eye.

His heart beats like a drum as a myriad of thoughts chaotically bounce around every corner of his head. His ears, unhampered, pick up on voices he doesn’t recognize. They came from outside the room, rattling the door. The lightheaded detective sits up.

I . . . have to . . . get out.

Tsumiki stared at the door with trepidation. She had the gall to take her eyes away after stabbing him.

“What happened?” “Who’s in there?” Whoever heard his screams would be converging on the other side right about now.

“I-I told you. You won’t get away with this.” It hurts.

Tsumiki whips her head towards him, her eyes red with tears and skin blanched in horror.

What’s with that look? It’s too late to play the victim “Forgive me!” She clasped her fingers.

“H-huh?” Naegi stopped thinking. Did he hear that right? 

“Please help me, Naegi-san! I didn’t mean to kill anyone. I didn’t have a choice.” She whimpers.

“I just gave you one!” He yells, and the door banging grows louder.

“I’ll do anything.” Tsumiki shakily sunk to her knees. “I’ll be your slave. I’ll let you write on my body. Use me however you want.”

“I don’t _want_ any of that!” Naegi backed away in fear, not of his attacker, but of what could have made her like this. That was his mistake.

“You . . . won’t forgive me.” If it was at all possible, she looked even more afraid than before. With dropped jaws, she continued. “I can’t go to prison. Nobody would depend on me. Nobody would care if I got hurt. Nobody would acknowledge me there! Forgive me already! If you were in my shoes, you’d forgive yourself right away."

Naegi stood his ground against the onslaught of pleas. There was a wrongness in her thought process. to correct. “Even if I did, we all have to take responsibility for our actions.”

Tsumiki’s hands slumped by her sides as she stared rejection in the face. "No. I won't go. I won't." From her pocket, she took out a similar packet to the one he saw before. There wasn’t a brand name, just a neatly sealed container. The utter desolation of hope Tsumiki’s eyes conveyed burned itself into memory.

_'She wouldn't.' _Feeling bizarrely light, Naegi reached out for her, only to trip over himself.

Tsumiki unfurled the wrap and with great hesitation, dumped the sprinkles in her mouth.

Naegi’s mouth hung rigid and open. “Why did you do that?”

“Ha…haha.” With an equally resigned and terrified excuse for a laugh, she uttered words that would haunt Naegi’s dreams for days to come. “It's too much for me . . . If I'm alone . . . I'll go crazy . . .” A harsh cough follows. Nothing at all as gentle as Naegi’s had been.

Tsumiki’s arms grasp her heaving chest and throat. Her mouth parts open, wide as her dilating eyes.

Naegi scrambled to his feet and ran to unlock the door.

“I need help!”

* * *

Naegi tips his glasses upwards and palms the bandages wrapped around the left side of his face. “I made a mistake. If I’d been more careful, Tsumiki wouldn’t have tried to take her own life.”

Kimura listens in silence and leans back into her chair. “Thankfully, you both survived, though I would say barely in Tsumiki’s case. Although, depending on her wishes and what might happen from here, I can’t say if that’s good luck.”

“There’s no downside to being alive. No matter what you’ve done.” Naegi says.

“Then we’ll call it good luck. If there is such a thing.” The matter of survival becomes an afterthought in the face of her following inquiry “A product that can forcibly desynchronize our connections to the crystals and simulate the virus. Are you sure that’s what it was?”

“It had to be. It’s what killed Izayoi-san. You even said I had the same symptoms.”

“But you lived. As did Tsumiki.” Kimura interrupts. “Naegi-san, there is no cure for the virus. We hardly understand it and once you’ve contracted it, death or freezing are the only options. As _I understand_, you came out with symptoms of a minor cold despite reapplication of the poison for days. Tsumiki’s case was severe, but she recovered. Why?”

“I’d rather count our blessings . . .”

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but these are the questions that must be asked. The only explanation I can think of is that Tsumiki was given a dud. Although that would _still_ be fantastical from a scientific perspective.” Kimura looked askance.

“That’s what we’re looking into. Once Tsumiki’s ready for questioning. She’ll have a lot to answer for.” Naegi frowned. “Once she’s ready.” He repeats.

Kimura casts him a long look. “Such a strange person. Unlucky too. After going through some severe lengths to arrange the circumstances of your injury, only to end up losing an eye in an attempted murder. If nothing else, I have a better opinion of how efficiently Byakuya runs things.”

“Hold on there.” Naegi raised his hand. “That’s not it at all. I was attacked.” Kimura raises an eyebrow. “Ending up here of all places was just coincidence.”

Kimura deeply furrows her eyebrows. “I see. Well then, I hope you learn a great deal from her about this drug. It was remiss of me to let it slip right through my fingers.”

“Yeah. If somebody’s producing them, they need to be off the streets asap.”

“I’m not interested in that.” Kimura corrected. “A drug that can disturb our unity with the crystals and leave barely a trace. If I had gotten it off Tsumiki, we could research its foundations and perhaps find a breakthrough.”

. . .

Spoken like a model caretaker. Nothing at all like the impression she’s left him with.

“This hospital confuses me. I used to think doctors were the most caring people around.” Naegi said.

Kimura scoffs. “We’re not all humanitarians because we save lives. For some, it’s responsibility. Others, perhaps some twisted gratification. Isn’t that the same for the police? Not all of you go out into the field with thoughts of protecting the peace as a top priority.” 

“I’d like to believe we’re all better than that. You wouldn’t have clued me in on Ando and Izayoi otherwise.” He counters. He doesn’t get the reaction he’d like to see from the iron doctor. “I can’t see what you’d get out of the case being resolved. If anything, there’ll only bad publicity once the news gets out.”

Kimura did what Naegi least expected.

She laughed.

“W-What?” He stuttered. More taken aback that she could do that than what he’d said to provoke the reaction.

Kimura clears her throat. “Pardon me. You and I are only a few years apart in age, but I can’t help but wonder what it’s like to hold such an immature view of the world.”

“I get I’m not the wisest guy but-”

“Ruruka and Sonosuke’s deaths won’t make a ripple in this sea.” Kimura cut him off. Her jovial behavior seconds ago dream-like.

“Huh?” Now he was lost.

“In Shingen Hospital, people of all kinds come in. It’s not unusual that they never leave.”

“You said you’d prefer to prevent that.”

“Did I?” He’s certain of it, but doubts he’ll get answers pursuing that front. “Putting aside. I owe _you_ a word of thanks at the very least. For protecting my hospital and saving me the work of writing up more bodies.”

Naegi deadpans. Standing, the brunet turns his back and walks to the door. He probably won’t be back for some time, if ever.

He didn’t mind that much. He’d fallen into the ‘not a fan of hospitals’ camp.

“Mr. Naegi. A moment before you leave.” Kimura leaves him words of warning as a parting gift. “In my experience, when the pieces fit so neatly, it tends to be because someone designed it that way. Keep that in mind when next you find yourself in the middle of these rare ‘_coincidences’_”

. . .

“Was that an admission of guilt, Kimura-san?”

“Pardon me?” Her eyebrow raised answered his question.

Naegi closed the partially open the door and turned to fully face her. “I know how agonizing it feels to have lost a close friend. I can’t imagine what it’d feel like to lose two, knowing that their murderer was right next to you, all thanks to the restrictions you set for yourself.” Had Kimura allowed Naegi to depart, their conversation would’ve stopped at the conclusion that the director was criminally negligent. Any offense on her part would have been _inaction_ towards Tsumiki’s affairs.

That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Kimura had done much and all without lifting a finger. “Izayoi wasn’t the only one who couldn’t inform the police . . . following the same rules, you couldn’t either. You also couldn’t lay Tsumiki off, because that means the culprit would get away. It must’ve been good luck for someone like me to appear, to solve all your problems without you getting your hands dirty. And all I needed were a few slips of the tongue and people being in the right place.” True to Kimura’s word, there were too many coincidences. The biggest of all being that the killer had been the detective’s caretaker. “Setting us up was one thing, but we both nearly died.” Naegi said with a rare restraint. Just speaking aloud the string of incidences served to confirm the connecting dots further in his mind.

Kimura was seemingly taken aback. She hadn’t expected he’d caught on so far, but a cold response follows her brief stupefaction. “The decisions were all yours to make. I didn’t force either of your hands.”

“Either way, I’d have a hard time proving it in the court. But even if nobody else knows the truth, you can’t deceive yourself.”

“That’s why you’re naïve.” Kimura followed up with a tremored voice, unbefitting her usual demeanor. “You say all that and _still_ appeal to conscience? I’m not sure if I’m I overestimated you or the other way around.”

“If you didn’t have one, then Tsumiki would still be here, and my vision would still be twice what it is.” He said solemnly. “I kind of feel sorry for you. I’ve caught a few suspects myself, all of them scared of the prospects of being convicted.” Tsumiki was no exception, but he feels Kimura would be.

“With you, I think – in some ways – it’s excessive to arrest someone already living in chains.”

He struck an unexpected chord. Kimura was dumbfounded for a few seconds before her face morphed into anger, visible even beneath her face mask.

“Get out.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

The glass doors slide open. Naegi breathes in the fresh night air. A warm wind brushes against his face, signaling the beginning of spring.

The detective angles his head back and overhead, going as far as he could to take in the impressive hospital behind him. It stood at a titanic size and was one of the largest constructs in the sector.

“Preserved by society’ huh?” He muses.

I’m barely average height compared to most guys. In the face of this tower, practically a pebble. But you know? Small as I am, I’ve got the freedom to go anywhere I want. Even if this building lasts forever, it’ll always remain here, less a hospital, and more akin to a museum in his eyes. 

In a sense, Shingen General was more of a cage than the holding cells Naegi knew.

*Honk*

The blares call Naegi’s attention. His ride awaits.

Naegi slips into the passenger seat of Owada’s truck. The ex-biker sports a wide, welcoming grin. “Yo. You finish up?”

“Yeah.”

Owada slaps him on the back and starts driving. “Nice job cracking the case.”

“I didn’t do all that much.” He wasn’t being modest. The table had been set beforehand, and the unexpected assistance of Koizumi had dumped vital pieces of information onto his lap. He felt a distinct lack of accomplishment.

“Don’t sweat it. You bagged that psycho bitch.” Owada clicked his tongue. “Can’t believe that chick had it in her.”

“Me neither. But that just means we didn’t know Tsumiki.” A blind-spot he intends to rectify. While Tsumiki was surely their culprit, a few things didn’t add up. She must’ve had a benefactor and she may be the only one who can answer his questions. Whenever she would be ready to.

“It gonna be okay?” Owada inquires with a deeply concerned look. “Your eye.”

“The surgery went fine. My glasses stopped the blow somewhat so it should heal within a few weeks.” In the interim, he’d gotten a new pair. “My eyesight won’t ever be the same though.”

“Better than nothing . . . it should help plenty.” Owada all but whispered the last part.

“What?”

“Shit man. First I wanna say I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“Breaking the bro code ain’t my style, and usually, ya clean up your messes, but this time . . .” Owada peels his eyes to the road. Naegi has a sinking feeling it’s less out of driving courtesy and more to avoid his gaze. “Shit, I think a scar’s cool. Manly even. But not everyone else thinks that way.”

“Where are you going with this?” The detective's hairs stood on end.

His oldest friend confesses his betrayal. “It's better that I told Sayaka, than let you put it off and she _finds_ out. ”

Naegi’s sole eye widened sharply. “_You didn’t_.”

“It was the right thing to do.”

Naegi gaped. “T-That’s bullshit. You're just scared!”

“I ain’t getting a knife in my back because you wanted to hide away from her!” Owada yelled back.

Naegi leans forward and rests his face in his hand. “Why me?”

“Bad luck as usual.” Owada so unhelpfully explains.

He looks to the road. “Um . . . I think you missed the turn to get to my place.”

“That’s cuz you’re staying at my place.” He said.

Naegi raises a delicate brow. “I . . . don’t exactly mind, but why the consideration? Are you sick?”

“I ain’t about to just let ya go back there the first day you get off.” Owada took one arm off the wheel to scratch his hair. “Taka’s already making dinner so I can’t take no for an answer.”

Naegi faces front and a small smile graces his features. The detective’s eyes grow heavy. “No. I’d love to come over, but mind if I take a nap till then?”

"Just don't get drool on her.”

With Owada's consent, Naegi leans the seat over on an angle and rests his head back. The lights dim and the gentle motions of the car carry him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was the longest chapter yet? It's a bit rushed, but I didn't want to drag out the gateway scenario for another 3 chapters.


	11. After the Rain

“Taka. Daiya. We’re home!”

Naegi slips out of his shoes in the entranceway while Owada called out his family.

“Good to see you, Makoto.” Ishimaru comes into view, apron-clad. His gaze lingers on Naegi’s bandages. “I hope you’re feeling alright. With losing your eye and all.”

“It should heal eventually.” He replies.

“If scarring’s the worst of it, that’s good to hear!”

“For the love of…Use some tact, Taka.” Owada said.

“Something smells good.” A mouthwatering aroma incenses the detective.

“Since you were coming over, I made my special roast.” 

“Aw, that sounds delicious. I’ve gotten used to nothing but hospital food.” Naegi follows behind Ishimaru.

“Where’s the kid at?” Owada asks.

“He fell asleep waiting about half-an-hour ago.” A quick stop in the living room verifies that. Daiya’s snores lightly on the couch.

Naegi allows himself a small smile. “A big house. A cute family. Steady jobs. I’m proud of you.”

“You have any idea how sarcastic that sounds?” Owada busts a vein. 

“I’d never think that. Although I’m jealous of the house thing. Comparing it to my small apartment room is depressing.”

“That's what gets you? Not that you got attacked there?” 

…

“If you think about it, as a cop, I’m liable to be attacked anywhere.” Naegi jokes half-heartedly.

“Heh. You weirdo.” Owada remarked, focused at the dinner set on four plates.

“Mondo!” Ishimaru yells. Since long ago, the politician was intent on making Owada a better man, one curse-word stopped at a time.

“What? I didn’t say nothin’ bad.”

“It’s just the usual with us.” Naegi scratched his cheek. He chooses the guest seat on the kitchen table, across Owada’s.

“A bond between close friends, is it? I’m envious.” Ishimaru said.

“The two of you are much closer and clicked faster than we did.” He and Owada attended the same university, separating from their old friends. They’d met Ishimaru there, and Naegi had quickly become the third wheel. He doubts Ishimaru would understand even if Naegi explained.

“You and Mondo weren’t always friends.” The red-eyed man netted his eyes in confusion.

Naegi laughs gingerly. “Owada hated me at first.”

“We gonna drag old news up?” The ex-delinquent jabs a fork at the detective.

“It’s fine, isn’t it? Ishimaru looks like he wants to know.” Naegi begins telling the story before the taller man could even consent. “Owada and I got off to a rocky start right about when he first transferred. He was the new kid, so I thought I’d say hello.”

“Associating with a twink like Naegi would have been bad for my image, and I wasn’t about to get charity from some rich punk.”

“How immature…” Ishimaru cartoonishly shakes his head.

Owada grumbles. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Uh wait, I wasn’t rich…” Naegi faced Owada.

“Compared to the sector I was from? Everyone in Dusk High was loaded.”

Schools were segregated based on the jewels. Dusk High was a moderately prestigious academy. Acceptance began at the third rank. Owada was…a special exception. Encrusted on the bar owner’s ring was an imperial topaz, the highest of the fourth class, giving Owada equal status to Naegi.

“He ‘attended’ but barely showed up to class,” Ishimaru’s raised a none-too impressed brow at his partner “a-at first. He got better.” Naegi promptly corrected himself, while Owada, the most in danger, was busy chowing down. 

“That hooligan reputation ended up following you to university! How were you not embarrassed?” Ishimaru folds his arms.

“As if I would be-…wait, run that one by me again’” Owada snarls. “I don’t remember anyone in college saying a thing about it.”

“You chilled out and hung out around _ Ishimaru _, I guess it stayed mostly a rumor.” That or they might have been too afraid to say it to his face. But it’s not like Naegi would tell him that.

“Aren’t you grateful?” A smug smile was plastered on Ishimaru’s face.

Owada rolls his eyes skyward.

“Don’t be like that. Owada made a lot of progress himself by then. Before, he was always getting into fights. One time he even showed up to school all bandaged up. I tried to lend a hand but…”

Owada rubs the back of his neck. “I lost a brawl with some rival gang. The kid was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Let’s just say I throw a mean punch.”

Ishimaru sighs heavily. “You’re both friends now so I’m certain you settled your disputes admirably.” The red-eyed man assumed.

“I’m…not so sure about that.” Naegi clears his throat. “I don’t remember too much after that since I was sent to the infirmary. Owada was suspended I think.”

“A full week.” The ex-delinquent complained. “The problem was after. It gives me a headache just thinking about how the school turned on me.”

* * *

_The locker rattled in shock when Mondo Owada’s palm thrust upon it. Had the biker’s target been the same gender, damage to public property would have been averted, at the expense of a boy’s face._

_But no. Mondo didn’t hit girls. He didn’t intimidate them either, but he was finding it very hard to hold back nowadays. “Wanna explain what you were doing messing with my stuff?”_

_“I-I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me.” She gives him a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Fitting since she’s the one who jumped in front of the car._

_Swallowing his frustration, he backed off. “Scram and I better not see you anywhere near my locker again!”_

_He watched her run in fright, passing the last person Owada wanted to see._

_Makoto Naegi. A boy with a single distinguishing trait in his unnaturally colored irises. Presently he had another. The band-aid slapped on his chin._

_“What?” Owada snapped prematurely._

_“I thought you were going hit her, for a second there.”_

_For Owada, the other boy knew just what to say to get under his skin, and not mean it at all. “If I did, that’d be ** your ** fault.”_

_“I…I can get them off your back.” He fumbles over his words._

_Owada hates how hard it was to avoid a positive reaction to the offer. “Did I ask for favors? Mind your own business!” Owada yells. It’s not warranted, he knows that. But he’s passed his boiling point._

_“I’m already involved as you said. And…weren’t you going to fight Suzuki?” He asks._

_“I don’t hit girls!” Owada’s anger rises by a tick._

_ Yet Naegi stands his ground, clutching the strap of his school bag. In other words, he was asking for a confrontation._

_Owada was about to give him one, at least, he would have. He looked down, catching sight of Naegi’s shaking legs. A pleased smirk creeps on the delinquent’s face. Fear meant respect and acknowledgment. If Naegi knew not to treat him lightly, then there wasn’t a need for further aggression._

_Owada calmed down. “Was she a friend of yours?”_

_“Not…mine, but…” Naegi trails off. With a determined look, he continues. “Listen, instead of doing anything rash, I have an idea. It won’t be any trouble at all, I promise.”_

_Owada doubts any assistance from the spikey-haired boy would solve his problems. However, he didn’t have any alternatives. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed this school. He wasn’t’ narrow-minded enough to think he could go far with his gang alone. One day, he’d leave the diamonds._

_What then? He’s got nothing after that._

_“Spit it out.” Owada whispered._

_“Huh?”_

_“I said spit it out already!”_

_Naegi stiffened. That was the first time Owada listened to him. With a shaky-soft voice, he said “Hang out with me.” _

_“Huh?”_

_“If we come off as friends, this will stop.” _

_“Are you making fun of me?” Owada’s voice dropped low._

_“Y-You don’t have to mean it. Just act.” Naegi raised his hands placatingly. “I can’t tell you why, but trust me, I know it will work.”_

_Owada’s pessimistic. His woes began after his suspension, the cause was attacking Naegi. The guy everybody liked. It wasn’t unthinkable they’d finally buzz off if the two reconciled._

_But there was one thing that didn’t click for the taller male. “What’s in this for you? You’ve got nothing to gain for helping me.” It was the opposite. Most, if not everyone else, would get a kick out of him getting just desserts._

_“Do I need a reason to help? That’s just who I am.” He proudly declares. “I’ve never not done the right thing if I could.”_

_Owada blinked thrice at the shameless statement. Words he never thought he’d hear from another so bluntly. “So…it’s your fetish?”_

_“No. Definitely not.” Naegi’s face turned beet red._

_“Well, it don’t sound normal to me.” Maybe he was a weird kid on the inside. “Whatever. Different strokes for different folks.”_

_“D-Don’t say it like that!”_

_Owada returned to his locker, grabbing his bag, dirtied with mismatched colors. Courtesy of the art skills of the girl he chased off._

_“Are you going home?” Naegi asks._

_“Ain’t got a reason to stay.” Owada pulls out his white facemask from the bag and places it on._

_“You could join a club. I’m in the music club by the way.”_

_“Didn’t ask.”_

_“...You usually ride a bike to school, don’t you?”_

_“Yeah so?”_

_“Is that…legal?”_

_“No. It ain’t. You gonna tell? Well even if you did, it’s out for repairs.”_

_“Then how are you getting home?”_

_“The station.” It was only when Owada arrived at the school’s main entrance did it click that Naegi followed him all the way there. But the boy was less a hindrance compared to the precipitation._

_“It’s raining.” Naegi had a habit of stating the obvious. They raise their heads to the only sky they'd ever known -- An illusion crafted by the dome surrounding the city. All to hide the vast red that hovered further above, unchanging and ever-present. _

_Owada opened the door and walked, not minding the heavy downpour. Owada’s notably pissed when his hair adhesive dissolves and his patented hairstyle transitions into a messier version of its natural look. His curses were drowned out by the beat of the raindrops, slipping in through openings intentionally left in the dome's design._

_He stops when he notices the pressure on his body fade, along with the tingle of acid rain. _

_Owada looks overhead to see he was under the cover of an umbrella. The tail end held by the guy he’d ditched minutes ago_

_“You should’ve waited for me.” Naegi says as if that would be natural. _

_Naegi didn’t have that umbrella earlier. He’d run to his locker to bring it. “You…are going a bit far for pretend.” Owada replied in disbelief._

_Naegi nervously scratches his cheek. A trademark. “I said you could pretend. Not that I had to.”_

_“Weirdo. I can why you’re always in a crowd.” Owada resumed walking, not at all slowing his pace for the other boy who somehow kept up with him._

_Owada snuck glances at his smaller companion. Much smaller, given how he was transparently growing tired of extending his arm to accommodate them both. For goodness sake, the kid was on the tip of his toes and didn’t voice those complaints._

_“Give me that.” Owada motions to pull the umbrella away from Naegi. It should have been an easy feat when comparing the difference in body build. _

_To Owada’s surprise, the umbrella doesn’t budge from Naegi’s grip._

_“What’re you doing?” Naegi posed the curious question._

_“S-Stopping you from making a fool of yourself.” Owada exerted more force, finally snatching the umbrella away and held it above their heads. Properly._

_“…I was doing fine.” Naegi grumbled, pocketing his hands._

_Owada scoffed. “Sure, you were.”_

_It was then that Owada had the first inkling towards Naegi’s nature, A boy who readily extended his hand to everyone…and dropped his guard for no one. Be it family or friends, he didn’t easily show weakness._

_Neither starts up a conversation for the rest of their journey. _

_Nevertheless, an unbreakable bond forges amidst the rain_

* * *

"It was such a hassle." Owada said.

“You didn’t have much of a reason to refuse either. You had no friends and stayed on the roof all the time."

“Weren’t _you_ happy about getting the roof as a hangout?”

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Naegi loses himself in old memories. “That’s how Owada became a part of our group. The custodians were too afraid to tell him we _ couldn’t _ stay there. Oh and the bully-“ He pauses at Owada’s dead stare. “Um…the _ antagonisms _ stopped. Problem solved.”

“That’s some community. I don’t approve of counter-bullying, but most schools I know wouldn’t make a concerted effort among students to protect one of their own. Maybe we should send Daiya there when he’s older.” Ishimaru, innocently and expectedly, got the wrong idea.

“It wasn’t like that. I mean…that wouldn’t normally happen. It’s just Owada picked the wrong target.” That being himself.

“I dunno when Naegi figured it out, but _ I _ didn’t know until near graduation. The culprit confessed.” Owada’s face turns a slight pale.

“She did huh?” Naegi twitches.

Owada nods, gravely.

* * *

_ “There we go. You look so handsome.” A blue-haired girl rakes a comb through dirty-blonde locks. _

_ “This ain’t for me…” Owada whines, strapped to a chair while his friend took care of his hair for graduation. His usual style wasn’t ‘appropriate’ for the occasion. A good friend of his invited him over to her house to fix it up. _

_ “You do give off that impression, but you’re an upstanding guy on the inside, Mondo.” Sayaka Maizono cleaned him up with a hot towel. _

_ “Ya think? Heh, thanks a lot.” He flushed red. Not every day a girl casually invited him to her room. _

_ “That smile’s how I know I’m right.” Maizono winked. “I’m glad I can still get to see it…after, you know.” _

_ “…A man’s gotta bounce back.” _

_ “Feel like giving Makoto some of that manliness then?” She lets out a weary sigh. “You take care of him while I’m away, okay!” _

_ “I ain’t his babysitter, but I’ll lend a hand every now and then…” _

_ She giggles. “I’m glad you became friends. Looking back, it’d have been a real shame if you’d dropped out when you first transferred.” _

_ The delinquent raised his head to meet sapphire eyes. “How’d you know I’d even thought about quitting?” _

_ “I’m an esper.” There wasn’t a damn thing about that smile he trusted in that moment._

* * *

“She never admitted it outright but that’s the feeling I got.” 

Naegi sheepishly bows his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know what she was doing.” Or getting other people to do for her.

“Water under the bridge, but I’m warning you, that chick has issues.”

Naegi pouts in response.

Ishimaru brings a fist to his chin. “Maizono…I believe she declined the letter of invitation to our wedding.” 

The detective raises his hands placatively. “She wanted to come, honest. She’s just busy and all.”

“I was joking. As someone with an eye on the position of director, I know full-well how hard that is to achieve.” Ishimaru laughed.

Oh.

“Still, I’m sure I’ll meet her eventually. By the way, have you told her about your injuries?”

“She knows.” Naegi dodges the question. “I’d rather she didn’t though. Sayaka likes to uh…baby me. I’m trying to strike out on my own.”

Owada snorts. “Pfft, never thought I’d hear that. Devious gears in the older man’s head turned. “Back in school. We nicknamed them ‘the twins.”

Ishimaru cast Naegi a confused look. “They don’t look much alike. Are you fraternal twins?”

“We’re not blood-related. The Maizonos adopted me.”

“Normal siblings avoid each other at school, but these two were practically stuck together. Even if they weren’t in the same classes, they’d meet each other first thing at lunch or after it. They were even in the same clubs.”

And just like that, the tables on him for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Hours later, Naegi sneaks to the backyard for some fresh air. To his surprise, he finds Owada beating him the punch, smoking over a fishpond in the moonlight. 

“What’re you doing out here, Owada?” Naegi called out to his friend in the dead of night. Not soon after eating that he’d gotten ready for bed in the guest room.

Which was still way bigger than his room. The land they owned was almost comically huge and their house was modeled after a Japanese mansion, courtesy of Ishimaru’s prestigious family name.

“Should be asking you that.” Owada said, blowing a puff a cigarette smoke.

“It stings.” Naegi touched his bandaged eye. 

“Why’d that crazy nurse have it out for you?”

That’s something he didn’t want to think about. Tsumiki’s reasons were alien to him.

“About what we talked about. I kind of went out on a limb with Ishimaru, but you did hate me before, right?”

Owada peered intently. “What’s that gotta do with anything?”

“It might help me put things into perspective.”

A moment of quiet passes before he speaks. “I don’t know about hate, but It’s hard to explain. I came from a shitty place and knew mostly shitty people. My boys were all I had, and even I did shit I’m not proud of to keep em’ by me. You? So damn happy all the time and people flocked to you. Honestly, I thought…looking at you made me feel like I was missing something, and you had it.” 

Twin fish leaped out from, and back into the water. “That’s silly. I’m nobody special.”

“Well yeah. I was an irresponsible idiot who didn’t know a thing.” Owada crumpled the cigar beneath his feet. “That’s why I learned not to judge too quickly. Things aren’t always what they seem.”

“Got something on your mind? I’m always free to listen.” Owada’s tried quitting smoking a while. For him to be here means he’s stressed out.

“You better, cuz it involves you.” He continued. “That cult you asked me to dig info on. They reached out to me.”

It took a moment for Naegi to recall he’d sought advice from Owada with that information. “Did you learn anything? Are they dangerous?”

“I can’t say for sure if they’re harmless_ yet_. They haven’t asked anything from me besides my contact information.” Owada stops briefly, then continues. “For what I learned, they worship a guy called ‘Atua’.”

“Many religious circles need a charismatic figure to rally behind. Physical or otherwise.” He rubs his chin, contemplatively.

“…History geek.”

“Hey now. It couldn’t hurt to learn about the past.” Naegi scratched his cheek.

“You're spot on about the larger-than-life deal.” Owada said “ ‘All knowledge comes from Atua, and from him, we gain understanding’ is their favorite motto. Heard it like five times already.” Owada mocked.

“I…don't know what to make of that. Was there anything more specific?”

“Not on that front. They’re waiting on setting a date for me to formally join their group. They said they’ve got thousands of members already.”

Naegi’s brows shot up. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what they told me. I can’t say more than that.”

Over a thousand members in Hope’s Peak and the police barely had any information on them? “That can’t be true.”

“We'll find out when I get there.” Owada shrugs. That wasn’t the reaction Naegi wanted to see.

“You don’t have to join. Turn them down whenever.”

“You’re taking on the case, ain’t ya? Might as well lend a hand where I can.”

Naegi furiously shook his head. “When I asked for help, I meant info. I can’t directly involve a civilian in this case.”

Naegi’s distant politeness struck a nerve. “What makes you think I’ll be in trouble?”

“We don’t know, and _that’s_ the danger.” This was a pattern he’d experienced before. An argument was about to break out. At least, it might have had he not felt a par of arms latch around his leg.

The brunet looked down to see messy red-hair. The youngest resident beams at him. “Yo!”

“Since when do you greet guests with ‘yo’?” Owada berates his son.

“_Hey_, Naegi.” The boy said with less energy.

“Better.” Was it really? “Now go to bed.”

“I just woke up and I want to play. I’ll tell dad you snuck out for smokes if you won’t let me.”

Owada snarled. “You little- Come here.” He motioned to grab the child…who, quickly used Naegi as his barrier.

“Naegi, move out the way.”

“Naegi, save me.”

“Okay, that’s enough, you two!” _ Why am I in the middle of this? _

He reached under the toddler’s arms and raised him into the air, holding him in front of Owada. “I won’t be here for that long. Why don’t we humor him.”

“When you leaving?” Daiya angled his head back.

“Tomorrow evening, probably.”

“Hmmm…We’ll play all through then!.”

“Think you can stay awake that long?”

“No problem. I already drank dad’s coffee.”

Naegi quizzically stared at Owada.

“Starting to think he’s a little spoiled.” The man clicked his tongue.

“A little.” Naegi settled Daiya onto the ground. 

The kid ran off to the other side of the pond, waving towards them. “Let’s play catch.” He’s got a baseball in hand already. 

“He’s not giving a choice. The brat.” Owada planted his hands on his hips in bemusement.

Daiya whipped the ball at Naegi. “Whoa.” He winced after catching the shot with both hands. “That’s…some throw.”

Daiya pumped his biceps.

Naegi lobbed the ball back.

Daiya jumped at caught it in the air. “You can throw it harder than that.”

“He’s athletic…” Naegi remarked in mild surprise.

“Just means we don’t have to take it too easy on him.” Owada smirked.

Naegi didn’t know about going all out on a kid but…“He asked for it.” He grinned.

* * *

Owada’s truck drops Naegi off by his apartment the next evening.

“Home sweet home.” Apprehension spoils the moment. Home doesn’t feel quite like home once the safety net’s been breached.

“Need me to go in with you?” Owada said from the driver’s seat.

“I’m fine.” Naegi closes the door behind him. “Thanks a lot…for everything,”

“We’re always happy to have you.”

“Not just that. I mean _everything _. Yesterday got me thinking and…I wouldn’t wish for another best friend in the whole world.”

Owada bashfully rubbed his neck. “Enough of that sappy crap. You nervous or somethin’?”

Naegi nodded. “Take care.”

He waved goodbye as the truck sped out of sight. 

The doors opened for him to enter the apartment. Other residents and guests pass through him on the way to the stairs, leading to his floor.

One step is as far as he makes. “… I want to go back.” He said, wistfully. Few things could beat the warmth of a quaint family atmosphere.

Certainly not a lonely apartment.

“I should go to see Yukizome.”

He owed her that much.

He backtracks, finding Yukizome’s office. 

Silence is his only answer on the first knock. He attempts a second, then a third.

“Sorry, we’re closed for the day.” Yukizome calls out from the other side.

“Oh. I’ll come back tomorrow.” Naegi said.

“Naegi!?” 

He flinched at the ensuing ruckus. “Is everything…okay?”

A disheveled Yukizome flings the door open.

“Hey, there-huh!?” An embarrassing squeak escaped his lips when Yukizome came at him with a surprise hug. 

He froze for a moment, before awkwardly hugging back “I…guess it has been a while.” 

They stayed like that until Yukizome pulled away. Her hands instead cupping his cheeks. “Your eye….”

“It’s not as bad as it looks. It’ll heal in the coming days.” He grasped her fingers with his. “I heard the police asked you some questions. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s nothing to apologize for. I’m not too frail that I can’t handle a bunch of suits.” Yukizome’s hands fell to her hips while she proudly puffs her chest.

Naegi breathes a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I don’t know what I’d have done if you got in more trouble because of my mess.”

“Hmm. So it’s fine if I’m in hot water as long as it’s not your fault, huh?”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then just be happy everything turned out alright.” Yukizome flicked his forehead. 

“Ow. Y-You’re right. Sorry.”

“There you go apologizing again.” The landlady gives him an exasperated smile. “Have you settled in yet?”

“Nope. I came here first thing.”

Her chin rests against her palm. “Have you talked to Enoshima?” 

“It’s a little late for that.” Not like it would ever be too early to tango with Enoshima. “I’ll need my full energy before that endeavor.”

Yukizome’s eyes shifts to the side. “Is that right? Oh well, I’ll take you to your new room.”

"W-What happened to my old one!?”

“About that, you won’t be staying there. By law, I’m having it renovated.”

“I…guess that’s not surprising to hear. It was kind of a blind spot in the building.”

“And can’t be used anymore, sadly.” Yukizome grabbed Naegi’s hand and walked him to the elevators. “I’ll have you relocate to the upper floors.” 

“This won’t affect my rent will it?” Naegi timidly asked on his way up.

“Nope, not a penny!”

Really? It wasn’t like this was a cheap residence. It might have been above the standard for rent fares. 

They exited the elevator and ended up on the top floor. A red carpet and decorated hallway await. 

“Here we go.” Yukizome presented him with the key.

Naegi happily accepted and unlocked the door. 

Wonder melds with his vision as he takes in his new abode. 

The first thing he noticed was the oversized window view of the city nights on the other end.

The ceiling is several levels higher. 

The walls look like they had been recently painted white and black. 

Beautiful furniture blends with the surroundings, despite their intricate designs. Particularly, the stiped, wide sofa near the fireplace wall beckoned Naegi to rest. If not, the small bookcases were a fine distraction, once filled. 

The open kitchen was more spacious than his old living room and was by no means barren. Matching stools are lined up on the counter. The sleek-metallic fridge was years modern than his old. A full kitchen pantry occupied most of the area.

He avoids raiding it, for now. At least until Yukizome leaves so he can pig out…

He finds a media room, with surround speakers lying underneath a television integrated into the wall. He pretty much gives up there.

This penthouse was enough to overwhelm Naegi into a dizzied stupor.

“I-Is it okay for me to live here?” 

Yukizome giggles. “I hope so. We already moved all your things while you were in the hospital.” She explains, walking him to the spiral staircase.

“…We?”

His question was quickly answered. There was a saying. ‘If something sounds too good to be true, it probably is.”

Evidence strolls down the stairwell in casual shorts, a white tee, and a wet towel hanging down her neck.

“E-Enoshima?” Less taken aback by her presence, and more on how he hadn’t even searched upstairs yet.

He’s tempted to ignore her and check it out.

“If it isn’t Naegi!” Enoshima greeted, armed with a coy smirk and a teasing glint in her eye.

Really tempted.

“Is this a welcome party?”

“I planned that yesterday, but the guest of honor never arrived...You’ve got balls standing me up.” She deadpans. 

“How can you blame me for missing a surprise party I wasn’t invited to?”

“I’ve got all night to think of a way. And many to come…roomie.” The last word is punctuated by a deeply menacing grin.

…

“Huh?” Naegi’s head slacks to the side.

Yukizome clears her throat “We were in a bind. I couldn’t put you anywhere else in the building without having you pay in full. That’s when Enoshima came up with the proposal to share rooms.”

He was having a bad feeling about this all of a sudden. “H-Hold on, t-that’s – how does that make any sense? And what happened to _her_ room?”

“The detective isn’t too quick on the uptake.” Enoshima takes great pleasure in his confusion. “The two of us share a unit, but my old one was too small for both of us…so I traded up. Now we can live together, no problem.”

“There are lots of problems!” Naegi pointed vigorously. “I didn’t consent to live with you and…and, this is way more expensive than both our old rooms. Who’s paying for it?”

“I am. Didn’t I say it was no problem?” Enoshima said matter-of-factly.

“Eh?” Naegi repeats.

“I can totally afford it.” 

Yukizome nodded. 

_ Enoshima can afford this place? Impossible, I can’t picture her working a day in her life. _

_ She’s gotta be an heiress…or something. She’s so carefree, that’s gotta be it. _

“I’ll leave you two to it. Call me if you need anything, Naegi.” A thoroughly amused Yukizome backs out of the scene. The door closing signals the loss of Naegi’s sole potential ally.

Enoshima stops by the fridge and picks out two cans of beer. She holds one out for him.

He refuses and ignores the fragrance of fresh strawberries.

Enoshima shrugs, peels open her own, and downs the beverage.

He averts his eyes, waiting patiently. More to get his thoughts in order. “What’s in this for you?” It sounds off, coming from him. But this was Enoshima he was talking about. There had to be a catch!

Enoshima licks her lips once finished. He hopes it’s about the taste. “It’d be a problem if you had no place to stay, and worse if you moved out. Sooo, why not have you where I can reach any time I want?” 

That bad feeling flourishes like a broken dam, washing Naegi away with dread.

“Don’t worry your cute little head and let me take care of everything. We’ll have so much fun!”

“…I want to go back.”


	12. Borderline (In)Sanity

“Let’s lay down some ground rules. You don’t enter my room, okay?”

“Right off the bat eh?”

“Yeah. I won’t enter your room without permission either.”

“Permission granted. Stop by anytime~”

“…”

“Scary. It was <strike>not really</strike> a joke .”

“If either of us is in the shower, ALWAYS knock.”

“Got it- Stop it right there! Why are you telling _me_ this?” Enoshima sputtered over her words.

Naegi met her indignation with indifference. “Can you blame me for being cautious around a pervert?”

“…Don’t tell me you’re still hung up on ‘**that**’? How many times have I said sorry already?”

“Exactly 0 times.”

“As if I would. You should be on your knees thanking me.”

“You need to start thinking of your virtues more.”

“Woah get a load of this old-timer.” Enoshima said with a blank expression.

He groaned loudly. “Look. We’re going to be living together. That means we have to respect boundaries.”

“Hmm, I dunno. Put it another way and that sounds like you don’t trust me.”

Naegi’s arms slacked. “D-Did you only realize that now?”

Enoshima must’ve found his reaction funny since she started laughing. He had been completely serious though…

“Talk about rude. Boundaries it is.” She said after her fit. With a lure of her finger, Enoshima leads him around the upper floors of the unit, stopping at the room next to hers. An automated lock is prominently linked on the side.

“You can’t go inside this room. No matter what.” Enoshima was serious, from top to bottom. There wasn’t even an attempt at satirical humor.

His detective’s intuition flared. “What’s in it?”

“For me to know and you to maybe never find out.” She deadpanned.

“…Okay?” That was fair. If he wanted some privacy, he couldn’t deny her own. Still, to think there was something Enoshima could be so serious about.

“But if you can’t hold the curiosity back…the password’s 1493.”

…

“What’s the freakin’ point?!”

“Because you’re a herbivore, N-a-e-g-i." She drew out the syllables in his name. "I know you won’t look. And if you do, I know you’ll do the right thing.”

He got suckered in again… “You’re always making me look like a fool.”

“It’s not my fault you take everything so seriously.” Enoshima mood shifted back. “Although I am serious. About not going there and the password.”

He couldn’t get a read on her. If (big IF) she wasn’t playing him, “…Why do you think so highly of me?”

A mysterious smile forms. “I’m looking forward to finding that out myself.” Enoshima deferred to her usual tendency of breaching his personal space. “Don’t disappoint me, okay?”

I shouldn’t have asked. “I’m going to bed. Good night.” Naegi pocketed his hands, and left Enoshima behind.

Naturally, this meant she _had_ to follow after him against his will. “Already? You just got here.”

“I have work tomorrow.”

“Call in sick.”

“I _just_ got out of the hospital.”

* * *

“Cheeky Naegi. Very, very cheeky.” Kirigiri said, pressing her gloved finger against his cheek.

“What is it, Kirigiri? You’re normally not so…pokey.”

“Oh? Are you insinuating that I, after being drowned in work, would have missed your company?”

“…Perhaps?”

“Perhaps all these ‘welcome back’ presents have spoiled you.” She refers to the miniature hill of wrapped gifts on his desk.

“Maybe. It’s embarrassing.” His cheeks tinge a light pink.

“I heard Naegi’s back!” A tanned bundle of energy runs up to them. Aoi Asahina was the heart of the precinct. Always upbeat and ready to get in on the action.

“What’s going on, Asahina?”

“I don’t believe it. You’re a cyclops!”

What a phrase…“It’s not as bad as it looks.” A response he’d gotten used to giving. “I’ve been back for a few hours though. Where’ve you been?”

“Got a gift for you.” She flashes her pearly whites and holds out a box of treats

if it’s Asahina, it must be donuts.

With bloated, sweet-filled cheeks mirroring his tanned co-worker, he asks Kirigiri. “Wan sum.”

“No thanks.” Kirigiri crinkled her nose at them.

Naegi gulps the snacks down. “Sooooo. How’ve things been? Busy?”

“Tell me about iiiit. We’ve been getting calls non-stop about the killings. The numbers keep going up.” Asahina pouts.

“Have you found anything, Kirigiri?”

“I’m not at liberty to discuss.”

That stings. “Right, I’m off the case…”

“Look at our overachiever.” Asahina pinked his cheeks. “We all know about it. How you turned the tables on the culprit and bagged her at the hospital!”

“I-I wouldn’t say that.” He peeled her fingers away.

Kirigiri had more to say on that matter. “Yes, I’ve been curious ever since reading the reports. How were you able to connect Ruruka Ando to Izayoi Sonosuke and Mikan Tsumiki? Saihara told me you refused his help.”

I can’t exactly let them now about Koizumi. “I snooped around a bit and had Alter Ego fill in the blanks.”

Kirigiri’s eyes lingered on him for a few seconds. “That’s what he’s there for, I suppose.”

“While we’re talking about catching baddies. What about the guy who attacked Naegi?” Asahina pumped her fists.

Makoto looked to Kirigiri. He had to admit, he was curious about that too.

“At present, Saihara doesn’t have many leads. The trail went cold.” She continued. “I suspect you’ll be assisting him on the matter.”

“You’re getting into the habit of being wrong, Kirigiri.” Togami showed up, his hands holding a red leash. The dog connected to it brightens and jumps onto Naegi’s lap. The brown-haired detective is almost too slow to recognize the golden retriever.

“Wait a minute, Chuck?”

“Arf.” It’s tongue flicks over Naegi’s cheek.

“You’ve gotten so big. I don’t think I could fit you in my suit anymore.”

Togami cleared his throat. “Need I remind you that this is a work-station?”

“Yes, sir.” Asahina blew silent raspberries behind the blonde on her way out

Togami was pleased with himself when Chuck returned to his side. Thoroughly less pleased when his gaze fell on Naegi’s face. “Good, you’ve had lunch. Now come with me. Kirigiri, you’re in charge.”

“What’s new?”

“What was that?”

“Where are you going?” Kirigiri rephrased.

“Jabberwock.”

There were few places Naegi felt as uncomfortable visiting as Jabberwock penitentiary, otherwise known as ‘The Prison’.

“We’re here.” Togami said as he stopped the car in the heart of Corundum sector. Naegi’s head gradually lifted up to take in the building’s size, dwarfing the other skyscrapers in the stature - - A chalk-white fortress shaped like a five-pointed star. Each side hundreds of meters across. It was the central incarceration facility of District 14, where all of the problematic personalities were held.

“I shouldn’t have to say this, but stick by me at all times.” Togami instructed.

“Don’t need to tell me twice. Where are we going exactly?”

“Don’t worry, our business is exclusive to A-block.”

Naegi bit back a relieved exhale. A-block was the psychological ward. Security was lower here due to lower risk inmates.

The guards gave an acknowledging salute as they passed by. Surely for the chief and not himself.

Naegi had only visited the prison a few times before as an assistant, not enough that he could remain composed at the scope of the facility. Like a castle remodeled into a holding facility. He was left with a sense of awe and fright.

The plethora of cameras removed any notion of personal privacy. He couldn’t yawn without it being caught on tape.

“I need you to extract information from Tsumiki.”

He figured that was the reason. “Is she ready for questioning?”

“I don’t care if she is. We need information on her supplier. A drug that can simulate that bothersome virus is too dangerous to be let loose and the maker, moreso.”

Naegi nodded. “I understand but…why me? Shouldn’t Kirigiri or maybe Saihara be handling this?”

“Kirigiri has her hands full. I’m choosing you in there with me as a buffer. You’re good at getting people to talk, aren’t you?”

“I suppose.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Togami snickered. “Stay close. The last thing I need is for you to get lost or stabbed by an escapee.”

What’s with this overprotectiveness? It was plainly out of character.

“Does that happen regularly?” Naegi rolled his eyes.

“It never has, but when you get involved, the impossible become less so.”

Naegi succumbed to the impulse to copy Asahina and stuck his tongue out at the older man behind his back. A giggle follows, and so does Naegi to the source - - a female employee in uniform covers her outburst behind her hand.

He waves lightly.

She waves back. The gesture was punished by a grunt from senior staff. She mutters curt apologies. Naegi frowns a little when her expression takes on a neutral quality.

Looks like an assistant. Likely new.

“You bastard.” Mirroring the interaction, Naegi’s faced with a disapproving sneer from his boss. “Should I have brought a leash if you were planning to treat this like a walk around the reserve?”

“Just…warming up before Tsumiki.” Naegi excuses.

“If nothing else, you’re getting good at twisting arguments. I’ll be sure to raise expectations for your success.”

“I’ll be quiet.” Naegi followed behind the police chief, always finding it troublesome to keep pace with those long legs. Togami continued to the elevator without so much as a word, waiting as the door closed behind them. This was a sign that he didn’t want to be probed, so Naegi let him be.

“Main floor. Please select your destination?” Fujisaki, the Alter-ego’s voice ringed throughout the elevator. Naegi was slightly dizzied when Togami pressed ‘80’ on the elevator panel.

“Togami Byakuya and one subordinate have an appointment with Mikan Tsumiki. We expect a prompt reception.” Togami answered. A flash of gaudy blue lights scanned the blonde’s body.

“Voice and crystal recognition: Togami Byakuya. Chief of District 14 Police. Corundum-Class: Sapphire. Level 2 Clearance. Acknowledged.”

The elevator ascends.

“Is it going to scan _me_?”

“Why bother? You wouldn’t get passed the 20th floor.” Togami said.

Music played as the elevator doors closed. The floor numbers lit up on their way to the A-Block’s top floor

“Okay, but…since when did you have Level 2 clearance?” Certain privileges were required to access facilities and privileges for the government through Alter Ego. Regarding law enforcement, patrol officers had level 6 clearance. Lieutenants had sergeants were level 5. Inspectors like himself and Kirigiri were special cases, where they didn’t outrank officers but could be granted up to level 4 clearance on special exceptions. Kirigiri had that full-time. Togami as the head of the police department had level 3. Other police chiefs across the 14 districts had the same. Going above that meant operating on a federal level. “Were you…promoted?”

“It’s in the works. The higher-ups called it an ‘incentive’ to complete my present tasks; Uncover the secrets of our elusive poison and catch the district’s infamous serial killer. In that order of priority.” Togami clicked his tongue.

“That really information you can share with me?”

“A blabbermouth like you, who is also good at keeping secrets is an appreciated rarity. Honestly, if you weren’t my tormentor, I’d have advised you become my private shrink.” Togami replied

“I’ll think about it.” Naegi rolls his eyes. “Heh…a promotion from chief of police. Just how high are you looking to go?”

“There’s no ceiling. I’ll keep climbing the ladder until even the top is beneath my heel.” Even the position of director wouldn’t satisfy Togami’s ambition.

He’s always staying a step ahead, where I can’t reach. “If we succeed, I’ll only be saying goodbye again, huh?”

“Naturally. If you want to keep up with me, then do your best. I won’t wait or babysit.”

The elevator doors opened.

They reached Tsumiki’s room quickly. “We’re coming in.” Togami said.

Naegi went second. His gaze wandered to every direction except in front. The psychology ward differed from the holding cells in E-Block. It was reminiscent of Shingen Hospital but even more stifling. At least, in Naegi’s opinion, an attempt at providing a comforting environment had been made there. Oh, the physical environment was up to par. Naegi couldn’t help compare Tsumiki’s abode to his old living arrangements. She had it better than he did, even. A room fit for one, with white walls, newly cleaned tables. Common household appliances. The works. Yeah, the space wasn’t bad.

The issue was the people. Even on the way over, the staff moved with mechanical dispositions.

Naegi believed that was a more important matter.

Finally, the young detective overcomes his trepidations, pushing himself to stare at his most recent attacker. He swore the searing pain in his eye returned when Tsumiki came into view. Dressed in a fitting white gown, she sat daintily on a table, her hair a frizzy mess. Her face, paler than he recalled.

“Byakuya Togami, Chief of police reporting. We’ve met before.”

“…”

“Yes, I remember how unresponsive you were the last few times too, but I believe an old acquaintance might break you out of your shell.”

“Ah, Togami? I can take it from here.” Naegi patted the taller man’s shoulder and took a seat opposite the patient on the table. He looked to his boss. “Are you gonna sit down?”

“I’d rather not.”

“She’ll feel more comfortable if you don’t stand.”

“I’d rather not sit next to a murderer.”

Naegi’s brow twitched. “There’s a nice-looking chair in the corner over there. I insist.”

Togami huffed but grudgingly acquiesced.

Sighing, Naegi returned his focus to the absent-minded nurse. Ex-nurse.

"Good afternoon, Tsumiki." Naegi said

Tsumiki watches him silently.

“I’m glad your treatment went well. You had me worried.”

“…”

“It’s been a while, but I can see that you’re still angry with me.”

“…”

Maybe there wasn't a trace of Tsumiki's old personality left. It had been a traumatic experience for them both. “Is there anything you want to say to me?”

“What do you want?”

Togami’s head snapped in their direction. Unexpectedly, Tsumiki answered, in a voice befitting a meek, wounded critter. “Have you come to rub it in or…to finish the job?” He saw hatred in her eyes. Compared to the smoldering heat in the hospital, these were mere flickers.

“Did I ever give you the impression that’s the kind of person I am?”

Her dried lips contort into a snarl. “It’s your fault. If you’d never shown up, I could’ve gotten my normal life back.”

“With all due respect, you forfeited that right when you killed Ruruka Ando. We have to take responsibility for our actions.”

“Why should I be responsible for a crime I didn’t commit?”

After her many confessions, he didn’t anticipate denial of her crimes at this stage. “You admitted to murdering Sonosuke…”

“And that means I must have killed my supervisor in cold-blood? I see. If the gifted detective says it, then it must be true.” Sarcasm was laden in every word.

This isn’t about me. “Let’s stay on topic. You said you didn’t murder Ando. Who did? And what happened to her body?”

“I don’t know any of that. All I know is I had no reason to murder anyone. I’m a nurse. I was.” Her hands balled into fists on the desk.

Naegi leans back into his seat. Realistically, there was little stopping an attack but his preparation. That’s partially why Togami insisted he stand, probably. “I think you had plenty of motivation. Abuse for one, is a very common motive for murder.”

“If that was true, there’d have been trails of bodies long before her, and many after.” He’d heard that one before. “Ever since I was a child, people have hurt me. I was fine with that. No. I wanted that acknowledgment. It was proof I exist.”

“Disgusting.” It needn’t be said who uttered that. “You didn’t want mistreatment, you settled for it. You stayed servile, as the only alternative a bleak life that you were too much of a coward to fight for.”

“…” Tsumiki didn’t respond to the chief’s rebuke. She hadn’t acknowledged him at all.

“You are ill, Tsumiki.” Those mere 4 words evoked a furious glare.

“Who are you to say that?” She bares her.

“This isn’t about me.” He says it, this time.

“It isn’t, is it?” Tsumiki hummed in a very unnerving way. “Then I’ll make it about you.”

“Come again?”

A sardonic smile formed on the nurse’s facial expression. “You want to know where the poison came from. That has to be it, don’t lie. Nobody has another reason to visit me. Least of all, you.”

“Nobody? Not even family?” He glanced back to Togami, who shook his head. It was a double-layered warning. Tsumiki was taking the lead in this thinly veiled interrogation. Few things are more humiliating to an investigator than letting their suspect lead them by the nose.

“That’s the official reason, yes. But seeing you in this state, I think I have every reason to be here. Regardless of what you think about me, I care about you, Tsumiki.”

Tsumiki’s breath hitched. A new emotion sprung. Naegi read it as apprehension. Togami saw it as fear. “There's something wrong with your brain.” Tsumiki held her hands up defensively. “First I thought you were two-faced. Then I reasoned that you were just a gullible idiot. But that wasn’t right either. You’re creepy.”

Naegi tilted his head, slowly. “Huh?” He had been called many things in life, dunce, weirdo, nice, hardworking. But never threatening.

He half-expected Togami to mock the insinuation. Instead, the chief was stone-faced.

“I'm sick? Have you ever looked in the mirror? You’re not normal.” Tsumiki gave him an uncertain look. “I’ve seen and studied more people than you could count. I know what makes us tick, what interests us, and how we react to everyday events. But not one of them was like you. People like you don’t exist. I’ve already lost to you…so I’m curious now – Who are you, and what made you this way?”

“…I don’t understand the question. Even if you ask, I can only say that I’m myself.” 

Tsumiki studied him with newfound intrigue. “You think I’m crazy, but I don’t see it at all. I think you’re crazy, but you don’t recognize it either. So let’s make a compromise and help each other. You like that, don't you?” She smiled giddily.

“I’m…not a psychiatrist.”

“Caring for mental health is…was one of my duties. You said you cared about me, so you wouldn’t mind visiting more often, right?” Now he knew she was enjoying this. “I don’t believe for a second that I’m insane, but I’ll humor you and accept that I may be wrong. I’ll be more receptive to treatment. I’ll also tell you everything I know about the poison.”

Naegi narrowed his eyes. “In exchange…”

Tsumiki’s head swayed left and right. _“Tell me about yourself.”_

Both men raised eyebrows.

“That’s all, really. Depending on what I learn. I’ll get my verdict on whether you’re missing a few screws loose or not.”

“This is a drastic change. I thought you hated me.”

“What can I say? You’ve caught my interest.”

…And just like that, Naegi had lost control over the situation.

He sucked at interrogations.

* * *

“She loathes you.” Togami said outside Tsumiki’s room

“What gave that away?” Naegi said. His mood had plummeted.

“The condescension. The sneers in your direction. The fact that she just wants to pick your life apart. Good taste, for a killer.”

Naegi groaned. “Do you think she’s truthful about giving us information in return?”

“You’d be a better judge of that than me.”

“I think she is. Tsumiki…she probably feels like there’s nothing left to lose.”

“She’d be right. She’s extremely unlikely to ever find work in the medical field again. And all intel points to mental insanity. She has no loved ones whatsoever, and a history of abuse. It’s no small wonder she opted for suicide.”

“Togami.” Naegi said firmly. “Use a bit more tact, okay?”

“What, don’t tell me that concern for her was real? What if she lies about what she knows?”

He shrugs. “Then she lies. I won’t though. I do care about her.” Hard not to feel something for someone who took care of you for weeks. Even when poisoning him, Tsumiki didn’t slack on her duties.

“Easy for you to say.” Togami shook his head in exasperation. “Let’s head back to the station. Give Kirigiri an inch, and she’ll take a mile. She’s not chief of police just yet.” Does that mean she will be?

Just as Naegi was about to tease the blonde on his adoration for their resident ice queen…

“The reported dead, George Stillman, brings the headcount of the recent serial murders to 21. An astonishing number in the 9 months since the first victim, all concentrated in the Beryl sector. What are the police doing?” – was heard over the central monitor.

“21? Is that number right?” Naegi asked wide-eyed.

“Unfortunately, it is.” Togami folded is arms. “Word’s getting out somehow, and the public’s cluing in on the gender pattern.”

Oh crap.

“Is that right? It was only a matter of time, I think.” Naegi couldn’t look the man in the eye.

“Thank you for stating the obvious. You’re very good at it.” Togami said calmly. “It won’t be long before the masses start clamming down in their homes at night.”

“You’re taking it pretty well. Isn’t it a problem for you?”

“It’s a very big deal, but I’m not some incompetent like Owada who flies into a rage at every setback.”

“You know he’s not like that anymore. He’s changed a lot thanks to Fujisaki and Ishimaru.”

“I know, but I don’t have to care.”

The ahoge shook his head. Somethings would never change. “Don't overwhelm Kirigiri too much on this."

“I’ve pooled several resources in, not just her. I’ve got Ogami and Nidai patrolling the area with other undercover operatives.”

That explains why I never saw them earlier this morning.

“And me?”

“On standby for the most part. In that time, I want you to focus on this cult.” Togami squared on him. “The one you said had over a thousand members. Follow up on that. Use whatever resources at your disposal.”

“Is that a priority?”

The chief arrogantly pressed a finger to his glasses. “I’ll pull you off if you’re needed elsewhere, but If what you said is true, we can’t ignore how this organization could spread so quickly without notice-” Togami’s cell rang. He zones in on the caller ID

…

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.” He said.

“O-okay.” Before Naegi can get a word in, Togami strutted off on his own. Whatever that call was…he didn’t want Naegi to know what it was about.

“Suspicious…but probably nothing to do with me.” Naegi found a spot out of the way to wait for his friend.

…15 minutes pass.

“He sure is taking his time.” Naegi pouted. His gaze veers left and then to the right. Prison guards and officials traverse the area. All grim and with a sense of purpose.

Among them, a timely janitor passes by.

“Excuse me. Could you point me to the washroom?” Naegi asked.

“Down the hall to your right.”

“Thanks.” He finds it nearby. The place was clean. Cleaner than the precinct.

Naegi removes his glasses and keeps them in his chest pocket. Water runs from the tap and onto his cupped hands. He washes his face, the side not covered in bandages. Once dry, he stares at the spotless mirror and his reflection.

He touches his covered eye.

“…Better not keep Togami waiting.” The blonde could stand you up for hours but waste a moment of his precious time and you’ll hear it.

Naegi exited the men’s room and returned to where he was supposed to wait for Togami. “Let’s hope he doesn’t take too long.” He finds a nearby chair to relax.

Time flies.

“Wish I could entertain myself somehow.”

Togami’s been gone for 1 hour.

“This is ridiculous.” Naegi groaned. Maybe he got hauled off for a surprise meeting and forgot the little guy.

That being himself.

“Fujisaki. Can you find Togami?”

No response.

Naegi un-pockets his cellphone. “Fujisaki?” He waits for a reply that never comes. The AI had been annoyed with him ever since the incident with Koizumi but ignoring him altogether is a bit much.

None of his calls were getting through either.

“I’ll take a look around.” Naegi decides. He follows the direction Togami had left in. It’s almost predictable he stumbles onto a crossroads in a short time, with nobody to guide him.

He picks the forward path. At the end isn’t who he hoped to find. Just a window with an overlooking view of a city that never sleeps. The persistent vehicle traffic and the cluster of high-rises and sky towers reminded him of a well-constructed circuit. Efficient, purposeful, and unyielding. The benefits of a limitless resource.

The sun’s reflection on the endless expanse of metal and glass ought to have been mesmerizing from above. That honor was stolen by a simple river that circled the area. It flowed through the avenues, and under the bridges. A rarity in a Metropolis without tolerance for nature.

Apparently, nature was on a decline, even in the ‘old’ world. Pollution and modernization saw to that. Still, they had been an abundance until the meteors. These were replaced by the artificialities of man and the gifts of the stars.

Even the window that Naegi’s fingers touched was the same. The same glass that became the foundation of these streets…and the very prison walls - - A mineral so enduring, scientists theorized they may take millions of years to corrode if they ever would. Without structural weaknesses, not even a well-paced bomb would fracture it.

This facility would outlive jailers and prisoners.

He lifted his head to one of the many cameras perched on the walls. Naegi agreed with Togami earlier. A prison escape was unreasonable.

…

Aimless backtracking did Naegi no favors.

Should he open doors at random? “Probably not.” Knowing his luck, he’d probably find his way into a cell or scare off a patient.

After several minutes of wandering, Naegi pauses. He looks in both directions. “Did I walk that far from the intersection?”

Shortly after, he heard an unpleasant sound. Rather, it would be more accurate to say he finally took notice of it. The sole patter of his footsteps in isolation.

“Where did everyone go?” It was mid-day. The facility was bustling with people just a little while ago. “A little while? How long have I been walking again?” The strain on his legs suggests it had been longer than normal.

So why hadn’t he passed the crossroads? He had only walked straight.

“This is strange.” Naegi quickened his pace, right until he actually had to stop to gasp for air.

“Hello. Anybody?” He called out at first, then he banged on doors. Both endeavors took him nowhere.

“Calm down and think.” He bopped his head, searching for a logical reason. “I got lost.” He concludes. Jabberwock was a maze without a map. Maybe there was a scheduled drill and he didn’t get the memo.

If he looked for signs or directions, he’ll find a way out.

* * *

He walked for hours down a straight, narrow hallway without sighting a single turn. He hadn’t counted the minutes. He knew because his phone had died.

The prison wasn’t that long. He didn’t dare turn back to verify that assumption. It just wasn’t. And if that wasn’t enough, the passageways had grown thinner. Now barely enough to manage the width of two adult men.

“Togami!” His voice became raspy and panicked. His own echoes are the closest he gets to a response.

He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Somehow, he’d stumbled onto a dark maze with no exit in sight. The contrast from that scenario to reality only disoriented the detective further. It was almost too bright. He had (past-tense) a general idea of his position. Now, white walls stretching on forever impaired his ability to tell how near or far off his surroundings were.

Naegi’s back hit the wall. This was absurd. Enough that he was tempted to think he was traversing a nightmare. The burning feeling in his legs dispelled that notion nicely. It had been hours. “If this is somebody’s idea of a joke, I’m not laughing.” He rubbed his dried throat and resumed his search.

Over time, his heart thudded in his chest at an irregular pace. His muscles, both arms, and feet, constricted. His vision grew blurry and unreliable.

I have to get out.

I want to leave-

The mantra was interrupted by a sudden collision. Naegi backed up, rubbing his forehead. A line forms between his brows.

He’d walked head-first into a door. The hallway had shrunk that it could barely contain him. When that happened, he couldn’t tell. He only now realized how low the oxygen levels were.

He didn’t care where it came from. It was different and that’s all he needed to know.

His shaking hands turn the knob. The area on the other side is wider. It takes a single step inside for that fact to provide little comfort. On either side of the following pathway, were holding cells. Perfectly empty, as if nobody had ever spent a night behind the barricades.

“Is this…E-Block?” Naegi dragged his feet.

It’s cold. Not in the literal sense. He couldn’t feel the cold. Like an electric spark, a shiver ran down Naegi’s spine. His eyes flung in every direction, settling on the cameras watching him like he was a prisoner. They were the sole constant in this debated nightmare. One he would be overjoyed to escape from, one way or another.

He reaches the end of the passageway. Awaiting him is a white elevator, that had no business here from a structural standpoint.

The doors beckon him inside with a chime. He should be on the 80th floor. He needed the main floor.

“Where is it?” The elevator panel that should have been there.

The second bell chimes

The doors slide shut.

…

…

The elevator drops.

* * *

_How many times had he been faced with this scenery?_

_The sparkle of the golden sea._

_The sick green moss growing on worn spires._

_The debris floating on the water’s surface._

_A stone pillar cracks._

_ The fragments section off and fall to the sea._

_The waves ripple towards him._

_A speck floating in the ocean._

_"There's nothing here anymore..."_

Naegi gasped for air when he woke. There were cricks all over his body and…and…where was he now? He slept on a long chair and a thin blanket is all that covers him.

His hand cups his forehead. “I feel dizzy.”

While light-headed, he examined his surroundings. He struggled to lift his neck as far as it could go.

Enclosing him in every direction was a colony of books, organized on rows after rows of shelves. A single bookcase must have contained thousands of reading material. The width of an individual book suggested they comprised several volumes or were encyclopedias on their own, arranged in order of color: Black, White, Yellow, and Red.

Naegi rested at the center of this formula.

“One unreasonable circumstance after another.” He motioned to stand, stopping himself only after realizing he was stark naked.

“What happened to my clothes?!” He wraps the cloth tightly around him.

“Awake and energized I see.” A pleasant voice incensed the detective. It was the first sound that hadn’t been an echo of his in hours.

Rolling a cart towards Naegi was a man with the most unique fashion sense. He wore a uniform was reminiscent of the army antiques Naegi would browse at a museum. The armband around his left arm carried an odd insignia - - a formation of triangles, a square, and circles. The hands that stopped pushing the cart were wrapped in bandages. Naegi couldn’t tell if they cut off here or were obscured by the abundance of clothing. The cap, too, was redundant, but essential to a consistent aesthetic. Near every inch of this man’s body was hidden away. All except long, green hair, and feline golden eyes to observe.

Fortunately, Naegi wasn’t judgemental even on the worst of days, and today, he had more pressing matters than appearances.

“H-Hey! I’ve been looking for hours for an exit. Where am I? Where is everybody? How do I get out?!” Broken pleas for help that had gone unanswered bubbled to the surface now that he finally had a recipient.

The man raised a calming hand, “You are distressed.” The limb motioned towards the tray. A modest arrangement of plates, cups, pots, and kitchen utensils. “Care for some tea?” An offer packaged with insistence.

“…If you don’t mind.” Naegi said exhaustively.

His newfound acquainted poured steaming green tea into his cup. He opened one of the tiny pots and, with a spoon, procured two cubes that were soon dropped into the tea. Without a spill, he placed the cup on a saucer and presented it to the detective.

Naegi’s arms slipped out of his covers and downed the drink. The tea tasted like nothing else in the world. “Thank you.”

“It was the least I could do.” Naegi watched the stranger dicing a red fruit into 16 equal portions.

“Y-You really don’t have to do that…and could that be…?”

“An apple. They are nutritious and I imagined you would be hungry after a long sleep.”

“Not really, but if you’re offering, I’d be grateful.” Naegi eagerly devoured the foreign gourmet before him. Once he tasted the natural sweetness, he couldn’t stop until it was all gone. When he was finished, he caught his savior observing him. With whatever emotion was hard to say behind the mask. “I’ve…uh never had one before.” The brunet blushed lightly.

“Perfectly alright. I have many more where that came from.”

At that, Naegi couldn’t hide his suspicions. “Where’d you find this?”

“You would be surprised at what can be found with a keen eye and appropriate determination.”

“Not really. I’m a detective. Those are my main tools.” Naegi sheepishly rubbed his head.

The bandaged hand became a second layer to cover his mouth. “And what might have brought you here, Mr. Detective?”

“It’s not like I came her willingly, I- ” What had he been doing last? After he lost Togami, he just…walked? “I-I’m not sure. My memory’s a little fuzzy, but I remember suddenly being lost and alone. For a long time.” …Was it that long?

The masked figure grew more interested by the minute. “I won't pry further as the fact is that _you are here_. As the head librarian, I am obligated to show you hospitality.”

“A librarian. Who are you?”

He placed his hand to his chest and gave a small bow. “Korekiyo Shinguji. A pleasure, Makoto Naegi.”

The name sounded vaguely familiar but, “How did you know my name?”

Shinguji brings out a wallet and a phone. “I took these from your clothes.”

The comment reminded Naegi of his present state of undress. “Um…could you fill me in on why I’m naked?”

“Your garments were unsalvageable. I took the liberty of throwing them away.” Woah, that was a bit extreme for a little wear. What happened last night? “Do not concern yourself, I have brought replacements.” Shinguji pushed aside the drapes at the bottom of the cart and procured a set of casual clothes.

A green sweater with a matching black jacket and pants. “Apologies if they are not to your standards, but I had…little to work with.”

…

“Was that a pun at my height?”

“You may infer that If you wish.” Naegi had little doubt Shinguji was smiling under that zipped mask.

“I will. Thanks.” Naegi pouted and accepted the third of the librarian’s gracious offers.

“…”

“…”

“…” He stared at Shinguji.

“Won’t you change?” The green-haired man inquired.

“I planned to but…you’re still here.”

“…Had it not dawned on you that I was the one who removed your clothes?”

“W-Well yeah, but still.”

Shinguji gave him a pitying sigh. “Excuse my manners, I did not expect you would be so…prudish. Come find me when you’re ready.” He turned and moved away.

His steps don’t make a sound.

Naegi carefully eyed Shinguji’s back until he disappeared behind the bookcase. Once in the clear, he tried on the clothes laid out for him.

It was a perfect fit. The clothes smelled and felt like they’d just been dry-cleaned. He’d be fully comfortable in them if not for one stomach-churning detail. “I’m going commando. If Enoshima heard of this, that’d be the end of me.” He aired his complaints. This was a weird situation all around. And the strangest of all was the man Naegi was indebted to.

“Guess I should find him.” Naegi follows Shinguji’s trail.

One of the tips school (and Kirigiri) instilled in the detective was to attend to subtle behaviors. Habits gave people away easier than words did.

There was a seasoned air about Shinguji. It reminded Naegi of Kimura, Togami, Kirigiri and even the prison staff. There were slight distinctions in each case. Togami’s was haughty. Kirigiri was experienced. Kimura was professionalism. Combined with how Shinguji served Naegi food and drinks…the word he’d put to the librarian’s name was “refined.” Like a queen’s private servant or a waiter at a five-star restaurant.

“He called himself the librarian…but what library was this?” Naegi thought he knew all the libraries in the area. There were a handful to begin with. No more than 3 in the whole district. “And none of them are this…stacked.” Libraries would be more accurately called archives nowadays. Most information was provided digitally. The books on the shelves were just glorified memorials. Duplications of the few thousand texts that were saved.

His eyes wander in every direction, greatly slowing his traverse down the city of books.

“Shinguji! Are you here?” He calls out to the owner, who couldn’t have gone far. Naegi navigates his way around the library until he stumbles onto an open door with light seeping out.

Initially, the detective only intended to take a little peek and check if Shinguji was in there. The secrets inside the chamber had him pull the door fully open on reflex.

Naegi had found his way outside at last. But it wasn’t the outskirts of the prison, or anywhere he recognized. He could think of perhaps only one place in Hope’s Peak where he could find a forest this dense. Beforehand, his body was moved by fear of the unknown, the monotony of an endless, unchanging corridor, and exhaustion. This time, an overpowering curiosity compelled him to venture into this bizarre territory.

Amazement painted over his face just as his vision was stained by green hues. The impressive library was a distant second to the family of oak trees. Sunlight slips through the cracks of the tree leaves, bathing him and the woodlands in warmth, wherever its rays could reach unfettered.

The nature of silence changed. The library had a stifling atmosphere. This short, aimless journey through the woods – the sound of the leaves brushed by a gentle breeze – gave him serenity. Even if Naegi closed his eyes, he couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

He stops in front of a peculiar tree. One smaller than the others. Small enough that he could easily grab the red apples growing from its branches.

He refrains. He didn’t know his location. It was best to not touch anything. However, regardless of his intentions, the breeze picks and a loosened apple falls from to the ground, caught by a bed of white flowers.

It was then Naegi noticed the bed was in a fact a field, where the flowers bloomed wildly and uncontrollably, extending farther than his eye could see in every direction, including the path he’d walked to arrive here. “Oh crap.”

“It is fine. These flowers will not crumble under footsteps as light as yours.” Shinguji’s abrupt interruption only intensified Naegi’s panic.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” Naegi couldn’t be sure the man had. He could have been there all along, taking shade under the tree.

In the face of Naegi’s outburst, Shinguji brought a raised finger to his lips. “All libraries have one cold hard rule: Loud noises are prohibited.”

Library…could’ve fooled me. “Is this…the reserve?”

“It is connected. To there, and the prison, but is neither.” The librarian strutted forward. “This is my garden. Nothing more. Nothing less.” He freely plucks an apple and presents it.

The fruit trades hands and ends up with the nervous detective.

“Although this enters the realm of farming, gardening attaches a less menial connotation.” Shinguji began walking.

Naegi followed him back to the exit, mindful of the flowers he trod on. “A gardener, and a librarian?”

“They are hobbies, not truly occupations.” The amused Shinguji explained. “Gardening is difficult but rewarding. Done properly, the result is something truly beautiful.” His tone took a grim tone. “Sadly, like most things, death is an inevitable stage.”

“At least you can grow them back?”

“Not so. Once the winter passes what comes after may be a garden again, but it is never the same.”

A strange man, but he spoke with such clarity and pleasantries that Naegi was compelled to heed every word. He spoke without tremors. His words meticulously flowed, with the destination decided he opened his mouth.

“You sound like my old professors.” Naegi said.

Shinguji chuckled. “Apologies. I can’t shake the habit of treating children as one of my students.”

“I hope that means you’re older than you look. Instead of me looking like I’m still a kid.” Naegi said as they left behind the land that pulsed with life.

Shinguji dodged the question and replied with one of his own. “Permit me a personal inquiry. I searched your belongings and took whatever I could out of your suit. I did not find a crystal. It’s rare for people nowadays to be without one.” Shinguji said once in the library.

“I don’t carry one with me, but if you wanted to know. I’m an Alexandrite.”

Shinguji halted, then turned to him. “Oh? You must be blessed with good fortune.”

Naegi paused. “Pardon me?”

“Were you unaware that each gemstones contains special characteristics? Alexandrite represents strength, kindness, and imagination. Perhaps these convictions subconsciously led you to join the police force?” Shinguji questioned.

“…I can’t say.” The mention of his occupation gave Naegi a striking reminder. He never found Togami, and he still didn’t know his location. “Hey, Shinguji-san. This is a little sudden, but you know a way out of here? I have to get back to my friends.”

“Of course. Follow me.” Without hesitation, Shinguji led him around the library. “This place can play tricks of the mind. It is easy to find yourself lost, but now that you know, it should not happen again.”

“What makes you say that? I mean, I think I have good sense of direction but what happened before was surreal.”

“To use an analogy, Naegi. Once you open a box, can you pretend to not know the contents?”

Naegi tilted his head. “No, I suppose.”

Shinguji nodded in agreement and stopped in front of an elevator. “Take this and you will return to the prison. Simply name your destination once inside.”

Just one elevator? This whole place was beneath the prison? Shinguji hadn’t lied to him yet. If anything, he’d been extremely helpful. “Thanks for the help. I kinda wish I could stay a little.”

“Likewise. It is not often that I receive guests.” Shinguji sad.

“Really?” That…sort of explains why this place flew under the radar.

“I’d love to come back.” Naegi bashfully replied. “I’m an avid reader myself. If not for these circumstances, I might spend my whole day here.”

Shinguji hummed. “Do you have a preferred genre?”

“Non-fiction, usually.”

“Well then, hold on a moment.”

Within 9 minutes Shinguji returned with a black book.

“Would you like to borrow this?” He showed Naegi the cover. The title read “From Hell” and dated back to…1888!? “This book is a first person telling of the infamous serial killer who prowled the streets of an ancient city, exclusively preying on its women.”

That sounds just like the killer Kirigiri is trying to catch.

Shinguji spoke with that intention in mind. “As the saying goes “it takes one to know one”. I believe this should hold great relevance to a certain dilemma in the Beryl sector.”

“I’ll take it!”

“Accompany me.” Naegi followed him to the counter, where Shinguji scanned the book on an old machine.

“Thanks a bunch. Again.” Naegi said, clutching the book to his chest. “I don’t even know how to repay you.”

“There is one way.” Shinguji started. “I would like you to keep what you’ve seen here to yourself. Although guests are indeed rare, I must confess that it is partly intentional. It would be troublesome if word of this library were to spread.”

Naegi could see that possibility. Bit of a shame that a treasure trove was reserved for a handful of eyes only. “Honestly, I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them.”

“Indeed. So my only request is silence, and that you return whatever is borrowed.”

“My lips are sealed. When do I have to turn this in?”

Naegi didn’t expect his plain question would be what finally made Shinguji laugh outright. Like Naegi had told him something truly pleasant.

“What’s so funny?” Naegi pouted.

“Nothing at all.” He said. “To answer your earlier question, there is no set date. I believe you are a man of your word and will return one day.

Time is of no consequence.”

* * *

The elevator ride was long, nowhere near as long as he thought it would be. A few minutes at most. The transition was smooth, enough that Naegi couldn’t tell if he was even ascending. The only proof was when he reached his destination. The doors opened after a chime, he stepped out and found himself back in Jabberwock’s parking lot.

“I’m back.” He breathes a relieved sigh. Everything Shinguji said was true. That was another favor he owed. Naegi checked his phone. Not only did he discover the batteries had died, “…You’ve got to be kidding.” He hadn’t gotten a good look when Shinguji handed it back, but he could see the screen was cracked. How could that have happened?

He swayed his head in every direction. “I’ll need to find a phone to call the chief.” And get ready for an earful.

He pockets his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and makes way inside the penitentiary. He cautiously observes his surroundings. It was as busy as he first recalled when he entered with Togami. “Getting lost almost feels like a drawn-out nightmare.” He mutters silently while approaching the main desk.

Naegi shows off his credentials to the receptionist. “I need to use the phone for a little while. It’s a bit of an emergency.” The employee (who, when he thought about it, was like a distant co-worker) kindly granted permission.

He called Togami’s direct cell number.

_“Byakuya Togami speaking. Who is this?”_

“Hey boss. It’s Naegi.” He angles the phone away from his ear, to brace against the anticipated yelling.

The line falls silent

“Togami?”

_“You’ve got guts, Naegi. If you’re looking to apologize for the inconvenience you’ve caused, you ought to be here in person, kneeling and begging for my forgiveness.”_

“Okay you have every right to be mad, but I didn’t mean to ditch yesterday. You wouldn’t believe what happened to me after you left. I got lost and-”

Togami cut him off _“…Yesterday? That supposed to be when you last saw me?”_

Naegi blinked slowly. “Yeah?”

_“…Is Alter Ego with you?”_

“Technically. My phone’s out of power…and broken.”

Another period of brief silence follows.

_“Stay put. I’ll have Asahina bring you to the station. Do not leave or you’re fired.”_

“Understood.” Naegi groaned. The line cut, and he hands the phone back to the receptionist. He picks out a chair in the lobby to wait for his escort.

“This is so freaky.” Naegi wracked his brain on the chain of weird happenstances over a few hours. The book in hand and apple tucked in his new hoodie were proof that it was all real. The detective flipped through the pages of the borrowed novel and immersed himself in a story that should have been lost to time. An era where information was hard gotten and technology was in its infantile stages. Where a single man with a handful of victims could shock the whole nation.

The tale of Jack the Ripper.


	13. Stairway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The religious or political views expressed in this story are not my own.

“It is, in fact, broken.” In a small interrogation room, Kirigiri holds out a cellphone that – just a few days ago – would have sold for a pretty penny.

“Astute deduction. Care to clue us in on what cheap dye is responsible for your hair color next?” Togami was the only one permitted to sit. He never passed up a chance to remind everyone who was in charge.

Kirigiri twirls a lock of lavender between her gloved fingers. “I seem to recall you complimenting it last.”

“That’s…a tad suggestive.” Saihara shifts nervously.

You could cut the tension with a knife. As the one primarily at fault, Naegi bows his head. “I’m sorry.”

His trio of interrogators wordlessly agree.

“And you say…you have no idea how it broke during this…walk of yours?” Togami asked.

“No…” He replied, lamely.

The chief’s chair rattled. “…Nothing we can do then. Return to your posts.”

“You’re gonna leave it at that? He’s obviously hiding something.” Saihara declared.

“Do you have time to inquire about what that secret is?” Togami gives the younger man a dull look, then offered the same to the female detective. “What about you, Kirigiri?”

“Frankly, I’ve got my hands full.”

“I advise you to follow her lead and focus on _your_ case instead of worrying about Naegi's deviant escapades.”

“That’s _why_ I’m concerned.” Saihara raising his voice was a rare sight. “Naegi vanishes into thin air and shows up at the prison days later, with nobody knowing his whereabouts? No traces or anything? Chief, you’ve _got_ the video!”

“Video?” The defendant leans his head to the side.

"I'll play it it on the monitor.”

Naegi’s eyes trail upwards to the television hiked on the corner. The display shows the events of Jabberwock, right when Togami left him on his lonesome.

“After we separated, you proved to have the attention span of a toddler and went your merry way to the men’s room.”

…Disregarding the insult, Naegi watched ‘himself’ request assistance and enter the washroom.

“Huh? I don’t remember being in there that long.” He said after several minutes passed.

“_That long, _hm? Keep watching a while longer, and you’ll learn the same thing we did.” Togami spat.

“How long?”

“3 hours.”

“WHAT!?”

“You enter the restroom. You don’t leave. The frames weren’t tampered with. It would be more surprising if Jabberwock’s protection _could_ be hacked into.” Kirigiri shuts off the monitor.

“Ninety-three hours later, the cameras pick you walking through the front door.” She folds her arms and smirks coyly. “The men’s room doesn’t have a back door. Do tell when you became a magician, Naegi.”

He gulped. “I-I’m telling the truth. I walked out.”

A tense silence follows.

“I believe you.” Kirigiri sizes him up. “Where you walked 'out of' is debatable but we can’t offer an alternate explanation, nor motive for why you would fall off the grid.”

“It’s like how Naegi’s attacker left his home without the cameras picking up anything.” Saihara said.

Togami nods. “Ah, I can see why you think there’s a relation. This could be more trouble than we thought.” He sneered Naegi’s way. 'More work' was written on his face.

Kirigiri inspects his phone. “Even if you dropped this from several stories, it wouldn’t fracture. You must have had a serious accident.”

“The last thing I remember was going through the elevator in E-block.” His bones still ache at the memory of walking aimlessly in a daze and his stomach churns at the screeching of the elevator. The last thing he remembered were the lights going out just as the doors closed. “I-I think the cables snapped.”

Saihara and Kirigiri trades stares.

“Two things.” Kirigiri starts. “First: You were never in E-Block. The cameras didn’t see you and there are no reports of broken elevators. If I recall, you said the prisoners _weren’t_ in their cells. That most of all, cannot be, as there are no reports of missing inmates.” 

“Second. If the elevator dropped. I don’t think you’d be walking around so easily.” Saihara addressed the more pressing question.

“I know it sounds crazy but that’s what I remember.”

“You received a severe blow to the head.” Saihara said.

“Leave it.” Togami’s interference drew the intrigue of his de-facto lieutenant.

“You’ve been oddly dismissive about this whole matter.”

“There’s an easy way to verify parts of Naegi’s story.” The chief taps on the confiscated book. “We ask who was with him when he woke up.”

* * *

Never mix work with your private life.

Naegi’s sure someone famous said that at least once. He’d never agreed with this hypothetical person more than now. But who else but Toko Fukawa could Naegi trust with a fake alibi? His safe space library was about to be rudely raided by his coworkers. “I get why Saihara’s following me…but you too, Togami?”

“The innocence of one of my employees is at stake. I’m doing my duty.”

“You really wanted to get out of the office that badly, huh?” Naegi mutters under his breath.

He sifted, spotting the librarian behind the reception desk. “H-Hey there.” He greets.

Purple eyes leave the pages to meet his, then skirt to the men standing at his side. “This is a library. If you’re not here to read, get out.”

“Does that cold welcome extend to Naegi?” Togami asked.

“That depends on what you want.”

Saihara adopts a more productive approach and displayed the novel Shinguji left Naegi. “Would you happen to recognize this?”

“An awful story about an awful person a bunch of Neanderthals made too big a deal of.”

“Would this book have come from your library then?”

“There isn’t a single library that has a copy.” She said.

Naegi bites his lip.

Saihara was mid-way between expectant and disappointed. “That’ll be all-”

“_But I do_. And I lent it to him.”

Naegi fought back the urge to leap for joy.

“Is that right?” Saihara presses a finger to his chin.

Fukawa decided flipping the pages on her book was a better use of her time than this diversion. “My memory isn’t how it used to be. I might even be wrong, but my copy of that book is gone. He’s the only one I’d lend it too.”

“How could have a copy of a book that’s not in our databanks?” Saihara asked.

“Do you _want_ to go down this road with me, boy?”

"N-No thank you."

“Naegi has no taste for fashion, but his attire is shabby even by his regular standards. I trust you provided them?” Togami inquires.

“You’re free to think that.”

“Despite not having any children of your own?”

“That’s enough!”

The sudden outrage had Saihara wincing again, and Togami’s brows pinned high when Naegi got in his face. “I didn’t bring you here to harass my friend!”

Leather decked with about 200 pages hammered his head down.

“O-Ouch.” Naegi whined.

His assailant glares. “_This is a library._ Quiet down.” Fukawa set her <strike>weapon</strike> book aside and faced the chief. “What’s surprising? He’s already worth generations of stupid men. I’ve got to be prepared for whenever his brand of trouble knocks on my door.” She clicked her tongue. “Just this winter, he brought home a mutt he found by the side of the road. It could have been diseased.”

Togami attends to his glasses, giving Fukawa a rare look of sympathy. “You’ve…got it rough.”

“Piece of advice. Associating with Naegi’s going to give you wrinkles before you’re thirty.”

“I certainly believe that.” Togami faces Saihara. “Does that assuage your curiosity?”

“For now, yeah.” Saihara bows his head. “We’ll be leaving. Thank you for your time, Ms. Fukawa.”

“Um…can I stay?” Naegi said out of the blue.

“Why?” Togami asked.

“It’s about this book.” Naegi swipes ‘From Hell’ from his dark-haired co-worker. “It might give us clues to Kirigiri’s case. And I can’t think of anyone better to shed some light than Fukawa. Also. We showed up unannounced…”

“If it helps save me a wasted trip, do as you please.” With an almost alarming degree of lenience, Togami turned his back on Naegi like he was dropping off dead weight. Saihara waved before following the chief out the door.

…

“I’m sorry!” Naegi prostrates once in the clear.

“Save it. I don’t know what mess you got yourself into, but you needed an alibi, r-right?”

“I honestly didn’t think you’d catch on.”

“I knew what was up when I saw you arrive with that dear in the headlights look. I just had to be as vague answering as I could in front of them. So I’m guessing the blonde was that Togami you told me about.”

“Yup.” Naegi pouts. “Sorry about what he said. I forget how insensitive he can be-…Fukawa?”

Fukawa rests a hand on her cheek and sighed happily. “What a _man_. I’d have been all over that in my younger days.”

…Togami's her type?

Thankfully, she snapped out of her trance. Her happiness disappearing like the flick of a switch when she saw his eye.

“Does that hurt?”

“Not anymore. Reading’s harder now though.”

“On that note, where did you _really_ find that book?”

“I can’t say. I promised.”

She doesn’t press the line of questioning. “How much of it have you read?”

“Not too much. Like you said, it’s an awful story.”

“T-That fits this awful time. Whoever handed it to you has a wicked sense of humor.” Fukawa beckons him to follow. He trails behind slowly, matching the pace of the woman who could seldom stand without her cane. She'd injured her leg many years ago.

Fukawa brings him to a round table made of wood; well kept and held together about as well as she did.

“Wait here.” She commands. He obeys, minutes shuffling in his chair. He breaks the meandering by looking over his broken phone

“I need to buy a new one.” Not just for contact reasons. The battery never recharged, meaning Fujisaki was still asleep inside.

A plate of snacks and a plastic mug of hot tea is set on the table.

Naegi blinks up at Fukawa. “-You should have told me. I’d have helped out.”

“I-I didn’t need your help.” Fukawa shoots him down and sat by his side.

Naegi picked the prepared scones and tossed them into his mouth.

The taste compared unfavorably to Shinguji’s, but the hospitality won out. Here, he felt at home.

Pity to ruin the moment with a morbid topic.

“Jack the ripper assassinated women at night.”

“He killed sex workers.” Fukawa corrects. Naegi hadn't seen the distinction as relevant.

“Think he had a grudge?”

“When there’s a laundry list of reasons, a motive's a bad starting point. It’s the connector that ties all the evidence together at the end.” She guides him like they read a murder mystery.

“Where _should_ I start?”

“Not much different from how you’d separate a decent book from garbage like manga and light novels.”

“I’ve...never read one.”

“And you never will. That’ll be the _one thing_ I’ll thank the meteors for.”

“I don’t really get it, but…you want me to think critically, I think.” He had to search for the building blocks and examine what makes them work. “I guess. I’d start with how Jack became so famous.”

“The timing. He killed only a handful but was never caught. That’s all it takes.” Fukawa continued. “Onto the ‘why’.”

Naegi hums. “I think the the police didn’t have the proper equipment or training.”

"One possibility, but l-let's say it's true." Fukawa said. “Now what about _our_ serial killer. Are you saying you fancy cops don’t have the technology to nab him either?”

“It’s not that simple…” He mumbles.

Fukawa rolls her eyes skyward. “A culprit _always_ slips up. If you can’t catch one, that means there isn’t enough evidence or you’re looking in the wrong place. With these numbers on the news, the police are incompetent or…our culprit is either more technologically advanced…or not enough that they can fly under police radar.”

“None of those are true! I-I mean. The part about us being incompetent so isn’t. The others aren’t realistic either.” Naegi trails off. He didn’t have any evidence to show for it. “I was hoping we’d find a clue on what trick he’s using through Jack.”

“…Why did you call the killer ‘him’?” Fukawa deadpans.

“Which?”

“Both if you're come to either conclusion. Starting with Jack.”

“The book uses male pronouns. There's also the possibility it could be/have been a woman.”

“…And why did you decide Jack was one person?”

Naegi flounders for an answer.

“Think about it. Who wrote this?”

He turns to the front page, below the title.

Fukawa cuts him off. “The answer is ‘it doesn’t matter’. This guy didn’t know Jack’s identity, he’s just spouting what everyone knew was in the news. He has no authority to decide anything.”

Leave no stone unturned…but “Why would we assume multiple culprits?”

“You think only one guy would have a motive? There’s tons. Maybe one poor old lady had her husband cheat on her. Maybe a ‘co-worker’ got in on another’s turf. What if someone was just jealous?” A wicked grin spread across her dried lips. “I can see it now. ‘Oh, there’s a killer on the loose? If I get rid of her_, they’ll blame him_.”

Naegi was floored at the vitriol escaping his friend’s mouth as much as he did the sensibility of it. “Thinking like that, the cops would have had their hands full with so many mismatched pieces of evidence.”

“Just like a witch hunt.”

Now there was an idea. “Thanks. Kirigiri’ll appreciate this.”

“Am I supposed to know, or care about who that is?”

“Haha…guess not.” He scratched his cheek, and noted the crumbs dropping.

“Good grief.” Fukawa took and handkerchief, and slowly wiped his face clean. “I’ll never understand how a child like you gets involved in this shady business.”

“It’s my calling.”

Fukawa withdraws the cloth, leaving his cheeks to the slight cold. “If that’s what you think.”

Naegi nodded. “There’s just one more thing – don’t worry, it’s about me this time. How much do you know about cults?”

"...Why?” She simply asked.

“A solo assignment from the chief. It’s supposed to be easy, but I’m having a hard time starting off.” He bashfully played with his fingers. “There’s cases of missing civilians in the lower sectors and they might be linked to a cult called Atua’s Covenant. I’m looking for whatever info I can find on them.”

Naegi paused at Fukawa's genuine surprise.

“What?”

“Should you be telling a civilian all this?”

He went pale. “…I don’t really know.”

“…Then again, it's you we're talking about. If it was really important, you'd take that secret to the grave.” Fukawa wet her lips with the bitter flavor of unsweetened coffee. “I didn’t think they still existed.”

“You’ve heard of them?”

“No.”

“…Oh.” His antennae sags.

“I’ve never heard of this Atua whatever in particular, but nothing good can ever come from those types. The few legitimate ones are all well and good, but the small ones nobody monitors make suckers of idiots like you. Con men fill their heads with nonsense and isolate them until their resources are wrung dry.” She drank from her mug. “But that was society in a nutshell. Leeches who couldn’t accomplish a thing without depending on someone. Having expectations was asking for disappointment.”

Naegi couldn’t tell if that was the truth, or Fukawa’s negativity spilling in. Likely a mix of both. “…I guess you didn’t like people in the ‘old days’ either.”

“I didn’t, but at least they believed in something. If not themselves, then others.” Fukawa said softly. “Nowadays, you've let these stones dictate your lives.”

Her gaze rests on the black surface of her afternoon coffee.

“I hate it.”

An uncomfortable tension hangs in the air.

“That’s about all I can help you with.” Fukawa said.

“It’s fine.” He helped himself to the tea she’d served him.

“…What happened to that dog?”

He welcomes the shift in conversation.

“He’s a police-dog. We’re still training him to hound stuff but for now, he’s like a stress reliever. Everyone - Mostly everyone at the station loves him.”

“First it was rescuing cats, now you’re going out of your way for dogs. I’m not sure if you have it easy or hard.” Fukawa said, exasperated. "What did you name the fur ball again?"

“Chuck or Pochi?”

"Those are _both_ dog names."

"Er...Chuck's the dog. Pochi was the cat." He bites into another scone. "I-mm-wonder what she's doing now."

“It's been 3 years. Probably died off in a ditch.”

Naegi chokes on his food. "Don't say that!"

"If it got hit in traffic once. It'll happen again." Fukawa said. "Just because you took care of it for a little while, doesn't mean you saved it."

"Can we...try to think more positively?"

"Reality is my inspiration."

This was a losing battle. "Ooookay. But what about you, Fukawa-san? Writing anything nowadays?”

“T-Trying to get a sneak preview?” Fukawa sneered.

“You got me.” He scratches his hair.

“…I'm working on my last novel.”

The finality catches him off guard. “You’re retiring? W-Why?”

“Books aren’t selling. I’m getting along in age. Either of those are reason enough to call it quits.”

Naegi’s gaping face wouldn’t quit.

“Y-You don’t have to _pretend_ to be sad.”

“I’m not pretending.” His shoulders sagged. “I’m sad that I’ll miss out on reading more of your books, but you always put a lot of thought in your choices. Unlike me. I’m sure your choice is right.”

Fukawa went silent. “If you weren’t so sincere, you’d fit right in as one of those con-men I talked about.”

“I’m not like that. Although I really do want to hear what your new story’s about.”

“I’ll tell you the next time you visit. And once I’m finished, you’ll be the first to read it.”

He was looking forward to that. For the rest of their time together, Naegi expounded on his exploits and newfound relationships over the course of a few short months. Fukawa didn't add much, but she listened. She was especially attentive concerning a certain roommate.

Naegi left the library at closing time, right as the sun set. The wind had picked up by the time he joined the flock of passengers in the streets. He reflects on what he’d learned. _From Hell_ was a collection of threatening letters sent to the authorities. Each provocations and depictions of Jack’s crimes. Only…he killed a few people. He could see why Fukawa theorized multiple culprits (fakes). Certainly, the officers from that era must have considered that possibility too.

Technically speaking, Kirigiri's case shouldn't have been his concern, but...he can't overlook the taking of multiple lives. Besides, Kirigiri was his partner...even if it wasn't official.

He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, lifting his head to the night sky. A single inquiry occupied his thoughts. “Fukawa said to leave the motives for the end…but why send fake letters?” The ever-flowing stream of people maneuver around him, carried to the waterfall’s edge and beyond.

"I just don't know." A serial murder. An attempted murderer in his home. A cult. Tsumiki and M0-inducing drugs. The prison. Then Shinguji's library. Too many bizarre incidences were occurring around him at a pace he couldn't keep up with. "I wonder when I'll be able to relax again...hm?"

A blip of strawberry atop a nearby building catches his eye. “Can’t be…” He squints and recognized that unique flowing hair.

His gaze falls to the building’s entrance.

* * *

"You'll fall if you lean over like that." He closes the roof door behind him. He'd never noticed before, but that bleach-blonde had a captivating sheen when mixed in the night. He'd be disillusioned if Enoshima revealed it wasn't natural.

“Thanks for the advice." Enoshima laxly tilts her head towards him. A trail of long, grey wisps stemmed from the cigarette pressed between her lips.

"If you're not gonna take it, at least thank the rails keeping you from the ground." He rests his elbows over said safeguard, checking the emerald sector below. "What brings you up here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was looking for you?”

His heart skipped an odd beat. “That...doesn't sound like you.”

A puff of smoke fills the absence of a response. "I'm surprised you saw me. I was thinking of calling you cyclops but eagle-eye might work better now."

The smile he cracked diminished somewhat as the wind blew the tobacco mist his way. "I didn't know you smoked."

"Infrequently." She said. "Do you mind?"

"I've got a friend who does it."

"That so?" Her gaze was trained to the golden lights. "Thought I should take advantage of the occasional sight-seeing and light a few."

“I hear that. The view's dazzling.” He said, matter-of-factly.

"It hasn’t changed a bit."

"...You've been here before?”

"I was born here."

Naegi nearly left his borrowed novel to the concrete.

"Didn't I mention that? I left…and now I’m back again.” Enoshima spoke as if that fact really had slipped her mind during their _extensive_ discussion.

Naegi can’t imagine why anyone would want to leave Hope’s Peak. The decline in the quality of life was pronounced everywhere else. True, that luxury came at a price but Enoshima walks around like she owns the place…Tobacco wasn't exactly cheap either.

Why am I being nosy for? This isn’t any of my business. <strike>He still wanted to know.</strike>

"They never notice, you know. Not unless they’re the ones being dragged under.” Enoshima voice lost its honed abrasiveness as she watched those down below - He wondered if she also thought they looked like ants from up there.

“…Do you hate this city?"

He registers amazement on her rosy complexion. “_How could I?_ It’s the only city on Earth that blinds itself while walking down the road to despair." 

She articulates a foreign language. “It sounds like you’ve been around.” He addresses the coherent bits.

“A little.” A melodious hum leaves her lips when she spots his book. “What’s that?”

“An old documentary, of sorts. It’ll help with work.” He replied vaugely.

“Work huh. Wouldn’t happen to be that serial killer business, would it?”

“How’d you guess?”

“_Everyone_’s losing their minds about it. Can you catch this sicko already?” She jokes.

“It's not that easy, but an...acquaintance advised me to use Jack the Ripper as a reference." He pauses. "Oh. He’s an infamous criminal from a long time ago who killed a few women and sent a letter. Then the police received nearly a thousand following that. My friend thinks there were multiple killers.”

“Smart.” Enoshima said after a time, the intermission lasted as long as it took for mirth to slowly settle on her face. “But the flip side is that Jack never existed.” The eccentric opens an avenue that Naegi hadn't considered.

“How exactly?” He asked, mindful of how Enoshima subtly closed the distance until their elbows touched. He'd known the smell of cigarettes were awful, but it mixed with the fragrance of strawberries and spice in a way that set him at ease.

“If he/she _did_ exist, they lost that right after the copycat came along. After that, ‘the fake’ was the same as the ‘real killer’. There’s not much difference between the lives of two hookers.” She continued, unmindful of Naegi’s narrowed eyes. “Jack became an idea. Anyone could have used him, but none of them _were_ him. The one who could prove they were ever alive, would be their victims.”

He considers the implications, but “That's...not helpful at all.”

"I'm trying my best here. Why's a detective asking a civy how to do his job anyway~" Her teasing sends shivers down his spine.

"I didn't ask. You just...started talking." A whisper was loud enough when they were close enough for their breaths to mingle.

“Shouldn't I at least get a reward for trying?”

Her lips brush his...and no further. His firm hand plants on Enoshima's shoulder, locking her in place.

Enoshima stares in silence before slowly withdrawing.

She slaps away his hand and steps back from the edge. Expensive heels click on the surface, growing louder near to the door.

“Enoshima.”

She stopped. “What?”

“How did you know Jack's victims were escorts?” He addresses her in an interrogative tone reminiscent of his superiors earlier that day.

Enoshima craned her head backwards “I must have misheard. See ya.” The door slammed harshly.

His hand snaps to the lower part of his face, stricken with a pink tinge.

What just happened!? It was a normal conversation until she sprung that on him. A-And If he hadn't stopped on reflex, he'd have kissed _Enoshima_.

"Get a grip. You've got a mountain of problems and none of them include her." His lips still tingled from the brief contact.

He groans. "I don't get her!" She was perpetually carefree, but he'd seen a flash of hurt when he pushed her away. Then she replied with a mystifying smile that revealed as much as Kirigiri on an ambivalent day. It’s what he’d come to expect from his odd roommate -- mysterious as she was bold. The more he thought about Enoshima, the more he realized he knew nothing. While she knew much. A lot more than she led on.

She'd probably remain that way if things stayed like they are now.

"Darn it." He takes off, unable to compose himself even on the elevator ride down. His heart beat faster than his steps ran out the building's entrance. He looked both ways, finding no sign of Enoshima amidst the sea of people. Naegi trusted his luck take over and followed his gut towards the opposite side of home, brushing past shoulders and limbs in the way. If Enoshima was angry, she probably wouldn't want to return to the apartment right away.

His gambit pays off. That peculiar brand of hair was a beacon. He ignored the irritated or surprised remarks from those on the path.

He latches onto Enoshima's wrist.

She whips around at the sudden contact, her expression was cold as ice - defrosted when she realized it was him...then hardened again, realizing it was him. "What are you doing?"

Naegi freezes, both to catch his breath, and actually think about what he'd intended to say. He reaches into his pocket and said without thinking, “I-I cracked my phone.”

"...and?"

“I was actually looking to buy a new one tonight, before I found you.” His throat dries up. “And…I know you’ve got a better eye for trends…” 

Enoshima arches an unimpressed brow.

...Damn it.

“How about you come along and help me pick one out? After that…dinner’s on me.”

Perfect white teeth flare out with such ease, her earlier fury almost seemed an act. “You should’ve just said so! It’s a date.”

“I-I didn’t call it that!”


End file.
